


Love me Like there’s no tomorrow

by ManyFandomsAreOut



Category: Queen - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 48,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25228681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyFandomsAreOut/pseuds/ManyFandomsAreOut
Summary: This story is the tale of the little intricate ways each member of queen fell in love with eachother and the  hardships they faced because of that.THIS FIC IS SET IN THE SAME UNIVERSE AS MY POLY!BEATLES FIC ‘HERE COMES THE SUN’ AND MAY INCLUDE REFERENCES TO SUCH<3
Relationships: Deacury - Relationship, Froger, Maycury - Relationship, Maylor, joger - Relationship, poly queen - Relationship
Comments: 54
Kudos: 57





	1. Ridge Farm

Queen was at a high. The band had skyrocketed to fame due to the musical genius inner workings of each individual member. People loved the way Freddie was so phallic on stage, they admired how soft and gentle Brian was with his guitar even whilst shredding some of the more hardcore songs. People looked to John and his moves as he bounced around gleefully to the beat of the music, people swooned over the aggression and passion Roger exerted whilst playing the drums.

There was nothing they couldn't do...besides actually afford there own places. There weren’t actually given the money they were owed so all four members had to share a flat. This of course induced chaos. 

What seemed to induce more chaos is when they got placed at a farm while writing their album 'a night at the opera'.  
———  
"Roger did you use my shampoo?!" Brian paraded into the kitchen in a towel, his hair also pulled up into a towel as to avoid soaking the floor beneath it. Brian has a very specific shampoo in order to maintain his curl pattern and he knew for a fact that Roger liked the way it smelt so it had to be him using it. 

Once that conflict already started John carefully placed down a cup of tea in front of Freddie, the two watching as the angry pair shot weird insults back and forth, trying to figure out who was going to feel guilty and apologise first. It was of course Brian who after threat of his towel falling down, retreated back to the bathroom.

———-

The recording studio carried the same energy, each member pouring their heart and soul into the performance and being completely professional on that front but instantly descending into madness the minute they weren't recording. Sometimes it was massive anger fuelled arguments but most of the time it was usually just petty banter. 

"Boys I brought food!" The familiar voice of Paul Prenter echoed through the studio, ruining the take. All four band members where slightly pissed off but they were so desperate for food that they all clambered towards him anyways. Roger practically ate a burger whole due to his breakfast being postponed by a certain shampoo incident.

———

When they weren't writing recording or arguing, each member occasionally took time to wander the fields surrounding the quaint studio/house. Freddie would mostly stand high and proud on the highest hill, most would think this is because he has a big ego and deserves the highest hill...however he simply enjoyed the way the wind whisked past his hair and through his clothes. To him if he focused hard enough the tranquil feeling of the air passing by almost imitated the notion of flying.

Brian liked to wander down to the brook nearby and just sit close to the flowing water. The gentle thrash of moving water and the hum of nature brought a peace to the guitarist ever working mind. His hands brushing against the grass to try and ground himself as he falls deeper into relaxation.

John didn't relish in the outdoors as much as the rest. He enjoyed the joyful comfort of being able to snuggle up warm inside the house with some comfy clothes and a hot coffee. He liked being shielded, hidden...warm and safe. He would hum a small tune to himself as he sat with a simple comfort.

Rogers activity wasn't such a feat as the others and it didn't carry as much of a deeper existential meaning. He simply walked the grounds and admired all the flowers, he would never pick such flowers they were far too beautiful for that. He would take note of where each type was and how pretty the arrangements seemed. He couldn't actually name the flowers he admired so dearly however it was a gentle and secretive part of his day that was reserved just for him.

These were only small parts of their day however, none of them liked being alone too long.

Freddie hated the darkness he felt after being alone too long, the thoughts that would creep in and out of his mind. It had happened since he was sent away to boarding school, his thoughts replaced the conversations a young Freddie should've been having with his father about how he felt, how he identified. Even then he would still be met with the disapproving glare that his father gave him. He could never be the good parsi man his father wanted him to be...he didn't particularly want that life for himself but the disappointment still hurt. 

Freddie would then be stood on the hill crippled by his own mind his thoughts did not linger on the disapproving look of his father but much rather the disgusted imaginary look of his band mates. He rushed inside before any other falsified whims of his imagination could plague his heart any longer.

Sometimes as calm as it can be, nature got too intense for Brian. Sometimes his thoughts wandered to deep existential dark places he couldn't seem to bring himself out of. Thoughts in which he pondered the happenings of his existence and whether his small spec of a life would even matter in the long term. As a child Brian had always been the same, his over-analysis of life lead him to be an excellent scholar but a slightly awful socialiser. Brian would usually jump from his spot, take a minute to regather himself and readjust his emotions before wandering back inside.

John always seemed to fear that his band members where out on the ground doing something together without him. That he was insignificant as a member. John couldn't really pin where these feelings of doubt and sadness came on as he was raised like any other English boy and he knew that feelings so deep and complex where weak. Yet being unable to shake them made him even weaker. To cope, John would set out 3 extra cups of coffee so that he made them feel included, hoping the worrying frenzy could be solved by projecting his wants and needs onto others.

Roger never complained much about the flowers and it wasn't some saddening reason he decided to come inside. He knew very simply that if he gazed at the flowers to long he would not be able to resist the urge to reach out and pick one. Roger never wanted to pick one of those flowers because his hands and his aggressive movement would only taint the pretty petals in which he admires the plant for. He also feels slightly ashamed at the femininity this activity feeling insecure and darting back inside before more hate could cross his mind.  
________

Each member always seemed to come in at the right time, Roger always being the last.

There wasn’t much talking but the atmosphere in the room was always quite warm and loving while they all sat in silence and drank their coffees. 

They repeated this for the first couple months they recorded at ridge farm the emotional toll was exhausting but it least it helped them write. 

Queen was destined to be the greatest U.K. band in rock and roll history, all they had to do was survive each other first.


	2. Freddie’s in the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie has a difficult time comprehending and accepting his sexuality.
> 
> *TW :this story will contain the f slur as Freddie commonly used it and it was a heavily used term and would makes sense for the men to use, especially when feeling insecure or reclaiming the word. I am LGBT+ so I'm not straight using it for the sake of it but if you do get offended by this word this is your warning*

Freddie had quite the challenge on his hands at ridge farm. He was very much aware of his sexuality and was surrounded by so many men. That of course wasn't the issue, the issue started long before they went to Ridge farm and Freddie was sure it would follow him once they left.

To Freddie there's a difference between being aware of your sexuality and being accepting of it; and he was very much not the latter. He loved the idea of men, wanted to kiss a man, wanted to love a man. This want didn't shine through when the opportunity presented itself however. Freddie was repulsed and disgusted, because he had been taught to be repulsed and disgusted. He even had a girlfriend for a short while before she realised and cut him off.  
————  
His conflicted feelings left him at the position he faced. Freddie cried on the bathroom floor of the farm house, he held a towel to his mouth so that the other band members didn't come and see what was bothering him so much. Tears cascaded down his face in a stream of conflicted emotions. His heart feeling split in two by beliefs and desires. 

He would most likely be the only gay in the group no less...in a band full of men! He could only imagine what the press may say, the towel slipped from his hands in a blank daze as a loud cry sounded throughout the house.

The same loud cry that alerted Brian May that someone needed cheering up. He walked slowly to where he assumed the cry came from and walked in. Freddie was curled up on the bathroom floor, his eyes red and puffy, his chest heaving and his hair a mess. The breath clawing out of his mouth between sobs and cries seemed to push against the towel that he had placed back against his face.

"Fred...what's wrong?" Brian immediately crouched by his side, the crying singer falling against him as the sobs hit his chest. Brian thought maybe Freddie was too panicked to speak until he opened his mouth.

"I'm just a dirty f*g Bri!" Freddie didn't have enough time to stop himself as he cried the words into Brian's chest, the pain in his voice muffled by the material of Brian's shirt. Brian understood immediately and pulled Freddie up to face him. "So you're gay Fred?" Brian asked, trying to convey as much acceptance as he possibly could in his eyes to make sure Freddie felt somewhat comfortable telling him.

Freddie nodded, the tears only falling stronger with his admission. He expected Brian to shun him or walk away, be disgusted. Instead Brian pulled him back into a hug "so am I" Brian whispered ever so quietly, a tear also falling down his face.

It was a quiet admission for the pair, they hadn't intended it to happen but it meant everything. "This is okay Fred...who you are...who I am" Brian was trying his best to heal more than twenty years of emotional damage with a few words and he knew Freddie would need time, some people learn to accept themselves quicker than others but deep down Brian knew that even though they kept their sexualities a secret, he would always try a little more everyday to help Freddie heal his wounds.

———  
Freddie had come back up to his spot on the hill, the wind seemed to be hitting at full force as if trying to knock him instead of uplifting him as it so often did. That wasn't the only thing that had changed either, Brian had made his way to where Freddie was stood. They both stood in silence...pondering over what was basically a field of exclusively grass as they tried to gather and ravage different conversations in their mind that could salvage the awkward encounter they were experiencing.

"I realised I was gay when I turned about 10...I hadn't had much outside opinion by then so I didn't feel as dirty about it as most people, I'm smart enough to hide it though and having to do that hurts me" Brian spoke as if he had planned it on the way up the hill and not with his brain going fifty miles an hour as he jogged up the hill trying to catch up to Freddie. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want..." Brian started, "I just thought it might do you good to hear someone else's experience" Brian was afraid that his words would come off as patronising until Freddie pulled him into a tight hug, as if all the stress in Freddie's body was exerted in a squeeze.

Fred still had a way to go before truly accepting himself, but as long as he knew he wasn't alone...it wasn't as bad to deal with.


	3. Brian’s is smart enough to stay in the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian unlike Freddie had come to terms with his sexuality, he just had a hard time dealing with his hopeless crush on roger...

Brian had spent the following days after he and Freddie confessed their queerness showing little ways and sharing minor experiences to help Freddie normalise his needs and desires. Freddie has even started to open up about past crushes. This however only brought more attention to his emotions.

Brian knew he was gay before he knew it was wrong so it didn't phase him that much, he just knew to keep safe he had to stay closeted. Having a trust in Freddie was lovely and very comforting however he couldn't cope with how much he had developed a teen-style crush on the bands drummer Roger.

Brian and Roger had started the band originally, smile as it were before . Brian realised pretty early just how head over heels he was for Roger. It started with his voice, in a normal conversation it reeked of a gravely tone but maintained its high pitch. His singing voice did the same too, balanced the scales between angelic and rough.

They had shared the odd moment through the years, non of which had ever truly been discussed as both of them were too drunk to 'think straight' but the stolen time Brian would get with drunk Roger, who nuzzled warmly against his chest, sobered him up to the point where he himself couldn't think straight. He felt guilt a lot of the times because he'd get so wasted he couldn't remember and Brian felt like he was taking advantage of that.  
———-  
It only got worse progressively until it became unbearable at Ridge farm. Freddie has taken Brian on a walk around the farm just so they could discuss such matters without anyone else overhearing. Brian hadn't mentioned his crush on Roger but he felt if he got it off his chest it may calm down a bit.

"Fred...I need to tell you something..." he found a place on the grass and sat down, Freddie matched him and placed himself down beside him. "I-um...there no other way to uh- say this I-" Brian fumbled over his words.

"Let me guess my dear...do you have feelings for our dearest drummer,darling?" Brian's eyes widened with Freddie's assumption, had he made it that obvious? He felt the tears flowing already before he got chance to nod his head. If Freddie realised then Roger must've...he was shaken by a feeling of sheer embarrassment.

"Oh Bri, don't cry like that my dear I'm sure he hasn't noticed...and what leads you to believe he won't like you back?" Freddie fling his arms round Brian much in the same way Brian had done for him when they first came out to each other. "Fred be realistic...he'd probably never talk to me again if he found out I was gay, let alone like me back!" He cried into Freddie's chest.  
———  
They stayed like that for a while, however they wiped their eyes and stood up calming themselves of their previous worries and fears to go inside because they knew that was the time window in which Deaky would leave out the coffee for everyone. "Marvellous Deaky my dear! Freddie exclaimed loudly as he walked inside, taking a cup into his hands and shooting an endearing smile in the bassists direction. 

Brian couldn't be sure if it was the dampness from the grass or the fact they had all just come in at one but he didn't seem to be able to stop himself as he grabbed his coffee, immediately sliding into Roger.  
The drummer exclaimed loudly in pain the burning feeling of the lovingly made coffee travelling up his hands. "Oh Rog I'm sorry! I'm sure there's a kit somewhere here put your hand under the sink!" Brian took Rogers burnt hands in his and placed them under a cold tap. "Get the cling film Fred!" It seemed like a weird request but he knew that it would stop any scarring, he already felt guilty enough as is. As Freddie and John gently dabbed Roger's hands dry, Brian wrapped the cling film around his hands. He noticed the drummer was wincing a lot less and instead looking at him in such a way it could make him melt, there was of course the occasional wince and cry but the unwavering look of affection Brian received from Roger in that moment only solidified how much he had fallen for him.

———

Later on that night, after Freddie and John had already retired to bed, Brian walked into the living room and saw Roger sat writing. He watched as he winced every few letters due to his hands still feeling sore he wasn't sure how he'd managed to bypass the cling film though...that part escaped him. As Roger acknowledged Brian's entrance he moved the paper away, Brian thought it may have been song lyrics but he didn't want to pry.

"Sorry again...about earlier" Brian went to sit beside him, the tension between the pair could be cut with a knife, the way Brian's hand fell meant that his fingers brushed lightly against Rogers. The two didn't move or speak, they sat in silence and at least from Brian's perspective relished in the touch. This was an unspoken moment of the smallest affection and the fact that Roger didn't recoil only fuelled the fire. They met each others eyes with a tender look, a tender look laced with fear as they locked eyes.

"I'm...I'm gonna head to bed" Roger stood, he didn't recoil his hand instead he gently slipped it away. "Night Bri..." the drummer said in a slightly awkward tone.

"Night Rog" Brian's tone matched as roger walked away, he waited until he heard Roger hastily make his way into his room before he let the tears fall from his eyes. He couldn't live in such secrecy from himself much longer. It felt as if his heart was burning and there was no way to stop it.


	4. Roger refuses to acknowledge the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sharing a tender moment with Brian Roger is left conflicted.

Roger sat alone in his bedroom, the tears cascading down his face seemed to carry a few years of built up tension, years of secrets. 

Roger is well known to everyone as the groups easiest shag, he was great with the ladies but he hadn't found the right person yet. Except he had.  
Rogers issue with love was that he’s too afraid to break it. The fear that crosses his mind when he thinks of breaking the heart of the person he loves most.

Yet he couldn't escape the way Brian's hands ever so lightly brushed against his. The way Brian's eyes would quickly look him up and down in effort to get a good enough look at him before roger himself noticed; he always did. 

It wasn't actually being gay that bothered Roger, he had joined a rock and where they wear leotards and batwing shirts he wasn't exactly oblivious. Roger was of course very socially aware of the hatred towards 'homosexuals' however he simply didn't care. He could still quite easily date a woman but any woman Roger can get his hands on can't fill the deep emotional void he knows Brian is there to fill.

All those thoughts clouded over his mind as he cried himself to sleep on his bedroom floor.  
——-  
Brian came up to bed later in the night and noticed Rogers light was still on, he wasn't sure what he should've done but he went with his heart and quietly walked over. His heart shattered when he saw roger asleep on the floor with tear stained cheeks. 

He realised how grumpy Roger would be if he woke up with all the side effects of sleeping on the floor. Brian tried his best to pick roger up, successfully picking him up bridal style from the floor feeling a small nuzzle as Roger   
subconsciously leant against his chest.

This caused Brian to blush furiously as he placed Roger into bed, pulling the covers over him in efforts to keep him warm. "Night Rog" Brian whispered tenderly as he turned off the light and left the room his heart racing at an alarming rate.  
——-

Roger woke up and nuzzled his cover into his face, feeling the softness of the duvet against his skin. This of course startled him awake as he hadn't fallen asleep with his cover nearby, in fact he was sure he had fallen asleep on the floor. A small grin painted his face when he put two and two together and realised the only person that could've put him into the bed was Brian. His heart fluttered slightly and a small blush danced across his face as he gathered his thoughts.

He winced as his feet hit the cold wood, the drummer making his way to the kitchen, where John and Brian where already pitching songs.  
"Oh morning Rog, we were just discussing who's songs should be put on the album" the two had their songs written down on paper in front of them, roger fumbled around in his pocket before presenting his song to Brian and John.

He had begun to make bacon when he heard what sounded like a scoff "you got a problem curly? I put my heart and soul and into that song!" The end of Rogers sentence trailed up slightly as he saw Brian snickering at the paper. 

"No one is disputing that " John tried to maintain his composure as the guitarist and drummer began to quarrel over Roger's little car song.

———

Once Roger walked away from the little argument...in retrospect he realised how much he over reacted. He had almost thrown a whole coffee machine at Brian and John!

The guilt crept its way up his chest as his breathing became slightly ragged. Not causing too much alarm but it was enough to cause a couple tears to fall. 

This was his justification, for keeping himself hidden for not telling Brian his feelings. Because the rush in his voice the fear in Brian's eyes when he knew Roger would've thrown the coffee machine at him without thought. He simply does not deserve someone that pure. 

"Rog...are you okay?" The drummer was alerted to the sound of Johns voice as a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. They were hidden away in Rogers room and I suppose John had heard the gentle sob. That's when roger caved into Johns arms, soaking his shirt with tears because surely John wouldn't judge him; he would talk to Freddie but he was so easy to let things fall from his mouth he'd never keep it a secret.

"John I think I'm bisexual..." he didn't let anything further escape from his mouth as he cried against John. Telling him about his utter infatuation and desire for Brian May put him off slightly even thinking about it made the tears flow faster.

"That's fine Roger" John was sometime very blunt with his words but Roger could tell by the sincerity of his voice that he was accepting. Rogers tears changed to joyful cries as he had never admitted to someone other than himself that he was bisexual. All he had to do now was sort out the Brian situation, but that could be saved for another day when he wasn't nuzzled gently crying into his friends chest.


	5. John found the closet door quickly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rogers heartfelt confession, John is thrown into a whirlwind of emotions and feelings which he ends up being very upfront about...

After Roger's tear filled confession, John went down to his basement bedroom, the small walls felt tighter than ever as he laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He had never really taken a moment to think about his wants and needs and his sexuality for that matter.

He had a girlfriend, Veronica and yet as his thoughts danced across the ideas of love other things came to mind.

When John thought of affection in regards to love he could almost feel the way Freddie's hands grasped his, the endearing way in which Brian would wrap his arms around him in a gentle hug. The small ways in which Roger would check in on him or make him snacks. Each band member causing a warm fuzzy feeling to flutter in his chest.

When John thought of Passion in regards to love and he thought of the way in which Freddie would look post performance, dazed and drenched in sweat as if he was utterly spent, the way Rogers mouth let out such angelic noises and the fact that no matter how many layers of clothing he had on he would always end the show complete naked form the waist up. Although John was talented on the bass he was still quite flustered at the way Brian's hands would dance across his guitar.

The things that then clouded his mind were a cruel cocktail of guilt and arousal, the arousal far being out weighed by the guilt as he pondered back and forth between his band mates and his girlfriend. When he tried to swamp his mind with the things about Veronica that put him into a state of love and lust the only memories that came to mind seemed to be nice little platonic moment shared between them.

This realisation was only worsened by the fact that he was now laid on his bed fully clothed with a hard-on caused by the people he was sharing a house with.  
——-  
After recording for a while with the rest of the band, which was hard enough as is with the thoughts dancing in his mind. John took a moment to pull Roger aside. Roger almost made a joke about the length John took to get privacy however the slightly terrified look on his face conveyed that maybe that wasn't a good idea.

"Roger...how did you know you were Bisexual?" This was a very tough question for Roger as he had literally come out of the closet only a few hours before. However years of pent up passion and emotion could be conveyed in a couple words to give Deaky the answer he needed, the question itself gave away to Roger why John was so desperate to know but he found it in his best interest to not pry and simply answer the question.

"Well, I feel a strong love for a man..." Roger almost let the cat out of the bag he almost let the words slip right out of his mouth but he decided to power on with his explanation as Brian's name clouded his mind "but I could also hold a strong love for a woman, it's also a sexual thing...would you have sex with a man Deaks?" The question was very forward however it did get the cogs turning in Johns mind.

The two stood for a moment, awkward tension building between the pair as Johns eyes widened. "Go get Brian and Freddie!" John demanded at such an alarming volume that Roger didn't even bother to question why.

He wouldn't tell them how he figured it out but he couldn't lie to them? He had to be completely honest and hopefully they may just be cautious enough to avoid him just a touch more so he didn't get so sexually frustrated. John didn't really want that of course but it's obvious he can't have them so the best option is to distance them.

"This better be important darling I think I just wrote a masterpiece!" Freddie strolled casually into the room cutting right through the thick tension originally created by John and a Roger, John took a moment between his panic to look down at Freddie's paper, the words 'mama' and 'bismillah' scrawled in a rushed yet tidy way.

Brian and Roger where not far behind him, meaning that John actually had to say what he gathered them for. "Okay so...I know you may hate me for this.." John seemed to direct the words more at Freddie and Brian as he was very aware of Roger's sexuality. "But..I think...I think I'm uh-" the words were on the edge of his mouth, on the tip of his tongue it took all his will to force them out "I'm gay!" He blurted out loudly his face immediately turning red with embarrassment. 

He was aware that if he didn't do this now he would only wallow and hide in his own disgust and shame. Yet he seemed to be doing just that as the whole group stood in silence. "I'm very proud of you for saying that Deaky" Brian was the first to break the quiet. He knew how much courage it could take to tell someone like that, blind adrenaline rushing through the veins as your brain battles itself. John quickly found Freddie's acceptance when the singer held his arms out for a hug, he rushed into his arms as tears formed in his eyes. Brian and Roger were pulled into the hug by Freddie as the four band mates all battled with there internal conflicts. 

"We don't think of you any different my dear...but what about Veronica?" Freddie pulled away from the hug with a genuine question.

———

Brian, Roger and Freddie each found a way to sit by John and comfort him as the phone rang. He knew Veronicas only house phone was downstairs however that didn't calm the anxiety that arose when she didn't answer right away.

The three other members sat and gently reminded John of their presence as he stumbled over his word and tried to suppress his tears, trying to break up with Ronnie in the kindest way possible. When it was over and Veronica put the phone down John put down the phone too and was pulled into someone's chest as he began to cry, the long soothing arms giving away that he was sobbing into Brian's chest at that moment. The band all sharing an unlikely moment of affection, Johns confession had changed the dynamic of the band...perhaps for the better.


	6. “Fred’s thing”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst recording Bohemian Rhapsody, Freddie comes to the frightening yet alluring realisation of love.

“If I go any higher only dogs will hear me!" Roger exclaimed loudly, Freddie relished in the weird rasp of Rogers voice as he complained yet again. He knew Roger could go higher so he looked over to Deaky. The two shared a small and subtle sort of acknowledgement that they garnered some sort of attraction from Rogers voice; Freddie wasn't even out to John however the message seemed to be so easily conveyed.

"Fred's note sorry..." John broke eye contact to talk into the mic. Freddie watched the way Johns breathing hitched slightly when Rogers falsetto swirled through their ears, the way his eyes almost completely glazed over with desire before quickly snapping back to reality to stop the recording and look back for approval; to which Freddie gave.

The heat only seemed to turn up when they recorded parts of the operatic section together, the combination of Brian's low, Johns medium and Rogers high created a harmony that Freddie could only describe as orgasmic. The moment Freddie comprehended he had fallen for not one but ALL of his band mates was the exact moment he lost his footing. Freddie almost completely entangled himself with John as the pair fell in one direction, Roger dragging across a still-standing Brian before he hit the ground.

"Well I do believe we've earned a small break! But then we shall get right back to it!!" Freddie tried to maintain his usual flamboyance as he clambered over John to get up.

———-

"That sounded absolutely amazing today Fred" Brian praised Freddie's new song as they caught up on the hill as they usually did. The wind seeming somewhat calmer as the two conversed,

"Oh but you are such a monumental part to it my darling, the way you work the strings is simply divine" Freddie declared, his voice beaming with confidence but his mind yelling with embarrassment as he noticed a blush spread on Brian's face. 

———-

"Oh I must say Deaky my dear you behave like such a housewife!" Freddie giggled as he entered the house, referring to the fact that John always had a nice hot drink made for everyone when they came in. "Perhaps I'll get an apron then..." Deaky laughed as he handed Freddie his cup.

"Oh my dear you mustn't...you'd be irresistible!" Freddie exclaimed before raising the drink to his lips. This was the sort of thing that Freddie would usually say it was completely normal however the sinful way in which they looked at each other after Freddie spoke those words left a lot less to the imagination, the two only breaking from this somewhat intimate eye contact when Roger and Brian came barrelling into the room.

———

Freddie spent most of the nights at ridge farm at the piano in a distant living room. This was ideal as it meant that he would disturb no ones train of thought or ruin someone's slumber.

This night was different as out of the corner of his eye he saw a small, gentle figure in a dressing gown come wandering in. He only comprehended that it was Roger and not some divine being when the aforementioned drummer pulled himself up to sit on the lid of the piano. There wasn't a word exchanged between the two in that moment as Roger adjusted himself to be as comfy as he could on top of such an uncomfortable object. Freddie found it difficult to ignore the plumpness of Rogers lips or the softness of his face as he came so close to it.

"Roger my dear if you are going to hinder my piano playing you may as well just sing" Freddie knew how flustered he would become if Roger actually complied with his request, his voice did make him weak at the knees.

"Well you'll have to play something I know then..." Roger spoke with a gentle rasp, a smile forming as Freddie began to play the basic melody to 'can't take my eyes off you' .

The moment seemed to be perfect, the way the lyrics danced on his tongue, Freddie was utterly besotted with Rogers beauty as he quietly sung along to Freddie's hands across the keys. 

"Hate to interrupt boys" as quickly as the moment became divine was it also ruined by the voice of Paul Prenter stood by the door "your little performance is causing me a bit of sleeping trouble" Freddie didn't notice the glare being shot at Roger as he moved off of the piano. Freddie was instead confused, Paul had never complained about Freddie's solo piano escapades and Roger had barely sung above a level that could even reach the other side of the room let alone down the hall.

"I'm very sorry Paul, Roger and I will stop now won't we rog-" Freddie turned round to see that Roger had left whilst he gathered his papers. 

———

Freddie was now at a complete loss and utterly attached to each member of the band in a certain way. He'd gone from being disgusted by his sexuality to being lost for choice. He loved every little thing about every one of them. 

Freddie then made the decision that he would wait to see if any of them came to him, even though it may be slightly heart breaking it would save him a lot of embarrassment in the long run. All he could do was wait


	7. “Brian’s space song”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian’s newly realised feelings for Freddie and John kick long lasting feelings for Roger into a pent up overdrive.

"So what exactly is this song about Bri?" John asked as he was handed the lyrics to Brian's new song '39. John listened intently as Brian rambled about time travel and Einstein and all the theories he'd managed to allude to and as he did so took a moment to actually look at John. His eyes were blown wide with wonder, his head peat he'd on his hand as he listened. Hey gazed into Johns chocolate brown eyes for so long he forgot what he was talking about. The two sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Brian remembered John's question.

"It's basically a tragic love song about time travel..." he summarised really quickly before walking away, the embarrassment of trying to impress John sent a tingle through him. This was an experience he had only ever had with Roger so for John to make him so weak he knew something had changed. He kept noticing more and more about John that made him swoon.

Had her really been so distracted by Roger that he'd repressed feelings for John?

——-

Ever since Freddie commented on the way Brian played guitar, he slowly started to notice Freddie watching. The moments when he'd look up while playing and seeing Freddie subtly biting his lip and eyeing him up and down, of course when Freddie realised Brian had caught him he spun quickly on his chair to avoid the gaze. This feeling was different to the feeling he experienced with John and Roger, it wasn't Brian pining over Freddie, it was Freddie pining over him.

"That's how I wanted to play it but how did that sound to you Fred?" Brian leaned in to the microphone on his guitar to ask Freddie's opinion knowing full well how flustered the singer was by being caught out. "Amazing Bri! Very mystical" he saw the way Freddie covered up his emotion with his usual flamboyance . 

"I think it sounded a bit plucky if I'm honest" the un-needed opinion of Paul Prenter made its way into Brian's ears, The guitarists playful little exploration cut short by a very obvious pang of jealousy that Brian was getting all the gazed Paul dreamed for, "it's a guitar Paul...it supposed to sound plucky" was Brian's only reply.

Brian watched as Roger and John tried to repress a snort, Freddie on the other hand letting out a very obnoxious giggle. 

———-  
His situation with Roger remained the same, every little touch was like torture. Every glance thrown his way was a struggle and it was made worse by the fact that this had double to encompass two more people.

So before Brian, Roger and Freddie all diverted out side to go to their individual little safe havens, Brian took it upon himself to follow Roger; noticing that Freddie had actually chosen to stay inside for once. "Mind if I join you?" Brian asked casually as he did so, he felt it would be weird to just follow the drummer without asking first.

"As long as your not too much of a bother" Roger joked as he looked back at him, his hair blowing in front of his face in a way that could only be described as angelic, framing him perfectly like a pretty picture. 

It wasn't long before the pair found themselves surrounded by gorgeous flowers, Brian saw one that went very nicely with Roger's outfit he was going to reach out and pick it before he felt a quick slap to the wrist. "What was that for?!" Brian exclaimed as he faced Roger.

"I never pick them Bri they're too beautiful for it, if you pick it you'll ruin it and break it!" Roger explained and at first Brian thought he was joking. This was the same man that pushed his drum kit over at the rainbow because the cameras interfered with the performance and yet he refrained from picking a flower? Once he saw the genuine look of worry in Rogers eyes he wondered if it may be a guise for something.

"I suppose you're right Rog, they are a symbol of love after all...why ruin something so beautiful?" Brian has mustered bravery out of thin air as he spoke. "But what if you wanted to show someone how beautiful they are, by bestowing them with even more beauty?" Brian almost scoffed at his own obnoxious words as he picked the flower; reaching up to place it on Rogers ear so that it seemed to be a hair accessory.

Now Brian was sure this was the first time the roles were truly reversed as Roger was completely flustered and lost for words. This reversed back very quickly when Roger basically threw himself at Brian their lips colliding in a very messy yet somehow still gorgeous moment of sheer emotion.

It took Brian a few seconds to comprehend that Roger had just made this move but once he did he placed his hands gently on Rogers hips and kissed back, trying to channel more than five years of affection and emotional pining into one treasured kiss.

Both men worried that they would see a look of regret as they pulled away, only to be greeted by a shared feeling of relief as the two were equally as smitten.

They thought best to leave that moment in silence, they would surely talk about it later and they would most definitely do it again. But at that moment they didn't want to remember the words that they said or didn't say, they wanted to remember the gentle glances and the soft feeling of each other's lips. 

———-

Now Brian was at a true point of conflict, he had been waiting for Roger to kiss him for so many years and now he had, Brian realised it wasn't just the Drummer that made him weak at the knees.

He felt a sense of guilt and greed as he thought and ached to the imaginary feeling of John or Freddie also catching him in a moment of sheer bliss as Roger had just hours before.

All Brian could do was feel happy about what he got and hope that in some way the universe would pity him and his foolish desires and deliver in some way.


	8. “Roger’s car song”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogers feelings for Brian already fuelled his vis opus self destructive doubt. How is the drummer supposed to cope with further feelings for both Freddie and John?

The few days after kissing Brian had already impacted Rogers life. Their was a weird sort of domestic feel as he walked down the stairs to see Brian making breakfast, the sunlight sweeping through the window and hitting Brian's face in a way that made him beam. "Morning Rog, I made you some breakfast" Brian slid the plate over as Roger sat on the stool, his elbows hitting the countertop as he sat down. "Morning Bri...thanks" Roger thanked Brian with a cautious yet warm tone.

There was still a part of Roger that was afraid of this...because even though they hadn't really defined any sort of relationship, it was so pure and good and genuinely heartwarming there was too much opportunity for Roger to ruin it. "Oh by the way I need you to record your parts for I'm in love with my car" Roger took a sip of the orange juice that Brian had poured for him, a grin spreading as he raised the cup to his lips. "Since you asked so nicely, I'll consider it" Brian laughed as he laid out two extra plates for Freddie and John, surely the two would get suspicious if he only made breakfast for Roger and himself.

"Are we talking about Rogers car song again!" John asked loudly as he entered the kitchen, his hair messed and his shirt hanging off his shoulder in a way that Roger could only describe as delicious. 

"Oh the one where Roger's horny for horns my dears?!" Freddie entered the room with a silk robe draped around his slender frame, he'd been in the room five seconds and he'd already reduced everyone to laughter. Roger couldn't help but to look Freddie up and down in such a breathtaking item of sleepwear. It only took a quick lustful glance to realise that Freddie was wearing nothing under the nightgown besides a pair of very scandalous underwear. "Oh breakfast! Bri you're such a dear" Freddie exclaimed as he sat on the stool beside Roger, one of his bare legs slipping out of the draped robe to create a truly sinful image. 

"Thanks for the breakfast Bri" John thanked the guitarist as he took a bite of his toast, Roger noticed John giving Freddie identical quick glances that he had just been throwing his way a moment ago. Once John caught Rogers eye they shared a moment of sexual acknowledgement over something as simple as Freddie in a silk robe. 

"Well I'm glad you guys like the breakfast" Brian smiled as he leaned on the countertop across from Roger. "After all we're going to need all the energy we can get to survive recording Rogers insufferable car song" Brian's explanation was met by an eruption of laughter from Freddie and John and a playful glare from Roger.

———

"I knew this would happen" Roger quietly whispered to himself as he laid on his bed, a thousand thoughts racing in his mind.

He hadn't even established any relationship with Brian and he'd already fallen for John and Freddie. He wanted to experience them in the same way he experienced Brian. He wanted that moment of pure passion to be replicated with the singer and the bassist and it did nothing but riddle him with guilt. 

"Hey Rog...I need to talk to you about something and it's not about the ridiculous amount of takes you made me do today" his anxious thoughts were interrupted by the gentle and calculated voice of Brian leant against the door to Roger's room clearly trying to make his serious statement a bit softer. Roger moved over on his bed slightly and tapped the space next to him "Hop on mr May" Roger joked as if it were some formal setting. 

"I really like you Roger...like I can't tell you how long I waited for something like that kiss to happen" Brian started talking as he laid on the bed beside the drummer, propping himself up slightly so the two could face each other . "And if you wouldn't mind...I would like to...be with you" Brian continued and for someone who had such a way with words this declaration really was a love struck train wreck.

" I want to be with you too" Roger answered as Brian's fingers intertwined with his to hold his hand tenderly. 

"I need to tell you something first though Rog," Roger could hear how laced with fear Brian's voice was and squeezed his hand harder for support. "And you must know this doesn't change the way I feel about you" Brian took his other hand and placed it on Rogers face, the drummer nuzzled warmly into Brian's gentle touch as he spoke. "I think I like John and Freddie in the same way..." Roger saw the way Brian braces himself for an argument, pulling himself away entirely. 

"Oh thank god!" Roger laughed slightly as he fell back onto the bed, sitting up to face Brian once more when he realised his relief demanded some sort of explanation,"so do I!" Roger explained with a joyful whisper, he watched as Brian's fearful eyes warmed back up along with a relieved smile to accompany them. The two making eye contact for a split second before breaking out into a fit of laughter.

The two sat laughing for a moment, Their heads slowly making the way together as they rested against each other. "Now the only problem we have is actually finding out how they feel" Roger laughed as his fear of ruining this moment was washed away. 

"Well Roger since I was able to woo you first...will you be my boyfriend?" Brian's hand returned to Rogers cheeks with an affectionate warmth. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend...congratulations on being the first prize winner" Roger joked about their hopeless crushes on their other two band mates before tangling his hands in Brian's hair to bring him in for a kiss.

Rogers fear of ruining the moment may have gone away, the fear of ruining Brian remained but at least now he didn't have to lay and fear about life on his own. Roger thought to himself for a moment wondering if this meant he was actually allowed to be happy? Only time could tell.


	9. “Johns song isn’t very rock and roll”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft yet passionate moments while recording your my best friend for night at the opera bring John to believe he may not be the only member with a whole band crush.

John had many experiences over the past couple of days in which he had shared a solidarity of arousal with each member of the band. Somewhat acknowledging that another member of the band was doing something so deliciously sexy that the reaction too it was not easily contained.

They all knew he relished in this male attention as a result of his recent declaration. Even Brian had being getting handsy in certain ways, his hands snaking onto his hips when he moved past him, his ever persistent hugs increasing in time and occurrence. 

Roger had stopped with offensive banter the majority of the time they were joking around and instead resorted to flirty banter, the 'jokes' about the use of Johns 'bass fingers' were quickly unmasked as John caught the simultaneous movement of pillows across each members lap; him following suit due to the filthy image causing a certain tightness in his trousers.

Freddie was usually very sexual and flamboyant regardless however John noticed that he was more domestic around everyone in the band. He was softer and gentle around John and it only made John more susceptible to Freddie's charming words, a single sentence could easily make him come undone if he thought about it long enough.

He was conflicted between friendship, a thing he already had and a relationship...the thing he desired. He did what any musician would do. 

Write a song about it.

———

"You've got to be joking! Happy at home?!" Roger complained at the tender lyric unbeknownst to him aimed mostly at Freddie's domesticity as he read through John's new song. 

"I think it's wonderful Deaky darling!" Freddie exclaimed loudly, interrupting any sort of argument that Roger and a John where about to get into.

"I think it's very catchy Deaks" Brian have a further warm response as they all basically outvoted Rogers 'rock and roll' opinion. John could almost implode due to the fact that none of the men had connected the love song mentioning the theme of friendship alluding to being in love with them.

It was along shot anyways in Johns opinion but he knew if anything actually did manifest from his feelings the funky little song may be a cute little reminder of his hopeless crush on each of them.

As they listened to the song back, John began to dance. The easiest way to explain it was ,that it was an easy way to chill them all out. He held his hand out for Freddie to hold, gasping quietly when Freddie took his hand and began spinning and bouncing round areas of the studio. He didn't want the others to feel left out so as he left Freddie's side he danced goofily up to Brian, the tall guitarist immediately taking his hand and spinning him around, his hands falling to his hips as they swayed back and forth to the beat. As Brian spun him out a final time John reached his hand out to Roger who he assumed would not want to dance. He was quickly proven wrong as Rogers hands quickly held onto his, the two of them alternating between spinning and swaying, John held onto Rogers hips tightly and dipped him for the line happy at home to put a joking emphasis on the line. 

The world seemed to freeze for a moment as he dipped Roger, the two shared an intense moment that was born out of a pure burst of passion, John's hands tangled ever so slightly in Roger's hair to support him as he held the drummer in his arms:

———-

Later after the recording session, John got ready for his little hour or so alone as the other three went out to do whatever it was they did. He was met instead by Brian, Freddie and Roger all stood behind the countertop; taking turns with the coffee pot whilst pouring it into one cup. "We made you a coffee...total collaborative effort, we noticed you always did it for us so we thought we'd just spend the whole evening in with you" Roger explained as he held the cup out to John, Brian and Freddie stood behind him with awkward yet endearing smiles on their faces.   
————  
spend the evening together they did. They sat and talked for what felt like hours and hours and hours, the topic at some point turning to relationships. 

"So Deaks what did you actually like in a man, cause I know my particular taste in men tends to be-" If roger hadn't already cut off his own sentence it would surely have been cut off by the drink Freddie practically sprayed across the room in shock. "Wait your telling me your gay too! Are we all gay?!" Freddie asked loudly, covering his mouth at the statement he had just revealed to Roger and John.

"I'm bisexual Fred...also if you asked if the whole band is gay...does that mean your gay?" Roger didn't want to pry Freddie any further than he was comfortable with but the singer only nodded in response before speaking once more " wait you didn't act surprised when I said the whole band...you know about Brian?" Freddie responded with the realisation that Roger wasn't that shocked to know the whole band like men.

"Well yeah I would hope the guy that kissed me in the courtyard surrounded by flowers did have some interest in the thing between my legs Freddie!!" Roger exclaimed as Freddie and John took another drink, causing Johns drink to be the one spraying out of his mouth that time.

The band all sat in a stunned silence as they aired out all their secrets. The only secret being retained out of fear was the one they all had so agonisingly next common. How much they all wanted to be together.

"Well I'm glad we all got that off our chests..." Brian states as he wiped both Freddie and Johns drinks odd his face and lap, the least vocal member of the conversation just glad that everyone was finally out to each other. "Well I guess the band name really is appropriate then..." Roger said after without missing a beat, the sudden realisation of how fitting their band name was to their overall queerness caused them to erupt into a fit of laughter . The calm before the storm.


	10. Glances and Advances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Roger try to branch out the sheer passion and affection of their fresh relationship to John and Freddie who could only be described as oblivious yet sexually frustrated.

Things seemed to ramp up since everyone accidentally came out to each other. The sexual tension in every moment seemed to lurk in the air It always started in the mornings

———  
Roger gave up his room to John so that he could sleep upstairs with everyone else, this was perfectly acceptable when Roger got to wake up pressed gently against Brian's bare chest. Brian has already been awake and was gently brushing his hands through Roger's hair with a warm smile "Morning sweetheart" the drummer blushed wildly as he pressed is face as far into Brian's chest as he could get, trying to hide how flustered he's gotten. He wasn't use to being treated so kindly by someone in a relationship so the pet names seemed to knock the wind out of him whenever Brian managed to work them into his conversations.

Brian however was admiring the way a freshly awake Roger had already completely entangled himself with him. "Morning Bri" Roger mumbled with a smitten look on his face. Brian didn't mind that he didn't get some pet name because he realised that regardless of how big Rogers sexual reputation was, the drummer hadn't actually been in a stable relationship...ever. So he could understand why the gentle and loving concepts may be slightly foreign to him.

"I think I'm going to try flirt with John a bit today" Brian suggested as he pulled Roger in closer, the two had been discussing the best way to get the other two band mates involved in a relationship so it made sense for Brian to mention such things.

"Oh you should touch him a lot, you should see the way he looks at your fingers Brimi"the suggestion from Roger was naughty but at the same time sweet as it was ended by what seemed to be a nickname. "Brimi...like Bri May..." Roger explained, to a very confused yet happy Brian. 

"Ok I'll make sure to be all over him today...if your going to go for Freddie today make sure to do some singing practice, you should see what your voice does to everyone Rog," Brian smirked as Roger moved himself to be on top of him, their faces almost touching before Brian leant up to bridge the gap, sealing the pair in a soft yet passionate kiss.

"It's a good job you're cute enough for me to withstand that morning breath Rog" Brian joked as he pulled away, Roger gasping in fake offence.

"Speak for yourself Bri you're practically melting my face" he retaliated as he laughed, eventually collapsing into a fit of giggles against Brian's chest. The pair of them ready to cause havoc

————

John was instantly flustered as soon as he ran into Brian, "where did you get this shirt from Deaks it's so nice!" Brian asked about what realistically was a very mediocre shirt, Brian seemed to take some of the fabric in his hands as if to admire it but at the same time brushing and grabbing small bits of Johns waist, it took a lot of Johns willpower not to kiss him right there due to the fact that he already had Roger. But he couldn't stop the thoughts that entered his mind as soon as Brian's slender fingers brushed across his bare skin.

"Not sure, second hand, I'll be right back" John ran off to his newly given bedroom and slid down the door as he tried to deal with how heated he was. He was sure that was some sort of advance on Brian's part but he was with Roger so it couldn't be.

That didn't change the flutter in his chest or the tightness in his pants as he tried to privately cope with the outcome of some pretty simple contact.

———-

"So you brought me in here to do what exactly darling ?" Freddie asked as they walked into the studio, Roger walked his way through the booth. 

"I'm gonna do some notes for a song and I don't wanna bother anyone would you mind recording them for me?" Roger asked with innocent eyes and sinful intentions. He had no song to put these recordings on but he knew how crazy it drove Freddie. "Of course dear go ahead" Roger noticed the way Freddie's voice dipped slightly as he spoke.

Freddie tried so hard to keep it together as he sat with his headphones on listening to Roger sing, his voice sending a warm passion throughout his body, his heart was racing and his breathing was slightly hitched as his eyes glazed over slightly. He was so intoxicated by the way Roger sounded, the way he almost moaned as he sang could quite easily be enough to send Freddie over the edge. 

He was so distracted by him he almost forgot to stop the recording, Roger sauntering into the booth and stopping it himself, a hand placed gently on Freddie's back as he did so. The singer and drummer sharing a small moment of physical affection that would linger in both of their minds for the rest of the night.

————-

Roger smiled almost wickedly as he laid on his bed, Brian stood just at the end removing his shirt, he took a moment to marvel at Brian's body especially his waist he realised how much he wanted to hold onto him. 

" I think I definitely managed to get John flustered today" Brian laughed with a quiet whisper as he climbed onto the bed, this time he was on top of Roger and the pair couldn't help but connect instantly. Roger quickly rolled them round so that he was laid on top of Brian he then started to make his way down to Brian's neck sucking a point of Brian's neck that elicited a small moan from the guitarist. The pairs eyes widened at each other as Brian comprehended what he just did.

"I love you Brian...I'm not sure if that's too soon but since I met you I suppose it's always been there in a way" Roger quietly exclaimed as he gazed into Brian's mystical eyes. "I love you to Roger" Brian smiles widely as he pulled Roger back in for yet another passion filled kiss.

For the first time in god knows how long roger didn't feel any guilt, just sheer joy. Brian had never been so sure of his place in the world than he was the moment Roger told him he loved him. All they had to do to complete their dream was make sure Freddie and John knew how much they needed them.

Then everything could be as perfect as that moment .


	11. Jealous motivations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TW violent language* 
> 
> Paul Prenter begins to weed his way into the bands moments and feelings in order to isolate Freddie and keep him to himself. This takes an emotional toll on Roger, Brian and John.

The gentle moments of subtle affection between all members of the band had reached a peak at some point at ridge farm, Much to the annoyance of Paul Prenter who was ridden with hatred and malice when he witnessed bouts of passion aimed at Freddie. To counteract the rising passion his approach to stopping such bouts became a lot more extreme.

It started with Roger.

————-

Roger and Freddie had done some extra little recordings for seaside rendezvous, Freddie giggled in amazement as Roger made little sounds that seemed to imitate instruments as he sung. Freddie has now made a habit of holding onto Rogers arm when recording, Roger relished in this contact and had bashfully retold it Brian every time it happened however neither he nor Freddie actually spoke about it after.

What the pair didn't see were the sharp eyes of Prenter sat in the booth, his breathing slightly ragged and his fists clenched.

Some time after everyone else had left and Roger and Paul were the only two who remained in the studio, Paul made his way toward Roger who seemed to be in a world of his own as he tidied up the area. 

"You leave him alone Taylor" Paul pulled on Rogers shirt sleeve to stand him upright, the drummer very obviously rattled by the mans actions as he stood with a confused and already angered expression on his face. "Or I'm sure the press will find out about you and your little boyfriend...I'm sure you could hold your own against homophobic attacks Roger" Paul seemed to linger closer, his breath warm on Roger's face as the drummer winced; unable to walk away due to the vice like grip on his arm.

"But your lanky guitarist boyfriend...I think they'd snap him in half" Paul's words made Roger go from anger to fear very quickly. The need to protect Brian outweighing the need to defend himself. He felt a pang of guilt as that would mean leaving Freddie vulnerable however he knew at the particular moment in time Paul hold too much dangerous power over not only his personal life but his professional life. 

"Fine" Roger sighed as Paul let go, he wanted to add 'but if you hurt Freddie I won't hesitate in ripping your head off' however he knew that would be too risky and could easily tip Prenter over the edge.

After asserting himself to Roger, he then moved on to Brian.

———

It was after the two shared a moment together in the hill, as they always did. Paul stood outside and watched them from the door as they giggled and talked. Freddie would occasionally lean on Brian in collisions of tender earnest. This made Paul's blood boil and as soon as Freddie went inside Paul pulled Brian to the side.

The guitarist winced at the pressure out on his arm, certain it would bruise as the shorter man gripped onto him. "Stay away from Freddie he's not yours" Paul demanded almost immediately following it with a very convincing, "or ill out you to the press".

Brian took a minute to process what he had just been told,his fear far outweighing his anger. "Wouldn't want your parents to find out about your little escapades with your little drummer boyfriend from a dirty little news article would you?" The words sent a wave of panic and shock through Brian's system as Paul gripped harder, he could feel the mans nails dig through the flimsy fabric of his shirt. 

"Fine I'll leave him alone" Brian feared what Paul was capable of, making his decision to back away from Freddie hoping that because he complied with Prenters requests no one would be hurt.

The guitarist put on a brave face after Paul let go, acting as if nothing had happened as he took a sip of a freshly made coffee. Mentally slapping himself when he even looked in Freddie's direction.

After that the only person left to target was John.

———-  
It wasn't even a particular event that sparked Paul's anger it was just the general behaviour John and Freddie expressed for each other. This made it more frighting when Paul cornered John alone and pressed a hand tightly over his mouth.

"You stay the fuck away from Freddie or I will not hesitate to hurt you or Brian or Roger"John screamed roll no avail against Paul's hand as Prenter pushed on his chest, "are we clear?" John nodded along to the mans words, tears already forming in his eyes as Paul walked away.

————

So the moments stopped, at least between the rest of the boys and Freddie, they daren't even look in his direction in fear that his obsessive shadow Paul was watching. The little glances the little touches, they pushed Freddie away when he tried to hold onto them and it broke them to see the pained look in his eyes as they did so. 

It especially got to Deaky, he was very expressive and if something upset him he was likely to cry. He found himself running out of rehearsals to hide the tears falling from his eyes in fear after Freddie did so much as playfully flirt with him. This of course worried Brian and Roger.

Brian and Roger didn't discuss their encounters with Paul, not wanting to worry the other without realising they were both experiencing the same form of emotional manipulation. Instead they laid snuggled in bed in silence; Roger leaned against Brian and listened to the sound of his chest rising and falling. They acknowledged a certain understanding that something wasn't quite right. They also didn't talk about for fear that Paul would listen through the door, they were unsure of the consequences of talking about Paul's demands and they were certainly much too afraid to find out.

John, Brian and Roger were placed into a very deep emotional conflict, but Freddie was the one sat wondering if he had stopped being good enough.


	12. Love of my life don’t leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *TW: Non-consensual touching*
> 
> The distance from the rest of the band due to Paul Prenter’s emotional manipulation plan starts to take a real emotional toll on Freddie until Paul’s delusion reaches a boiling point.

To say Freddie hadn't noticed the distance would be wrong. His heart began to ache when he sat alone. 

He couldn't find solice in his regular activities such as playing the piano, walking out to the hill or even relishing in Johns late night caffeine. Roger stopped wandering into the room to grace Freddie with a simple singalong, Brian stopped running up to the top of the hill in efforts to catch up with Freddie only to pass out next to him at the top. John no longer met his eyes as he gave such wonderful praises of Johns efforts.

He had found himself in Paul's company more and he hated it. He knew Paul liked him, or course unaware of the level of which Paul went to make sure he was the only available option, however he still felt alone when the man chartered into his ear all day long.

It was back, Freddie hated to admit it, but his crippling loneliness was back. He felt guilty as if he had done something wrong. Any attempt at any sort of conversation was immediately shut down and it made him want to scream. 

He immediately began to scrawl down lyrics and notes, music at this point being his only escape form the crushing feeling of being alone. He of course limited the 'love' in the song to one person as he knew that regardless of how much he loved his three bandmates, the record simply would not sell otherwise.

He sat up all night trying to channel his devastating caverns of abandonment into beautifully poetic lyrics, tears cascading down his cheeks as he did so.  
———  
Another habit that returned was Freddie crying in the bathroom, he made an extra effort make sure that his wails and cries were completely muffled as his body was racked with sobs on the bathroom floor. He aches to feel the warmth of Brian as he had before, comforting him and telling him everything was going to be okay. He wanted to be able to cry into Rogers chest without him pulling away and for the love of god he just wanted to look into Johns beautiful bright eyes again. He continued to cry as none of those occurred and he was left sobbing on the floor.

———-  
And so as Freddie sat by the piano, Paul stood at the end, his lyrics flowed off his tongue in a way that seemed to call out for help, for love...for anything.

Freddie was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the way that Paul edged his way closer, a delusional thought in Prenter's mind that the song must be about him. That's what filled him with such a sudden fear as he snapped back to reality and was met instantly with Paul hovering close to his face. 

"Don't worry Freddie,I'll never leave you" he smiled what seemed to be a genuine smile before Freddie pushed him away. "The song isn't about you!" Freddie exclaimed as he tried to get up, Paul immediately pressing his hands to Freddie's hips.

"You're kidding me right?!" Paul's expression shifted from genuine to malevolent as his fingers dig deeper into Freddie's hips. "Paul you're hurting me!" Freddie tried to speak before one hand was moved from his hips to his mouth, the second hand shaking round his back to keep him in place.

"You mean to tell me I went through all that effort making sure no one dare look at you and you can't even be thankful enough to choose me"the delusional filled words slipped from Paul's lips causing Freddie's eyes to widen.

Looking back he saw the fear in everyone's faces whenever surrounded by Paul. A sudden anger filled Freddie as he tried to pull away, clearly unsuccessful as Paul pulled him in for a violent sloppy kiss.

Freddie felt hands travel around his body as he was unable to part from Paul, "Help!" The singer screamed out as he parted with Paul's lips for a second, hoping that someone may hear him and come running in; tears now falling down his cheeks as Paul ripped him of his first kiss.

———

"FRED?!" Brian called out quickly as he ran to the studio, anger engulfing him when he saw the sight before him. He was so blinded by anger he hadn't noticed John and Roger appear behind him.

Roger and John immediately pulled Paul off of Freddie, Brian rushing in to hold Freddie in his arms the guitarist whispering a million apologies into his ear as the singer sobbed into his chest.

On the other end of the room Paul had broken free from John and Roger, managing to get Roger toward the wall by his neck. This action was swiftly stopped by John who pulled at Paul's collar, yanking him as harshly as he could away from Rogers personal space, he then followed that with a swift punch hard enough to knock Paul out cold, sending the man to the ground.

In a moment of pride, Roger cupped Johns face with his hands, they're breathing and the pure adrenaline pumping "that was the hottest thing I've ever seen" Roger exclaimed quickly before capturing John in a wick yet passionate kiss, not giving John enough time to react before he broke away and ran to Freddie's aid. John following suit.

———-

The four of them had a lot to talk about as they sat equally sobbing into each others arms that night, only stopping to kick Paul from the house. They decided that it was best just for that night that they try and rekindle what Paul had tried his best to tear down, the four of them collectively moving two mattresses onto the living room floor,pushing them together so that they could all fall asleep in each others arms with a gentle reassurance of everyone's presence. They weren't quite sure what that made them as they all snuggled close to each other on that particularly chilly might however they knew that it was something they would never let anybody else come in between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one go I’m on a roll (mostly because I wanted to get the sad stuff over and done with) hope you enjoy both chapters!!


	13. Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are discovered and uncovered after the incident with Paul a few days after. Freddie has to heal but this time he didn’t have to do it alone.

It had been a few days since the incident, The only lasting effect or had on Freddie at that moment in time was a horrific fear of Paul, who was disgraced and removed from the farm shortly after Brian threw him outside.

John has been behaving slightly weird since that night due to the fact that he and Roger kissed, right in front of Brian. "Hey Brian...you're not angry I kissed roger are you?" The bassist asked as he sat on the sofa beside him.

Instead of a vocal answer, Brian turned John to face him before pulling him into a soft kiss; this time giving John enough time to react and enough time for Johns hands to gently work their way onto Brian's face, running across the dips of his cheekbones. The guitarist pulled away with a smug yet gentle smile, "does that answer your question Deaks?" As smug as Brian was at that moment neither man could avoid the bashful blush that spread across their cheeks as John nodded. 

"Sweetheart I think we need to ask John a question" Brian turned to talk to Roger as he came into the room, the blonde quickly placing down the hot cup of tea he had made himself as if this was a rehearsed protocol that the couple had planned out. 

"Okay so when me and Brian officially got together, we had to talk to each other about something first...we liked other people too..." John could tell where roger was going with his words but it didn't stop the burning excitement he felt as Roger sat beside him, placing his hand on his. "It's you and Freddie...and we didn't want to chance it because we were afraid that you didn't even want to date one of us let alone date the both of us" Brian continued and John coined onto the fact that they had definitely been rehearsing this in their spare time. "What we're trying to ask is...would you be our boyfriend John?" They tried to say it at the same time but laughed gently as roger followed slightly after Brian. 

John was absolutely taken aback, he'd been lusting and longing after them all this time and he could've just had them...together?! He leaned back slightly, the guitarist and drummer moving forward so that he could look at them both and the wishful tender look in their eyes. "Of course!" Deaky happily squealed as he happily jumped between the pair, the warmth of their bodies leaving a subtle comfort.

"Now all we need to do is find Freddie" John smiled warmly as Roger snuggled against him. They were unsure if Freddie would even be available to such an idea after what happened with Paul but regardless they would stand by him and support him. "I think I may have an idea" Roger smiled as he sat up, remembering the places he tended to drift.

———-

Freddie has sat by the piano mindlessly plinking the keys whilst his thoughts ran by at a million miles an hour. For the first time since the incident he realised what Paul had said, "you couldn't even be thankful enough to chose me" it suggested to Freddie that he had other options. Freddie was very lucky in the sense that the incident did not have many long lasting effects, it seemed to just make him very strict in enforcing some sort of boundary.

"Fred?" Freddie quickly turned his head to see John, Roger and Brian all stood in the doorway; a glow upon their cheeks. "Yes my dears?" Freddie turned round on his chair to face them as they all sauntered into the room. 

"We love you" John said in his typical bluntness, the other two men blushing wildly as they grasped onto John like an anchor. It was very clear what they meant and Freddie couldn't help but also blush at Johns words.

"And we can understand Fred if your not ready for anything like that after what happened" Brian added with the other two nodding along with him. "Will you be our Boyfriend Fred?" Roger asked, his eyes blown wide with love as he gazed upon the singer.

"Of course my darlings!" Freddie almost slipped into their arms with an excited hop as the others embraced him as gently as they could. "I know you'll follow along anyway but if I say no...or if I tell you to get off me please just do that for me my dears" Freddie added as the group cuddle split apart. The rest of the band all swearing full allegiance to the Freddie's requirements.

They could tell that Freddie had some sort of inner conflict with his right to control his own body so they vowed to let him do that, as any decent person would do anyways if a delusional manager hadn't shattered those ideals.

Freddie couldn't quite build himself up to a kiss yet however he made sure to dish out a hug to each of the men individually to convey the same amount of affection and utter happiness they had all experienced. 

Freddie was able to nuzzle warmly into Brian's chest as he hugged against him, feeling comfort being so enveloped and protected in Brian's arms.

When he hugged Roger he felt protective and he supposed Roger must've felt the same way as they clung onto each other in an almost desperate manner. Wanting to shield each other from pain.

Freddie could feel John smiling widely against his shoulder as he pulled Freddie in for a hug, his hands wrapping firmly around him in a way that felt fuzzy and nice. 

Freddie wasn't the best he could be at that moment, but he knew with Roger, Brian and John there by his side to help him, he'd finally be able to enjoy the dream then reality he had so desperately hoped for.


	14. A week rushing by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Queen left Ridge farm they had a whirlwind of a week to accomplish far more professionally and personally Bethan they ever could’ve dreamed.

Queens first week in a relationship was a complete whirlwind. It all started with them leaving Ridge Farm a place that had been completely private and completely impartial from societies expectations.

———

As Brian packed his case, he noticed something missing...he had three whole shirts missing from his wardrobe and suitcase. He wandered out to the landing to see Freddie, Roger and John all congregated on the landing with their packed suitcases and smug cheeky looks on their faces, each one of them wearing one of Brian's shirts. 

John had opted for a particular fluffy jumper as the weather had started to cool, his face blushed and warm as he looked bashfully at Brian. 

Freddie has opted for something that showcased his collarbones but also remained tight to him, his look toward Brian being described more as a smug seduction as he eyed him up and down.

Roger had chosen one of Brian's small shirts that rode up his stomach slightly, showing every piece of delicious body that he could as he gave a look of fake innocence. "You're all lucky they look so good on you" Brian stated with a smile before turning back to go close his suitcase.

——  
The next day they spent the whole day trying to figure out a way in which they could all sleep in the same bed, their finances were awful enough as is but they all wanted one bed that they could cuddle in.

" I suppose we could get a double bed and snuggle really close?" Freddie suggested as they sat at their dining room table, the rest of them poking at their food as Freddie talked. "And feel Brian poking into my back, sorry but that's irresistible and I would like to be able to walk thanks" Roger stated as he took a bite of his bacon, John almost choking on his drink as Brian went red. It was surprisingly the first time anyone in the relationship had insinuated something so filthy so of course it had to be Roger.

"Well I think we should get a double bed for the spare room because when the time arrives I'm not sure if we can fool around in a single mattress without unnecessary injury" John stated after recovering from Roger's statement and thinking about it logically. Brian was still as red as a tomato as John and Freddie went back and forth talking about the logistics of four men trying to fuck on a single mattress.

"Well Deaky darling you're in control of the finance, if you think we should then that's what we'll do" Freddie got up from his seat at the table to walk round to where John was sat, planting a kiss on his cheek.  
Everyone's eyed widened due to the fact that this was the first time Freddie had been able to progress past a hug after what happened.

Roger and Brian eyed Freddie eagerly as he walked round the table. He first planted a soft kiss onto Rogers warm cheek, the blonde trying his hardest not to squeal from delight as Freddie moved onto Brian. Freddie then gave a warm kiss on the cheek to Brian, his lips meeting Bri's dimple in a way that made both of them blush. 

There was an unspoken pride for the guys, they wanted to congratulate Freddie on being able to do such a thing without recoiling or running off, but they knew the way Freddie was...he never much took a fancy to pity. 

——-  
Closer to the end of the week they recorded the music video for bohemian rhapsody, knowing they could use it for top of the pops instead of actually going on the show that Roger dreaded so much.

"Oh I must say my dears you look absolutely divine!" Freddie exclaimed watching the footage back. Everyone expected Freddie to talk that way on set about his 'friends' so he could compliment and fawn over them as much as he pleased in public, the other members did not have such luxury.

It would be too out of character for the lady-loving hardened drummer to tell the rest of the band how very fuckable they were, not uncharacteristic in terms of the phrasing but instead the people in which he desired to express it to. It caused an ache in his chest yet he persisted.

It would be to noticeable if Brian held onto John whilst Roger and Freddie filmed their ridiculous Galileo part. Neither of them had being characterised as affectionate to the general public so seeing such tenderness between them would most definitely stir suspicion. 

So they all lived vicariously through glances, though Freddie could be so filthy out loud without repercussion he also did relish in the absolutely filthy eye contact they all shared for the split seconds where no one else was looking.

——-

Then it got closer to the weekend and Freddie had requests. "I would like one of you to kiss me please" Freddie asked as he stood in front of the sofa they were all sat on, it's almost as if you could hear jaws hit the floor as the three men stared up at him. "Fred are you sure love?" Roger asked taking Freddie's hand as he stood up to face him.

"Yes, I'll never get better if I don't...I want to be able to experience the little offhand moments of affection you all share with each-other without fear of upsetting me"Freddie explained as he wrapped his arms round Roger's waist the blonde bringing his hands up to singers face, Freddie nuzzled into the touch to fell comfortable with the affection before Roger pulled him down into a kiss. It was perfect for Freddie because there were no hands around his waist to keep him from moving there was no confinement just a freeing passion as Roger's lips moved against his.

"No fair I just noticed Rogers the first one out of all of us to kiss everyone first!" John exclaimed as he stood up,"can I?" John asked with a blush across his cheeks. 

"Of course my darling deaky" Freddie smiled warmly as John pulled him closer. Thankfully John followed suit from Roger and cupped either side of Freddie's face and gently kissed him, his soft lips colliding with Freddie's in a heavenly fashion before pulling away.

Freddie then looked down to Brian, before the guitarist had time to react the singer had jumped into his lap, kissing him with a passion that caught Brian by surprise. Brian's hands made their way to Freddie's hair but made sure not to pull or to close his grip so that he didn't feel stuck.

Freddie pulled away to realise that John and Roger had sat either side of Brian, the guitarist turning from one side to the other to kiss each one, Freddie still sat on his lap. 

In the end they fell asleep like that, with everyone piled on or against Brian in a way to make up for all the affection they missed out on in public. The weekend had finished quicker than it started but the change accomplished in that week was considerably monumental and that was something that the four men would be thankful for the rest of their lives. 

None of them were fully healed of their worries and fears but they knew as long as they could stay together nothing else mattered.


	15. Top of the charts, stuck in a lift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *slightly smutty*
> 
> A chronicle of experiences the boys shared checking into their first hotel before touring.

Not long after the release of Bohemian Rhapsody on top of the pops, the band went on tour to promote their new album ' A night at the Opera'.   
They were all stood in a lift after checking into the latest hotel when an they heard something over the radio.

"Do you hear that, we're number one on the charts!!" Roger exclaimed loudly to the other members, the excitement on their faces as they bounced around in a joyous glee. That was until the lift came to a halt, the lights dimming significantly.

"What the fuck?" Brian exclaimed as he reached for the help button, realising they were stuck in the lift. They couldn't do much else but wait as the lift had come to a complete halt between two floors.

"Oh my god, number one band in England and we're gonna suffocate in this fucking lift!" Freddie exclaimed which sent John into a small panic. The rest do the group could see he was trying to hide his fear but after they had been in the lift for thirty minutes and it jerked down slightly in an unstable way he couldn't stop the tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm being so pathetic" John cried as he tried to hush himself, He then felt himself being pulled into Brian's chest. He cried against it as he felt Roger and Freddie's hands rub up and down his back. "You're not being pathetic love it's okay to be a little bit frightened...we won't let anything happen to you deaky darling" Freddie assured him as he hugged into the back of him. 

"Yeah Deaky it's okay to-" Rogers words became slowly drowned out by his own tears as he became overwhelmed by the stress, Freddie opened his arms as Roger rushed in, nuzzling into him as he cried softly into his chest. They waited like that for as long as they could before the lift finally got moving again.

———  
"Oh I'm so glad we got connecting rooms," Roger smiles as he walked through the rooms, they weren't anything to dashing but they had a door in between so it was ideal for the four of them to be together without suspicion. 

Everyone seemed to look to John who seemed to have something to say, like he was holding himself back on the edge of the bed trying not to speak. "I love you guys...I really love you...and I know that's probably way to soon but I feel like I've loved you too long to hold it in!" It seemed to spill out of his mouth to the point it made his own jaw drop.

"I love you too deaky darling", Freddie cooed.

"I love you too Deaks" Brian declared.

" I love you too Deaky you romantic rascal" Roger laughed as he barrelled toward him, knocking him back against the mattress with a kiss before getting up and declaring, " I love you guys!"

"I love you too sweetheart" Brian expressed, knowing that each member of the relationship should get an individual declaration of love.

"I love you to Rog" Freddie beamed as Roger lean this head against him.

"I love you too Roger" John pulled Roger away from Freddie before placing another kiss on Rogers lips.

"My turn" Freddie exclaimed as he turned to face them like an audience "My dearest darlings I love you all very much" he took the declaration to his level of extravagance as he flailed his arms out in a glee. 

"I love you too Fred," Brian said with a sweet tone as Freddie brushed some curls from his face. 

"I love you too Freddie" Roger looked to Freddie before he too moved some curls from Brian's face.

"I love you to darling" John spoke, turning the tables and using darling against Freddie which made him blush terribly. "You missed this one" John went to the front of him to also play with Brian's hair.

Before Brian even got the chance to speak Roger was quick on his feet," I love you so much Brimi" He beamed as he moved some hair out of his face and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

"I also love you very much Bri" Freddie was quick to follow suit, moving some hair aside and placing a soft kiss on his other cheek.

"I love you so much Brian" John smirked as he realised he got the best position, placing a soft kiss on Brian's lips before swiftly pulling away. 

The poor guitarist was absolutely dazed by love, he had gone significantly loopy from the adrenaline in his veins. "I love you guys too! This is so surreal" Brian exclaimed as he put his arms round Freddie and Roger, John doing the same as they all pulled into a tight hug.

———-  
"Oh Mary dear are the cats behaving?" Freddie inquired loudly over the phone. Mary was Freddie's Ex that left him after realising he was gay. The two still made frequent contact, especially due to the fact that Mary had offered to watch Freddie's cats while queen toured.

John was so tired he hadn’t realised anyone was in the shower until he heard a small yell when he walked into the bathroom. He took a split second look at the water glistening against Rogers body before quickly dipping back out, his back pressed against the door in embarrassment “sorry rog” he laughed as he walked away to use the other bathroom followed by him accidentally having skin to skin contact with Brian May. The guitarist and bassist were both equally startled however it didn’t take long for John to tangle his hands in Brian’s hair before kissing him passionately. Brian trying his hardest to hold and grasp any part of John he could without his towel falling down, trying to pull himself as close to the bassist as he possibly could. As John pulled away he accidentally pulled the towel with him, quickly covering his eyes to protect Brian’s modesty, smiling awkwardly as he walked out.

——-

“Just go as far as you can go with me Bri” was the sentence Brian was met with. In the current situation he had been placed in; he and Freddie were sharing one room with John and Roger sharing the other. Freddie was trying to expand his boundary so that he could enjoy himself as much as the others. 

“Okay uh...tell me or do something if you want me to stop at any point okay?” Brian explained and Freddie was happy to agree.

The guitarist dived on top of Freddie, their mouths connecting in an earnest passion as Freddie reached up to put his hands on Brian’s delicious waist, they stayed making out for a moment before Brian moved into his neck, working his way down to lay kisses upon the crook in his neck, the singer gasping in delight as Brian worked wonders on his brain. It was only as things started getting significantly heated that Freddie gently pushed Brian away “that’s the best I can do for now my dear” He almost apologised as Brian got off of him.

“I’m so proud of you Freddie, let me know if you wanna try again at any point...hey and if you don’t that’s okay, I love you” Brian showered Freddie in glorious praise not letting him wallow in guilt for something that wasn’t even his fault. “I love you to Bri” Freddie answered back before laying himself against Brian’s chest.

——-

Roger and John were trying there best not to fuck right then and there, they wanted their first time to be as a group so as the two desperately dry humbled each other between kisses it took a lot of will power not to take the pj bottoms off right then and there. They slowly managed to calm theirselves down, both taking a moment to gaze at each other before their eyes widened. 

They each noticed a trail of hickeys they left on the others neck as they battled for dominance, their gasps turning to laughter as Roger settled against Johns chest. “I love you Deaks” Roger exclaimed with a loving sigh as he relaxed against him. “ I love you too Rog” John smiled as he stroked Rogers hair, a feeling of bliss between the two.

If this was only the night before the tour, they could only imagine what would happen once they actually started performing.


	16. Not the first show, still the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SMUT*
> 
> It wasn’t technically their first show however it was queens first show in a relationship, so it wasn’t exactly easy for them all to keep it in their pants u till they got back to the hotel.

It was their first show on the Night at the opera tour. Now that they were all dating the extravagant outfits they wore only causes more fluster.

——-

John had put on some silk trousers, the other three men trying not to ogle at the way the fabric cling to him. A waistcoat to match simply drove the other three into internal madness. "Oh deaky darling you must let me do your makeup" Freddie practically pounced over in his one peice, an eyeshadow pallet and a brush in hand as the bassist leant forward eagerly. The pair of them smiling as Freddie applied the eyeshadow as gingerly as he could.

Roger had opted for a shawl as he got boiling on stage, he turned to Brian who was having slight trouble getting into his newest extravagant tunic, the billowing sleeves enabling him to lace it up round the back. "Need help Brimi?" Roger asked as he pulled up his zipper, the Guitarist smiling at him and nodding before Roger worked his hands round the ties, pulling him tightly in. 

He felt Brian's breath hitch slightly but he got it done just in time to fasten up the billowing sleeves,"this reveal is going to be so cool" Brian exclaimed eagerly as his breath hitched once more his waist almost an hourglass, which looked so fragile on his dainty frame.

——-

On stage it was even worse, the way Freddie grinder on everyone, even thrusting against Roger's drums had left them all severely tight in the trousers, deaky trying his best to move his bass over the very obvious silk bulge that just didn't seem to go away. For Brian and John the friction of their instruments rubbing against their clothed erections were quite easily the most torturous circumstances they had ever undergone. Brian even hearing John let out a little moan as they walked by each other. 

Roger had the easiest seat in the house, quite literally as he could sit back and watch everyone and their sexy glory whilst hiding his growing interest behind his drum set, the only thing giving away his filthy thoughts being his filthy faces and changes in pitch.

Freddie actually had it the hardest however because he had no instrument to cover his arousal so when it came to one of Brian's long guitar solos he ran backstage as fast as he could, fetching a kimono before running back out fully covered, only stripping back off when he'd managed to calm himself down.

———  
What seemed to be even more torturous was the room in which they all got changed in after the show. If no one else had been in that room they would've ripped each other's clothes to shreds the minute they closed the door however the room was swarmed with groupies and staff so all they could do was throw filthy glances at one another, trying to put their incredibly tight jeans on in this situation seemed to make the situation even more distressing.

———-  
The limo they took to the hotel could've been steaming it was so hot in there. The driver thankfully had his shutter closed but they didn't want to risk kissing.

Brian and Roger gently palmed eachother, suppressing deep moans as they got eachother all worked up in the limo. John felt a hand grab his and very quickly he had his hand on Freddie's crotch. He looked at Freddie in the eyes with an excited and aroused look. Everyone shifting awkwardly in their seats until they got to the hotel rooms.

As they got in the lift, in which they were the only riders, Freddie pulled them all close together and whispered with a lustful tone,"let me be in control of the physical side darlings and you can do what you like to me dears" he whispered his consent and all of them had to resist the pent up urge to make out right then and their, they'd been consistently getting turned on for over three whole hours at this rate.

———-

The moment that hotel door was closed the clothes were flying off, it's like they all wanted to taste each other as much as they could, moving from one lover to another with a burst of passion trying to showcase to each of them how much they listed for them.

John had a firm hold on Brian's waist as he hoisted the tall skinny guitarist over his shoulder, Brian gasped in an aroused glee as John basically threw him on the bed before littering his neck with violent kisses.

Freddie and Roger were bing pretty soft all things considered, still tenderly making out against the wall Roger broke apart to establish what they would do first so that Freddie would know, "Freddie can I touch you?" He tried to keep his composure but he ended up sounding like a desperate mess as his crotch created friction against Freddie's thigh. "Oh Rog if you didn't I think I'd explode" Freddie replies back with a whining whisper.

John had managed to get both him and Brian completely down to their underwear, the both of them now letting out moans as they grinded against each other, "Brian can I suck you off?" John asked for Brian's consent and Brian could swear he'd never heard John talk so dirty. "Oh deaks you can suck me dry for all I care" he exclaimed. Just as quick as Brian gave consent John was inching down Brian's underwear, his erection springing up from the confinement that had been moved away.

Brian tried not to scream with sheer ecstasy when John put his lips on the tip of his cock, slowly taking in as much as he could before beginning to suck Brian off. The guitarist let out a string of desperate moans as one of his hands slowly made its way to Johns hair, all it took was one pull to Johns hair and he felt the bassist moan against his shaft. He'd have to save that conversation for later as he was to busy almost spilling into Johns mouth with a muffled cry. He had been so worked up all night it wasn't a surprise John pulled him undone so easy.

Meanwhile Freddie and Roger could've gotten off exclusively to John and Brian's mystical experience, every moan and cry made their dry humping go just a little bit faster. Freddie pulled Roger over to the bed before bringing his face incredibly close "Look at them my dear" Freddie held Rogers cheeks and made him look at the scene unfolding before them.

Brian had flipped John around so that he was lying on his back, now sucking him off with a desperate taste for more. 

"You want me to do that for you Dear?" Freddie brought Roger back to face him, the blonde nodded "say it out loud Roger my love so I'm absolutely sure" Freddie asked out loud partly because of course needed Rogers consent but also because he wanted to hear the drummers soft yet raspy voice beg.

"Please Freddie please do it" Roger whined as he kissed Freddie's neck, trying anything to make him do it. The singer smiles as he planted kissed down Rogers neck, working his way down to his crotch at an agonisingly low pace the drummer being very vocal as Freddie finally made it to his erection, laying a kiss on his still clothed cock.

His pants were removed in a swoop, Freddie immediately beginning to suck in Rogers rock solid arousal.

It may have been the combination of both occurrences happening at the same time but as John and Roger were both being brought to a state of euphoria in either bed their heads fell in a way that they faced each other. The combination of seeing the others blissed our expression with the bliss they were experiencing was enough to tip both of them over the edge as they both came with a shout. 

Just as Roger recovered from his orgasm Freddie found himself face to face with the drummer once more,"hand or mouth?" Roger asked very bluntly with lust still coating his lips, the bliss yet to dissolve from his gaze. "Oh if you'd be so kind ass to toss me off darling" Freddie spoke and Roger complied, freeing him of his underwear before using the generous amount of precum Freddie already had as lube. 

It felt very freeing for Freddie as Roger jerked him off, He didn't want to flee or escape he was in complete control and yet so under the will of Rogers hand. Due to the fact he had been so riled up on stage it didn't take long for singer to orgasm loudly before falling limp against Roger.

Just as the two recovered from their lustful daze Brian and John handed them a glass of water each, John cleaning the pair up with a hot cloth. Freddie has never had sex before so it was setting a high standard; Roger had definitely had sex before but he had never received aftercare so he was immediately filled with a joyous delight as Brian and John attentively cared for him and Freddie.

———

"We're lucky we don't have another show tomorrow...my throat is quite simply hoarse" Freddie laughed as he and Roger snuggled up in bed, the drummer laid against his chest in a gentle hug.

"Yeah a combination of beating the drums then beating Freddie off has seriously fucked up my wrists" Roger tiredly expressed with a laugh against Freddie's warm chest.

They expected a snarky comment from either the bassist or Guitarist however Brian and John were long asleep, the two nuzzled against each other in a soft bid for affection. Entangled in a way that you simply couldn't pull apart. Roger and Freddie following not that far behind as they drifted asleep in each others arms.

———  
As sunlight cascaded through the window Deaky laid very much wide awake with a rock hard erection belonging to Brian Harold May basically poking into his back. As soon as Brian awoke he held onto John closer, realising with a quick glance that the bassist was also hard. "You want to...uh-I can't" John interrupted Brian's idea.

"I just really don't think I can do it yet, it might take a bit longer for me to get there I only comprehended I was gay a couple ago",The thoughts of the conversation at ridge farm dancing across his mind . 

"That's totally fine John, we can do whatever you want whenever you want, even if that's nothing at all" Brian smiled at John as he turned to face him. The pair interrupted by a loud moan from the bathroom coming from Freddie, causing the pair still in bed to descend into laughter. 

————

They loved to each think of the wonders of the privacy the group had alone however they all seemed to neglect the thought of having to hide themselves from the public. But they decided to cross that bridge when they came to it


	17. Seeing the sights and  fighting urges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band have a hard time not being able to express their love in public and it seems to wear them down a bit.

Out of all the places they went to, Japan was by far their favourite. The four of them managing to spend whole days when they weren't rehearsing or performing just exploring different cities and attractions. The only problem was them physically being in public.

———

John was having a very difficult time, he and Freddie had decided to see the sights whilst Roger and Brian went to eat, the sights sure were beautiful and also at times very educational however these sights did not soothe the aching of his heart whenever he truly took the time to gaze upon Freddie. He was absolutely gorgeous the way his black hair fell to frame his ever so chiselled face. John wanted to hold his hands, kiss him, do anything! But he just couldn't. 

"What's wrong deaky darl-" Freddie halted his own sentence as he picked up on Johns slightly stand-offish behaviour. "We need to go back to the hotel" John almost demanded as he looked Freddie desperately in the eyes. The singer understood immediately as he began to walk back in the direction they came, a small thank you being uttered as they did so.

———

As soon as they got to the hotel room, John broke down in tears, almost collapsing to the floor as he sobbed. "Oh deaky my sweetest what's wrong ?" Freddie grew concerned as he joined John on the floor.

"Can I please kiss you Freddie?" John was so desperate to show how much he loved Freddie in that moment and as soon as Freddie nodded the bassist planted a very sloppy yet tender kiss on the singers lips, the tears staining his face.

"I just realised how hidden we are...I wish I could show you off Fred...love you unapologetically in public as I do now because Freddie your so amazing and beautiful"John gushed about Freddie before crying again and resting against him. 

"Oh I wish the same my love, I want everyone to know that such an amazing wonderful man is already taken" Freddie giggled as he kissed Johns forehead softly, "by my other two favourite men no less" he added with a smile as John looked up.

"One day Fred...I'm gonna get your microphone at a concert... and I'm going to tell everyone how much I love you and Roger and Brian" Freddie blushed at John's declaration as the bassist wiped his tears away.

———

Brian and Roger had managed to get kicked out of a restaurant because they absentmindedly held hands, it wasn't even something they though they could get kicked out for however it seemed like people payed way too much attention to the physical movements of the pair. They were of course furious but Roger had never seen Brian with such fire and if it weren't for the circumstances it would've totally turned him on.

When they two made it through the hotel door they were both met face to face with John and Freddie huddled up in the floor. There was no official greeting between the four of them before Brian and Roger both fell to either side of Freddie and John, wrapping their arms around them in a tight hug.

———

"Maybe we could come up with phrases...little things to say to each other to say we love one another in public" Brian suggested once they finally got up off the floor. 

"Nice idea but I think someone would cotton on love" John states as he sat beside Brian on the bed. "We could do what we've always done...put all the emotion toward song lyrics...even if it doesn't become a song it would be the best option" John laughed as he spoke, realising the album they were touring at that moment was basically one big barf of pent up emotion.

"Like how I wrote 'you're my best friend'," John added and the other three looked up at him in surprise. Most of the time song they wrote didn't carry much significance to their real lives however upon comprehending this the other three men couldn't stop blushing.

"Oh and I said it was a shit song!" Roger exclaimed loudly as he basically ran into Johns arms "Please forgive me love" He said before pulling away from his chest, the bassist tangling his hands in Rogers hair as they faced each other.

"I'll think about it" John laughed before placing a kiss on Rogers lips, the drummer melting into it as if searching for forgiveness.

"Boys as much as Brian and I would relish in watching you two enjoy each other...we have to get ready for an interview" Freddie laughed, all four of them then thinking about the first half of Freddie's sentence with a hidden arousal. "Although before we do" Freddie sounds on his feet and pulled Brian in for a kiss, the guitarists hands made their way to Freddie's waist and surprising the singer didn't flinch or move away. When they had pulled away Roger and John were already interview ready, Roger even sporting a small amount of eyeshadow .

———

"So Roger....words have spread that you are great with the ladies" the translator spoke and John, Freddie and Brian had to try their best not to fall into a fit of laughter.

"Oh-uh-well...it comes naturally really" Roger complied with the statement as he too tried to hold back laughter. It was better for him to perpetuate this lie about being great with the women because at least then they wouldn't suspect him of being a big hit amongst his band mates.

"Oh you should've seen the girl he brought in the other day" Freddie laughed looking toward John knowing that the girl was him," she was absolutely obsessed with him darling" the four used that little joke to let out all the pent up laughter they had from previous statements.

It wasn't all fun and games trying to hide their love for eachother, but at least they were learning how to brighten the experience a bit.


	18. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogers fear of hurting everyone he loves most reaches an all time high when a stranger has him seething with anger.
> 
> TW: Period Typical homophobia

The tour had been going just as planned they went to so many countries and new places, even diving into a couple clubs along the way to unwind. It was one of these unwinding visits that really put the bands relationship to a test.

———

John was on the dance floor, the bassist had gone out alone which was quite unusual for him however he enjoyed the vibe as he boogied on the dance floor. He went to leave, the humid air hitting him as he left. He dawdled for a moments on the side of the street, caught off guard when someone approached in with a wicked grin. 

"I know your filthy little secret...f*g" the man whispered into his ear. In reality the man didn't know anything about him,he simply wanted someone to hate crime and John seemed like the easiest victim.

This didn't change what occurred when he came back to the hotel where all the guys were sat chatting with tears streaming down his face.

"Deaky what's wrong love?" Brian immediately rushes up to the bassist, Roger and Freddie following not too far behind as John cried into Brian's arms.

——-

"How could this man possibly know about us?" Freddie asked in an angered confusion as he lay on one of the beds of the hotel room, trying to piece together how this man had uncovered their relationship as opposed to realising that maybe he didn't know anything at all.

"Maybe he was just bluffing" Brian stayed with some logical sense as John sniffles quietly next to him, their hands tangled in a bid for affection.

"Yeah but what if he wasn't?!" The slightly assertive conversation had now moved to shouting as Roger yelled.

"Woah Rog calm do-" Brian tried to be the word of reason but Roger interrupted him swiftly," What if they go to the press...what if people come after you guys" a million thoughts were racing through Rogers head as quickly as they could all desperate to escape all desperate too be heard it almost became to much.

He was seething with anger he couldn't hear any of them trying to reassure him with sweet nothing because he was too busy trying to protect them, he already had trouble with committing to such a relationship out of fear of hurting them, adding an uncontrolled danger to the situation only made it worse.

He couldn't process his actions quickly enough as he picked up the nearest thing, smashing it against the wall. This would've been fine had it have been something like a blanket or a pillow but as he heard it shatter he comprehended he had just smashed a massive glass vase against the wall, the shards spraying almost in slow motion before his eyes.

He could see the fear spread on everyone's face in the split second they had to cover themselves, a cry of pain coming from each of them as the glass collided with some part of their body.

When Roger fully came to he saw the tears in Brian's eyes, a man who was usually so strong and so emotionally controlled, he saw him break down and cry in pain over the glass that had landed on his face, nothing endangering but the pain was enough to tip him over the edge. The blood running down his cheek like a channel of pure hurt.

John has already been crying but he could see where John had tried to protect his hands as opposed to his face because he couldn't play bass without his hands. 

He saw the way Freddie recoiled, almost hit from the result of His actions. A small lining of glass around his back where the singer had tried to move away.

He had no excuse for the pain he had cause them, he had not excuse to justify why he got so worked up because he never meant to hurt them that was never the intention but fearing that it would always turn out that way was enough for Roger to run out the door before the other three had time to comprehend what to do.

——-

"Oh darlings we need to go after him!" Freddie almost begged as they plastered each-other up. All of them equally distraught at Roger's sudden disappearance. 

"And what if he came back here and no one was here to greet him?" John counter argued as Brian sat silently contemplating connecting the dots and realising why he got so worked up.

"We musnt pick the flowers!" Brian exclaimed loudly out of context as he stood up. "I think I know where he may have gone...you two wait here!" Before the other two could protest the guitarist had made his way out of the hotel room

all of them pulled in different directions suddenly the path for happiness became unclear, they knew deep down that if they didn't pull back together they would never be on the road back to joy.


	19. What I always worried about

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Rogers outburst has staggered effects on each member of the band.
> 
> *TW: descriptions of extreme distress*

Roger was wandering through the streets, to be frank we had no idea where he was, he was cold and crying as he basically ran down any street he could, trying to get as far away as possible. Not even paying mind the the blood that was running down his face due to the fact the glass he had smashed also hit him.

He couldn't stop crying because it was his soul fear when entering a relationship and he'd already blew it. He couldn't recover from seeing the fear in everyone's eyes, how vulnerable they all were just because He couldn't control himself. 

He ran out onto a field and collapsed into the grass, tears running down his face as his tears hit the ground. What made it worse was that he realised he was completely lost. It only made him sob harder because he knew no one would come after him.

——  
"Oh John I hope they're alright" Freddie started as the two anxiously watched the hotel staff clean up the vase. They told the staff someone broke in so that they wouldn't have to pay for it, it was kinda mean to do but they as a band just didn't have the funds to pay for the damage. They both raised a sigh of relief when the staff left without a word.

"Me too love" John held tightly onto Freddie's hand. They both knew it wasn't Rogers fault, he got so worked up to the point he couldn't see, hear or think straight it's no wonder he acted out.

They were both confused as to what Brian meant but due to the fact they were in a new town the only thing they could do was pray that neither of the other men got lost.

——

Brian was also running mindlessly through the streets, tears clouding his vision as he ran, he had to find somewhere open. Roger would never run somewhere closed in and tight he could never handle it. 

That's when he came to the edge of the field and saw him. He was sat in the middle of the field almost screaming out cries as he shook and sobbed, the sounds he made almost ripping Brian's heart in two. "Roger?!" He called out, the blondes head snapping up in what looked like fear before Brian ran over to him.

"Oh sweetheart you're bleeding" he exclaimed, pulling out some plasters he had hastily shoved into his pockets as he made sure there was no glass in Rogers face. 

"I'm so sorry Bri I'm so sorr-" Rogers words got cut off by his own tears as he cried even harder, the drummer clearly in a state of heightened panic as the guitarist patched him up on the grass. Once he was fully patched the guitarist held either side of Rogers face.

"Roger dear, love, Roger look at me" Brian tried to get Roger to focus as he sobbed violently on the grass. The drummers breathing sound more like wailing as he tried to focus on one of his loves in front of him.

"It's okay Roger, I don't hate you, John doesn't hate you, Freddie doesn't hate you...we love you so so much Roger and we just want to make sure you're okay love" Brian tried to reassure him.

"You.don't. hate .me" each one of Rogers words was sandwiched in between his own rugged breaths. Brian tried his best to smile,"of course not sweetheart" he felt bad for Roger because he knew he never wanted to intentionally hurt anyone he was just so pent up.

The two sat on the grass, Roger trying his best to mirror Brians breathing as the wind blew through their hairs, as he finally calmed he almost threw himself into Brian’s arms. Brian hugged him tightly as the two hugged each other silently for a moment. 

“We should get you back to the hotel, Freddie and John wanted to wait there in case you came back...they’ll be worried sick about you sweetheart” Brian stood you, helping Roger up as he did so. 

———

“Oh Deaky darling should we call the police?” Freddie asked, pacing across the room with an anxious step.

“And what exactly would those idiots do?” John replied as he twiddled his thumbs sat on his bed, trying to hide how afraid he was.

It was like a weight was lifted off their shoulders when they saw the door opening, the faces of their two lovers both arriving back in one piece.

“Oh my darlings!” Freddie basically bolted toward the pair as he caught them in a tight hug. Trying his best not to cry regardless of whether they were happy tears or not.

“Oh love” John walked over and placed a kiss on Rogers bandages cheek, also joining the hug as they all stood almost frozen by the door.

——-

They pushed the beds together that night.

They found a way to all snuggle up on the bed to a point where they cuddled, Roger in the middle to show how much they deeply loved and cared for him. John and Freddie listened to the rise and fall of Brian and Rogers chest as they were held in a warm embrace.

The bands forgiveness didn’t erase Rogers guilt and Roger knew that there was nothing in the world that could however,the soft feeling of Brian’s skin against his, Johns hot breath on his shoulder and Freddie’s fluttering eyelashes was enough to distract him and stop him from being consumed by his deep seated guilt. That was all he could ever ask for.


	20. Play through the pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some residual injuries from Rogers incident have some pretty lasting effects in the last show of the Night at the Opera tour.
> 
> *TW mentions of injury*

It had been their first show since the incident but their last show on the tour , it hadn't even been a day since and everyone's cuts where still fresh. But none of them wanted to disappoint any fans so they made the decision to go on anyways.

——-

"Hello all you beautiful people!" Freddie exclaimed loudly as he strutted across the stage slightly more delicately than he usually would, wincing every couple of steps due to a few smaller cuts on his feet.

The band quickly realised how much you actually had to move your face to sing, all of them wincing in pain as they tried to belt out the lyrics and backing to an adoring crowd. 

Brian's hands faltered slightly on red special because he didn't have the initial reaction that John had at the time of the incident which was protecting his hands.

By far the worst moment of the show was when Freddie innocently enough started to pick up his tambourine and start banging it against his hip, something he had done many times and executed to the point where it provided a marvellous accompaniment to the performance.

This time however he had to try and suppress mass cries of pain as he seemed to smash a small, untouched and at first unnoticed piece of glass further and further into his hip. He could feel it being smashed further into his skin and he could feel the tearing feeling as he moved the tambourine and tried to do something as simple as walk.

They only had two songs left so he stood in place and flounced his arms about, trying not to move his legs much if he could help it. 

The rest of the band picked up on this two as they saw a very small blood patch begin to form on Freddie's jumpsuit. The singers movements stilled as his voice tried to power on. 

As soon as the second song ended Freddie tried as long as he could to keep his composure whilst the rest of the band got up. The moment he got backstage he burst into a flood of tears, almost fully collapsing into Johns arms as he couldn't bear to stand anymore. 

"We need a medic!" Roger called out to the staff as they tried their best to carry Freddie to their dressing room without touching his hip, the singer letting out sobs and cries with every movement, the glass seeming to tear at his muscle.

They laid him down on the sofa and cut into his beloved one piece, knowing Freddie would prefer them having access that way as opposed to being fully naked.

"Hello, what seemed to be the issue" the medic they called for arrived surprisingly quickly and rushed over to Freddie. 

——-

The medic had been inspecting the area on Freddie's hip for a while before reaching a verdict, "okay luckily it isn't pushed that far in however the extreme pain may just be attributed to the amount of nerve endings in the area, I have the kit here to be able to remove it and patch you up but you may want to see a doctor when you get back to the UK so they can give you some prescription painkillers" they stated in one go as they got the equipment from their bag. 

Freddie winced and whimpered, holding tight onto Brian's hand as the medic began to pull the glass from the wound, trying to refrain from screaming when they closed it up.

With the process done the medic left the room, Roger immediately rushing to sit in front of his injured boyfriend, "Freddie I'm so sorry I did this too you" he exclaimed as he looked into Freddie's warm brown eyes. 

"Roger dear, you may have caused the glass incident but I should've checked myself over more thoroughly" Freddie spoke his first coherent words of the hour as he sat up, still wincing slightly as he did so.

"I'm really sorry to all of you, the pain I've put you in I just can't forgive myself as easy" Roger turned to Brian and John who had started to pack up everyone's things so they could get back to the hotel and relax.

"Oh love please stop worrying, we'll heal...you hurt yourself as well you can't be so hard on yourself" John walked over with the bags and gave Roger a kiss on the cheek. 

"C'mon lets get to bed" Brian walked over and smiled before helping Freddie up.

——-

"Are you comfortable love?" John asked as he helped Freddie into bed, the singer nodding as the bassist carefully climbed in beside him. A warm smile spreading across his face as Freddie immediately leant against him. 

"You're so comfortable deaky darling" Freddie mumbled as he started to drift to sleep, a small smile appearing on his face as John began to stroke through his hair.

"Oh aren't they so adorable sweetheart?" Brian smiled, gesturing over to Freddie and John, Roger nuzzled to his chest in a very similar fashion.

"They are, I love seeing them all cuddly...especially when I'm cuddling you Brimi" Roger explained, the general public would be surprised how snuggly and soft Roger was with them but it made Brian's heart melt.

It was these moments they kept fighting for, they knew struggles would be thrown their way but they also knew that the worst thing they've all ever had to do was fall asleep at night alone.

They very much comprehended that they all hated being alone. 

They relished in the moments when they could just hold onto each other and fully bask in the moment because they knew those where the moments that mattered most.

It seemed like life from ridge farm had completely rushed by, their relationship having to develop with it. But they knew as far as they could help it that none of them would ever fall asleep consumed by loneliness. That's all that they needed.


	21. Money Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys return from tour and find themselves in quite a predicament.

They had returned to their apartment not long after the tour wrapped up, the four eager to not only write a new album but to also experience that happy at home John spent so much time writing about.

That was until Freddie let out a shrill scream "THE WALLS!!" He exclaimed loudly, the walls before they left did unfortunately suffer from a spot of mould however that couldn't have prepared them for the sight they saw when they stepped into the apartment.

"There's bloody mushrooms growing on the walls!" John exclaimed further as he stepped into the apartment, Brian and Roger firmly deciding to keep their distance outside the door.

"It's a good job I didn't bring the cats home!" Freddie exclaimed turning on his heel, "I'll call Mary my dears...see if we can shack up with her for the night then we can get this whole thing sorted" the singer began to strut away from the basically almost derelict apartment. The whole thing had been overrun by mould and damp it was a cultivated hazard.

———

"I can't have you here long guys but you can definitely stay a couple nights" Mary explained as Freddie snuggled with Tom and Jerry, trying to de stress from the situation.

"Thank you Mary...we'll try our best not to get in your way" Brian stated. It was a very uncomfortable situation to be put in. Not only had Mary dates Brian and Freddie she also had no clue that they were all now dating each other.

"I hope you don't mind sharing a bed each because have two spare beds but they're doubles?" Mary spoke as if each member was going to adamantly refuse and was really surprised when the guys just nodded.

They picked up on the fact that they should have some sort of toxic masculinity to follow, "As long as Brian doesn't want to cuddle!" Roger joked, hitting Brian lightly on the arm whilst thinking about how much he actually loved his cuddles.

———-

"Okay darling our fate is in your hands" Freddie smiles as he handed John his coat, the rest of the band sat in different spots in the living room. 

"Don't mess it up!" Roger winked at John as one of Freddie's cats nuzzled warmly against his soft pj's .

"I'm sure you'll be fine John" Brian was trying to push away the other one of Freddie's cats who was trying to dig into his breakfast, shooting the Bassist a comforting look as he spoke.

"Okay guys I'll get to the nearest phone box and give you a ring so we can make a decision as soon as possible" John explained before he walked out the door. Almost feeling cold due to the lack of loving affection they were able to express around Mary.

——-

"Absolutely not" the manager stated quite plainly as John looked at him in frustration.

"Our house is basically derelict, we can't live their it has black mould and mushrooms everywhere...how do you expect one of your best singers to keep performing if he lives in a house that can damage his lungs?" John inquired quite aggressively as he tried to reason with the money hungry idiot in front of him.

"Well Mr Deacon you have full control over how much you take out of your earnings however you do not have control over the consequences...those being a breach of and termination of your contract" The man explained with a tough tone,"this would in term hand all your earnings over to you and your band members however good luck releasing any more music" the man almost tried to threaten John.

"I'll be right back, once I've consulted with my other band members" John stepped out of his chair in a small amount of rage before up and leaving the room.

——-

“What ever you want to do Darling...we put our choice in your hands. Miami can always manage us” Freddie convinced John as the bassist huddled into a small phone box on the side of the road. 

“Okay, you don’t need to say it back because I don’t know if Mary is there or not but I love you” John whispered into the phone.

“And I you darling” the singer expressed also in a small whisper before hanging up the phone. John immediately walking right back to the office he had just stormed from.

“We’ll be breaking our contract as soon as possible” John said simply as he sat back on his chair. The managers mouth was agape, when he dangled the threat in front of his face he thought it would work...he didn’t actually think John had enough balls to make such a move.

“But the money- is ours...we’re entitled to it!” He said hastily trying to reach for papers before John did.

“I don’t think so...see it says right here everything you previously threatened me with before, even down to the money being completely ours to spend” John read the conditions smugly before placing the documents in his pocket and walking out.

“Congratulations you just lost queen” The bassist said with such a tone he could only wish the rest of the band were there to see it.

——-

“Oh deaky you’re a star!” Freddie threw his arms around John in a tight hug before letting the bassist sit back down. The other two members limited by their perceived personas shot John a look of immense pride in place of actual affection.

They would finally be able to actually earn the money they were due...all they had to do was find a good house.


	22. It had to happen sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The celebration over getting a new house somehow leads to a conversation on sex and boundaries.
> 
> *slightly smutty*

"I don't know if I feel comfortable selling to you guys" this was a common sentence the band heard while searching for a house and they were unsure exactly why.

One thing the rest of the band was sure of was how sexy John became when asserting his dominance. Especially to the newest seller who almost refused to give them the lovely house they had their eyes on. 

They found it quite difficult to contain themselves once they actually managed to get the house. They had a sense of giddy horny excitement.

——

I hadn't taken them long since they moved in to completely strip each other off. 

"Oh you look simply divine darling" Freddie exclaimed before sucking on Brian's neck in such a way that made him moan and whimper. 

Brian lets his hands wander, knowing confidently after a few moments of trial and error on the tour that Freddie could handle it. 

Roger got John all to himself, the bassist was basically devouring him the way he carried on. 

There was something else in the back of Rogers mind however. He was really afraid of actual sex. The whole time they had been together none of the members had full penetrating sex as they didn't want their first time to be in some scummy hotel room.

Roger being deemed as the sex maniac of the group definitely didn't help his fear as everyone assumed he would be down for it. He wanted no less than to feel the gorgeous way John could fill him up however he was slightly scared of the dynamic...of being powerless.

Sure he wouldn't deny the fact that he wanted each and every member of the band to pin him down but he just wasn't sure if he'd be good enough in that area. These thoughts came to a complete head when John put a hand on Rogers bare ass.

"Stop!" Roger exclaimed, trying to not let tears come to his eyes. John removed all contact immediately, comforting Roger as he started to cry.

Freddie and Brian even stopped devouring each other in a lust filled haze to attend to the crying blonde.

"Oh my love what's wrong?" John asked tenderly as he picked up a blanket and placed it around Rogers body before doing the same to himself.

“I just...I’m scared I won’t be good enough...I can’t do it right now” the blonde explained through tears, John quickly wiping them away as he held Rogers face.

“Roger love that’s perfectly valid if you don’t want to do it right now okay don’t beat yourself up about it...besides when you are ready I’m one hundred percent sure you’re going to be amazing love” He showered Roger with praise as he snuggled closer.

“Of course my dear, we’re all terribly inexperienced in sex in general...regardless of whether you’ve bedded a man or not before I believe you’re going to be the best out of all of us darling” Freddie exclaimed as he flailed his arms about in grand gestures.

“Honestly sweetheart whatever you want to do, giving or receiving I’m sure you’ll be absolutely mouthwatering love...don’t pressure yourself if you don’t feel quite ready to do it yet”, Brian added as he and Freddie were also pulled into a semi naked hug, all of them trying to maintain some subject sensitive modesty with strategically placed blankets.

“Don’t let me stop you guys...if you want to have sex I’m not fussed if we don’t do it all together...and I’m not just saying that” Roger pulled away from the hug with more pep in his voice as he wiped away his tears.

“But seriously I’m not just saying that...because if I am suddenly was in the mood and there was only one of you round to rail me I’m not gonna wait for the rest of you to get home” Roger stated in typical Roger fashion, immediately switching the tone of the conversation with his subconscious yet incessantly dirty suggestions.

“Okay well I’m glad we got that part our of the way because there’s been so many occasions where I want to bend Freddie over it’s unreal” John stated plainly causing the rest of them to fall into some sort of sexual shock. “Oh dear buy me dinner first “ the singer winked as he nuzzled softly against Johns shoulder.

“Don’t worry Brian pretty sure I could lift you up against a wall” John seemed to have a goal, very much succeeding when Brian turned a profuse shade of red, trying to hide in his curls. “But just to make it clear I’m not limited to giving...I’ve had some pretty heavy sex dreams before we even got together so I’m pretty much done for at this point” John added further and the boys were sure there jaws couldn’t drop any further.

“To be honest darling the same goes for me” Freddie added, suggesting they had started an actual conversation about sex rather than discussing when they were going to do it.

“Oh me too...I’ve never really been with anyone before though so I would like to give first just to ease myself in...get it!” Brian slotted in a joke as he discussed his preference.

“I know I just discussed how not ready I am however when I am for the opposite reasons to Brian I would like to receive...I’ve given way to much at this point so I would like to be pampered in a way but that doesn’t change the fact I also want to give to all of you” Roger explained, the whole group turning different shades of red due to a mix of embarrassment and horny-ness. 

They were glad they had such a conversation though, no matter how awkward it may be because then they knew each others boundaries, each other’s likes and most of all they all knew how much they desired each other. Who knew what that potential could hold.


	23. Everything from your lips is a symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst helping pitch songs for threat newest album, John tries to work through his insecurities surrounding his singing voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy it all the same.

The band had been busy pitching songs to each other for their new album, instead of going back to Ridge Farm the boys decided on a studio not far from the new house.

It had been an experience nit picking each of the songs, especially considering the majority of the songs that ended up on the album were written by Freddie and Brian.

——

"John has a song to pitch dearies" Freddie called putting through the house, beckoning Roger and Brian downstairs. The bassist stood awkwardly as the drummer and Guitarists came bounding quickly into the living room.

"So it's called you and I...and it goes like" John started to speak, taking a small break before starting to sing.

"Music is playing in the darkne- Oh Freddie can you sing it for me" the bassist turned a deep shade of red as he buried his face in the paper in front of him. "Of course darling could you play how it's suppose to go" Freddie could sense Johns embarrassment and tried his best to save him from it.

Freddie sang through the song delightfully with Johns instruction, Brian and Roger stopping to give the pair a round of applause at the end of the impromptu performance.

"Oh it's wonderful John...I do wish you would sing it for us though love, you have such a sweet voice" Brian showered Deaky with praise only causing the bassist to blush further.

He was right by musical standards John could actually sing, however put next to the rest of them he seemed average at best so he seemed to avoid singing altogether.

"Oh no I don't" Deaky half laughed as he tidied up his paper, not making eye contact with the other three men as he knew their tender looks and praises would convince him and he simply couldn't allow anyone to lie to him in such a way. He never wanted to be too confident especially if he turned out to be awful.

——

Later on whilst tidying round the house Brian heard someone singing a little tune. From what lyrics he could pick up it was the song 'Maggie May' by Rod Stewart. He chuckled slightly at why John had probably listened to the song but decided to quietly hover outside of the room to listen instead of interrupting. Listening to the way the bassist softly worked through the lyrics.

It wasn't until the two made dead eye contact that John instantly stopped, his face turning the recognisable shade of red, "Brian how long have you been stood there?!" He asked loudly as the Guitarist gave him an earnest look. 

"Long enough to hear your voice deaks love...you sound so soothing" Brian was utterly besotted with the bassist as he clambered anxiously toward him. 

"Brian Harold May I'm sure your mother didn't raise a liar!" John uttered trying to squeeze past with a shy embarrassment. Brian planted a small kiss on Johns cheek as he went by, causing the bassist to become even more flustered and warm.

———- 

There was also another time when John thought no one was home, he put on a certain radio station and started to bop to the tune of My guy, singing joyfully along time the words as he danced round the kitchen.

That was until three other voices started to harmonise with him, the bassist finding himself wrapped in Rogers arms. He was so full of love he couldn’t simply stop and kept singing along with the rest of the band. All four of them stupidly dancing together round the kitchen as the song played across the radio, giggling and collapsing into the dining room chairs when the song came to a close.

It wasn’t a song Brian, Roger or even Freddie for a matter of fact would’ve optionally chosen to listen to however they couldn’t help but sing and dance along when they saw how beaming their adorable deaky was when they walked in. 

“Oh Deaky please sing on the album love!” Brian almost begged, followed by Roger and Freddie throwing equally desperate looks at the flustered bassist. “Oh yess dear everything from your lips is a symphony Deaky Darling!” Freddie added for persuasion. 

He considered the pros and cons of each outcome and as he stared into the pleading joyful eyes of each of his boyfriends he realised he didn’t want to dull that sparkle in their eyes for his own self preservation. “Fine” John answered and the other three jumped around in glee before John pulled them back.

“Just make it clear that I do not sing on tracks...even if I have” John gave his conditions, no one could criticise his studio recorded singing voice if they didn’t even know it was him singing.

They all smiled, equally knowing they all got their way some how through the skilful art of compromise and puppy dog eyes


	24. Need to know basis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have to cope with a wild conspiracy and the cost of their privacy.
> 
> *TW: Period Typical Homophobia*

Mornings were surprisingly the bands favourite time of day as it was usually very tranquil no one had much responsibility and they could lounge in each others company till they had to get ready

——-

"Oh good morning Roggie"' Freddie give Roger an excited hug as the drummer walked into the living room, looking like his always disgruntled self, being further disgruntled by the singer running to wrap his arms around him. 

"How did you sleep my sweetheart?" Brian asked as he walked i from the kitchen with a tray of four teas, "I heard you stomping about getting up so I fixed you a cup" Brian answered Rogers question of 'how did you know to make me one?' Before it even left his lips. 

"Thanks Brimi, also I slept wonderfully Freddie love" Roger replies to two of his boyfriends as he looked around waiting for John to appear, holding his hot teacup in his hands as he did so.

"Oh by the way darling Miami wanted to meet with us over something...he didn't say what" Freddie sat on the sofa beside him, his dressing gown opening quite scandalously to let one leg slip free.

"Maybe it's something to do with this!" John called out from the hallway before coming into the room where the rest of the band mates had sat, presenting them with an article.

QUEEN...A GAY SEX CULT?!

The words printed across the page elicited a gasp from each band member, Brian removing the tea from Roger's hands before quickly pulling him into a hug, the blonde not saying a single word. "Focus on us sweetheart not that...everything's ok, it's not even a high profile newspaper it probably won't reach far" Brian whispered reassurance to the drummer as he stroked circles on his back.

"Well my darlings the best we can do is go talk to Miami...but first we must get dressed!" Freddie tried to lighten the mood slightly before prancing out of the room.

———-

"There really is no easy way for me to ask you this boys...are you gay?" The manager asked, the group had surprisingly managed to keep their relationship under a veil of privacy even from those in their lives so it made all of them turn a bright shade of red before they exchanged glances and turned back to nod at Miami.

"All of you?" He asked for further clarification,"which is fine by the way I don't care I just need to know how to handle this" He added as the four musicians shared looks of fear.

"Yes Miami...we're all dating each other" Freddie took the brave step in admitting their relationship, the other three members holding their breath in anticipation as they waited for their managers reaction.

They could see he was holding back about a million different questions however Miami quite simply blurred out, "So I'll just threaten to sue for slander and tell other news publishers how tarnished this outlet is?" he provided the solution to which they all nodded in agreement before the meeting swiftly ended.

———-

"Did you see the way the cogs turned in his head when Freddie told him we were all dating each other" John laughed as they all sat sprawled out on the living room rug.

"Oh if he got any more curious he probably would be close to trying to join in!" Roger giggle back as he fell against Freddie who was borderline chortling at the mere suggestion.

"It's weird...telling our manager before our parents" Brian seemed to be the only quiet one of the bunch as he sat slightly more distant on the end of the rug, leaning against one of the sofas with his arms crossed as if trying to shrink himself as much as he could.

They all immediately picked up on his body language and moved to be around him, John rushing to one side, Roger rushing to the other and Freddie rushing to sit on the sofa; the singer deciding to play with guitarist hair which was a surprisingly affective comforting tactic.

"It just sucks we can't tell them...I wish I could just let everyone know how much I love you all" Brian let the tears roll down his face as Freddie pulled his hair away into a pony tail, Roger trying best to wipe the tears away as John nuzzled closer to the sobbing guitarist.

"I also just feel selfish...because who cares if I can't tell my family because I'm already so blessed to have you three" Brian's words brought tears to everyone's eyes as he cried, Freddie laying across the sofa so he could wrap Brian into somewhat of a hug as Roger and John held him tight.

"Bri love, you don't need to feel selfish we totally understand what you mean...I love you all so much and I wish I could just talk about that casually. That doesn't change how blessed I am to have you"John spoke with a ounce of confidence as he looked around the other three men, each of them now in a different state of tears as they expressed heartfelt words.

"I don't have anything heartfelt to say because I'm way too close to tears...but I love you all so much" Roger presses his face against Brian in a bid to hide his tears, feeling Freddie's arm reach down to stroke his back as John cupped his face, Brian simply bringing his head down slightly to muzzle against him.

"Wow your really are a bunch of softies...and you say I'm not ver rock and roll" Freddie laughed quietly as he tried to lighten the mood once more, each of them letting out a weak laugh at Freddie's joke. "But seriously darlings I do love you all very much” He smiles sincerely as he gazed upon his three lovers with a tender look.

Every day seemed to present a new challenge, just when they managed to overcome the first one they got hit with something else. But as they always seemed to remember in their times of utter loneliness, it was love they fought so hard for. Their love couldn’t be shouted from the rooftops, but at least they could cherish it in their little bubble of blissful affection.


	25. Disco Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John convinces Brian to take him out disco dancing and gets a lot more “dancing” than he could ever hope for.
> 
> *CONTAINS SMUT*

Each member of Queen had a very particular taste when it came to music, this very much showed through their own writing styles. John had the least popular between the other group members...disco.

——-

John walked briskly into the dining room where most of the band had congregated to either write or eat, a look of ecstatic glee painted across his face as he walked in. The click clacking of his shoes immediately alerting the group.

The rest of the group looked down to see John excitingly lifting up his trouser legs to show his new platform boots with an overwhelming ray of happiness spilling from his very obvious excitement over the shoes. 

"Oh darling they're gorgeous" Freddie exclaimed as he gazed at them, they were very blue with a splash of glitter, something he wouldn't have imagined the bassist wearing with such confidence yet he found his boyfriends new found joy over the shoes incredibly endearing.

"I was hoping to take them out for a test drive tonight...anyone fancy going to the disco with me?" John asked already knowing that it was not the favoured place for Brian and Roger.

"Oh darling you know I would but I think it'll really mess with my writing right now" Freddie was onto a hit and he felt like a change in his vibe could seriously fuck with the way the song became fully realised.

"I love you deaks...but maybe some other time, I'll give you a kiss to compensate" Roger stood up and physically had to look up to John before pulling him into a deep kiss, his hand grasping gently at the bassist back as he basically kissed his way to forgiveness.

When Brian finally looked up from his newspaper to see the way Johns shoes had framed his whole body, the way his but peeled up with the heel, the way it made his legs look. He couldn't resist the urge to see them in action. "I'll go with you love" Brian agreed, causing everyone's jaws to theoretically hit the floor with shock.

The last person they expected to go to the disco was Brian however the guitarist on this occasion seemed more than eager.

———  
Brian wasn't really sure what to wear to a disco, Freddie leant him one of his tightest T-shirt's and told him to go back to his own wardrobe for some bellbottoms. 

He couldn't have prepared himself for the sight that greeted him however when John stepped out of one of the rooms in his outfit. He wore a blue shirt to match his shoes, unbuttoned almost halfway down to showcase his gorgeous chest and some black belle bottoms; Brian even noticed the smallest amount of blue shimmer on the bassists eyes. It took all his strength not to rip the clothes off him right there.

"You look...breathtaking Deaks" Brian exclaimed as the bassist strolled casually over to him, wrapping an arm round him, "wait till you see me on the dance floor" he whispered into the guitarists ear, sending a shiver down Brian's spine as he strutted down the stairs.

———

John was right, he was amazing on the dance floor, the way he jived and gyrated and spun was enough to make anyone week at the knees.

The club was quite closely packed in as well so it wasn't to suspicious that John was pressed up so closely to Brian. Brian has also take. Note through earlier points of the night a room in which people of seemingly any sexuality would disappear into a lockable room and appear to come out quite flustered.

Brian leant into Johns ear,"John you don't have to but I wanna fuck you so bad" He tried to whisper and thankfully he got close enough to John so he didn't have to shout over the music.

The bassist cottoned on immediately and grabbed the guitarists hand, leading him down to the room he'd been eyeing up all night.

As soon as they got into the room they managed to swiftly lock the door before pouncing one each other, Brian's hands went straight for Johns ass making the mmmm him moan quietly into the kiss.

They were basically dry humping against each other as they kissed passionately, John holding back a couple of whimpers and moans.

“The musics loud love they won’t hear you” Brian whispered into Johns ear as he began to kiss just underneath it and slowly kissing his way down the bassists neck;john letting out an encouraging moan as he worked his hands down Brian’s body. Palming at his crotch with sinful intention.

Brian saw lube on the shelf of what seemed to be the clubs weird sex bathroom and reached for it to bring it a tad closer. Due to the circumstances they thought it would be easier to just drop their trousers as opposed to getting fully undressed. They kissed and connected once more the their underwear round their ankles both of them moaning due to the friction of their naked dicks rubbing together.

“Just to make sure...are you sure you want to do this here?” Brian asked John one more time. Needing to be absolutely sure as it would be their collective first time.

“Yes Bri...please” Johns eyes glazed over with arousal as he agreed, basically pleading with Brian to fuck him. The guitarist wasting no time in grabbing the lube and lubing up his fingers. He remembered the basic same sex guides he had seen somewhere in banned pamphlet somewhere.

John was very overwhelmed when Brian pushed two fingers in, a mix of pain and pleasure as Brian waited for his signal to keep going. Brian’s long talented fingers seemed to hook in a certain way inside John that made the bassist see stars for a solid moment. Brian kept hitting this spot however stopped when he realised how close John was to his orgasm.

He pulled his fingers out, eliciting a whine from John only to be replaced by a very surprised moan as Brian lubed himself and lined up with Johns prepped entrance. 

John couldn’t deny that it burned like hell, it was immensely painful at first however once Brian began to hit that same spot again he couldn’t stop himself from rocking back hard against the rough guitarist.

He came relatively quickly due to the fact he had never had that type of stimulus before, Brian following soon after due to the clench of Johns orgasm.

The two didn’t get to bask in this however as they had to clean up, get their pants up and swiftly run from the club.

If this was how disco went...Brian could definitely see himself catching disco fever.


	26. Somebody to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John decides to visit his parents and faces the consequences of being quite heavily closeted.

Since they didn't have to vent about their secretive pent up emotions for each other, They assumed the angsty desperate love songs would be slightly overpowered by more victorious love songs. They however didn't take into account the toll being closeted would have on their songwriting.

———

"Oh darling we hope you have a good time, we'll miss you dearly" Freddie expressed as he pulled John into a tight hug pulling away and giving his youngest boyfriend a passionate kiss. The bassist had decided to go visit his parents for a couple of days so naturally his boyfriends were all trying to collectively smother kisses all over him before he left.

"We each put one of our shirts in" Brian expressed as he leant down to kiss him also, John taking his hands off his bag to reach up and put his hands on Brian's hair, playing with it slightly before they both pulled away.

"Yeah we sprayed our colognes and perfumes on it too...you look so delicious today" Roger laughed as he left small kisses all round Johns face and neck before giving him a sincere kiss goodbye.

"I love you guys, I'll see you when I get back!" John smiled as he turned to leave.

"We love you too Deaks!"Brian said followed by echoed agreements from Freddie and Roger as they waved John goodbye.

———-

"Oh love Johns here!" Johns mum Lillian called out as John walked through the door. He was immediately enveloped in a tight hug as he dropped his bag. His dad giving him a 'manly nod of acknowledgement' as he stepped into the living room.

———-

"Well We are so glad your music is doing so well dear, we love the song you wrote, not to be bias! His mum laughed as she put the record into the player, the intro music to 'You're my best friend' beginning to play through the house.

"Thank you" John blushed with a weird sort of embarrassment. She didn't know after all that the song she was dancing around to had to much gay subtext and intention. "I thought the album needed more love songs" John regretted even bringing up the words love as his mother immediately stopped the record and sat down.

"Oh that's so sweet! Did you write it for that girl you've been seeing?" Lillian asked with hopeful eyes as she sat beside her husband. "What was her name again love?" She asked down to her husbands who seemed to have a nack for remembering names. 

"Veronica" he answered without even looking up from his newspaper, the memory of breaking up with Veronica immediately clouded Johns mind.

"It's not about Veronica...We kinda broke up last year" John explained, that sentence alone made him realise how little he actually visited his parents as they sat with their jaws basically hung open.

He thought over to the way Rogers hair seemed to glow in the sunlight and the moonlight, he thought over the softness of Brian's skin and he recalled the warmth of love and affection Freddie gave him when for something as simple as 

"It's not really about anyone" he lied through his teeth as he took a bite out of the sandwich his mother had so kindly made for him.

———

The issue came later when he had just changed into his pj's, he went downstairs to say night only to hear the older couple arguing quietly.

"It's just not normal for him to live with that may men"

"They're a band!"

"Yes but they should be having so much success with the ladies right now" 

"He needs somebody to love Lillian"

"I just don't think I trust those boys hun" 

He couldn't help but lean too far against the door to the point where his parents looked him dead in the eyes as he started to cry. A moment of regret from the old married couple as the bassist ran upstairs in a teary rage.

——

It was pouring rain that night and the boys certainly did not expect a knock on their door at so late an hour. Roger went to answer the door and gasped quiet audibly when he saw John stood at the door; shivering, crying and exhausted.

"oh Deaky!" He exclaimed loudly as he brought the poor man inside, letting the heavily drenched bassist cry across his dry shirt.

Brian and Freddie come running to the door to see the commotion, both instantly offering their shoulders to cry on. "They were talking behind my back!" John only cried more as he tried to explain his sudden arrival home.

——-  
That night was rough for everyone, John had to ring up his parents and explain the reason he left in such short notice and the rest of the band had to spent the time in between trying to console John.

The bassist was a couple cries away from wailing about how hard he had tried over the years to please his parents and they had the nerve to speculate about him like that behind his back.   
——-

The attitude the next morning was very weird, down to the point of Freddie asking, " John dear may I use some of your language in my song somebody to love, it was very inspirational dear"

The bassist of course agreed with a small on the cheek and continued his day.  
———  
Listening to Freddie sing the lyrics for the first time was kind of weird. It was a beautiful very meaningful song but due to the inclusion of Johns frustration it made the actual lyrics so raw but it conveyed his feelings so well.

"It's lovely Freddie" John added once he'd finished playing, the singer of course anxious to see what the originally distraught bassist thought of the song. The was a small part of Johns mind that overanalysed what his parents might think of the song.

He hadn't even come out and he was afraid of his parents reactions but at the end of the day, if he had his best friends and lovers by his side he didn't 'need' anything else.


	27. Summer gigs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band embark on 4 different shows, the cooling period after those shows always ending drastically different with only one consistent variable, exhaustion.

None of the band could remember who's idea the summer gigs were. They also couldn't quite pin which idiot decided to call them 'summer gigs' considering they started in September when the leaves had just began to crunch beneath their feet. 

The bands days were so hectic and busy the only time they spent truly alone together were the days after shows.

———  
1st of September 1976

"Well that's the first one out of the way darlings! It went splendid!" Freddie exclaimed as he burst through the door of the lovely Scottish hotel with joy basically radiating from his being.

"We did do pretty great" John smiled as he looked round his boyfriends. He would say they did great but he knew they wouldn't encourage any self deprecating behaviour. He pulled Freddie into a soft kiss, said kiss becoming almost instantly passionate. They worked for dominance as they got on the bed however with the combination of a days travel and a full show as soon as they both laid on the bed they collapsed into a tired mess, the pair drifting softly to sleep still encased in a tight hug.

"Those beds must be comfy" Brian laughed as he lifted Roger up full bridal style, placing him onto the bed; the drummer smirking as he pulled the guitarist into the bed with a smooth kiss.

They too realised just how tired they were as they began to drift off, Brian slowly stroking circles around Rogers back as the drummer began to snore against his chest. All of them trying their best to capture as much sleep as they could before their next show.

———  
2nd of September 1976

"Well loves I'm so tired I could sleep in the carpet, Freddie dear carry me to bed please" Roger threw himself into Freddie's arms. The singer obliging and bringing him to the bed before getting in beside him. It didn't take much for the drummer to fall asleep, it was hard to get to sleep with all the adrenaline from the show but he knew if he didn't the only thing that would keep him awake would be the arm pain from drumming so hard.

He focused on the way Freddie laid soft kisses against his temple as he dozed off to sleep.

"Oh deaks you think you could carry me to bed" Brian asked jokingly, gasping quite abruptly when John obliged and hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Oh love if I weren't so tired I'd destroy you right now" Brian uttered as John walked him to the bed. He couldn't even see Johns face yet he could still feel the presence of the bassists smirk, officially seeing it when he was placed onto the bed.

"Oh my star..." Deaky's voice was slightly hoarse yet it made Brians hairs stand up on end, he so desperately hoped this little nickname he'd been given stuck because it sounded so sexy leaving Johns lips. "I think I'd be the one destroying you" John leaned in and left one kiss before departing to turn the lamp off. "Goodnight my star I love you" Brian shivered again at the sound of the nickname.

"Goodnight Deaky sweetheart" Brian almost scolded himself for not thinking of a nickname as he laid against Johns chest. "I love you too" he whispered quietly before he too fell into a heavy sleep.

——-

10th of September 1976

"We did a great job tonight guys as always" John boasted uncharacteristically as they walked into the latest hotel room. Somewhere in Cardiff after they had finished their latest 'summer' gig. 

John took a moment to take in each of his boyfriends, they had obviously changed clothes since the concert but that didn't change how pumped up and sexy they looked.

However when his eyes danced over to Roger he noticed the drummer was one pinch short of fully collapsing into tears. "Are you okay Rog?" John asked, bringing Brian and Freddie attention to the distressed drummer who instantly collapsed to the floor in tears. "I'm sorry for making a fuss but my arms hurt so damn much" Roger tried to stifle his cry as they joined him on the floor. The car journey had taken longer than usual meaning the adrenaline had worn off and they pain had started to grip him as they entered the hotel.

"Oh sweetheart, let me get you some ice" Brian ran to the little mini fridge located at the other end of the room, wrapping it in a complimentary towel before placing them on Rogers arms in place of actual ice packs.

"Oh love you did so well tonight I'm so proud of you...is this how your arms feel every night dear?" Freddie asked as the drummer cried against him.

"Y-yes" Roger chokes slightly through his tears as he answered.

"Oh my sweet love we must start taking more care of you then my dear, now John, Brian...put all the beds together" Freddie instructed and the two agreed as Freddie turned back round to explain. 

"Once the pain has subsided dear...or at least become bearable we shall all snuggle my loves!" Freddie exclaimed as he wiped the tears from Rogers eyes.

———-

18th of September 1976

"Ah finally a months rest!!" Brian laughed loudly as they entered the room. Roger immediately running to their own room in their own house as John went to fetch the ice packs.

"I'll fix us some tea my dears...I think the champagne can wait for another day" The singer called out with a smile as the other three made their way upstairs.

———

“Oh what did I do right to find such three spectacular men?” Brian asked out loud as they all laid in some way around him.

“You tried to study astrophysics” John retorted, causing Freddie and Roger to fall into a fit of giggles as Brian remembered the early days of Smile and Queen...trying to study whilst trying to write a hit. Lucky for him the pieces seemed to fall into place quite impeccably.

“Well I think we should go to sleep my dears...fair to say we earned it” Freddie suggested before letting out a large yawn, creating chain reaction that caused each member to let out a big yawn before settling somewhere against each other.

Touring was always difficult, because the band had to put up more of an act backstage than they did on the actual stage.

They all relished in the comfort that they would always have a home to come to after such a toll on the body and mind.

They also all relished in the thought of relishing each other. It would take them a while to build their endurance back up sexually however they knew once they all fully slept off the tour fatigue they would instantly be all over each other .

For that moment they simply shared gratitude for the fact they could all be so united and strong. Reaching a point of pure relaxation to the point in which just each others presence could spark joy was all they could ever need.


	28. Celebrations and Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the success of ‘A Day at the Races’ the band ponder what they could all splash on in terms of Christmas gifts

A day at the races was monumental for Queen, especially due to the fact that they finally were able to reap the rewards and be able to splash on expensive things. Especially since Christmas was so close.

——-

"You know I really want a telescope" Brian was trying his best to drop hints and all three of his boyfriends were equally listening.

"I want to be able to see the Jewel of Lyre...it's called a Vega"he continued, noting how instead of looks of utter boredom each band member shared a look of intrigued wonder. Brian blushed slightly due to the fact he had a tendency to chatter on and on about his favourite things.

"Go on Brimi tell us more about Vega" Roger basically pleaded as he leaned against the table they were sat at his chin rested in his hand. 

"Well it's the brightest star in that constellation...it just feels like the only way I can describe how loving you all makes me feel, as bright and as powerful as that star" Brian tried his hardest not to completely keel over and die of embarrassment after his confession.

"Oh Brian darling I love it when you turn all space sap" Freddie explained as he walked round to sit on Brian's lap, peppering him with kisses as the guitarist squeezed round his waist.

———

"Oh for fuck sake!" John cried out in frustration, he had been trying to fix the amp he'd made for Brian. He was dealing with the a rusted old kit he'd borrowed from his father before going off to university.

"What's wrong deaks love?" Roger asked as he went to sit at the bassists side. Johns tense body immediately relaxed to Rogers soft touch. John looked over softly making sure to remain as calm as he could.

"My tools they're so outdated they wouldn't even be able to fix a typewriter" John laughed as he lifted up the tools to show the drummer who was confused as to what he was looking at but nodded anyways, now having an idea in mind as to what to get the bassist.

"Could you fix up my car love?” Roger asked innocently enough. He knew John was an engineer not a mechanic but god how he loved to watch him work.

“With these tools flower...no chance”John gave up on trying to fix the amp, placing a kiss on Roger’s lips. 

Roger was basically short-circuiting after John called him flower, a blush spreading across as his cheeks as he tried desperately not to beg for the bassist. “Okay well I’ll make you some tea love” Roger distracted himself as he stood up and walked away.

“Thank you flower!” John called out as Roger left the room in a stumbling mess. The drummer made eye contact with Brian as he came up the stairs. “You too?” He asked knowingly before Roger nodded back and ran downstairs to make the tea.

——-

“Oh my dears it’s the end of the world!!” Freddie called out from what the singer liked to call his ‘powder room’ he trudged out in a silk robe with his face covered in light makeup.

“I’ve hit the pan, there’s no more left...this is the only eyeshadow I had!” Freddie exclaimed with a frustrated sigh. 

“Well you could maybe just use some eyeliner for now...don’t buy anymore eyeshadow” Brian tried to insinuate that he would by Freddie some more for Christmas, the singer beamed in delight before running back into his powder room to smudge his eyeliner.

——-  
“I think we should put our names in a hat” John suggested as they all pondered in the living room. They had tried to figure out a way they could have a nice and regulated gift giving system.

“That sounds like a perfect idea Deaky darling!” Freddie exclaimed as he ran off to get a pen and paper, everyone else sharing a look of blissful acknowledgment over the singers festive excitement.

They each wrote their name and put it in Roger’s baker boy hat, rattling it around before finally picking out a name.

John got Roger

Roger got John

Brian got Freddie

Freddie got Brian.

They all had a basic idea of what they all wanted to get eachother. Freddie thought of a way in which he may deviate and get a present for each of the boys as he had the perfect idea

This was one of the most domestic moments they had experienced within the relationship and with their careers and private lives flying so high, they had nothing to lose.


	29. Circumstance of Secrecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band come to a chilling realisation that because they weren’t out to their parents, they were expected home for the holidays.

The festive season was very exciting for the guys, they spent their days at home decorating doing all the usual things in terms of prepping for Christmas. They didn't realise how quickly that could be brought to a halt.

——

"Oh the tree looks gorgeous my love" Freddie huffed against Brian's side and nuzzled his face into the guitarist's fluffy robe as he was shown the glorious Christmas tree. 

"Oh turn that one up!" John basically demanded to the Roger ,who was sat at the other end of the room, as he came dancing in; I wish it could be Christmas every day by Wizzard blaring out of the radio.

John pulled Roger out of his chair into a quick dance. It seemed to mirror the way they danced to 'you're my best friend' at Ridge farm before they got together, the only difference was when Roger took it upon himself to dip John; causing the bassist to let out a surprise duet excited squeal.

This jolly joy was cut off by the phone ringing, Brian immediately rushing to the phone and luckily for him, it was his own parents.

The three men watched as Brian's mood deteriorated before their eyes, they watched all festive joy and love leave his eyes; only to be replaced by sadness. He saw the tears in his eyes as he spoke the words "of course I'll be home for Christmas".

That's when it hit them, they weren't out to their families so they were expected home for Christmas. Brian couldn't help but let a few tears fall when he set the phone down.

"All I wanted was a nice and normal fucking Christmas"Freddie also let some tears fall as Brian collapsed into his arms in tears, soon feeling the soft and somber presences of both Roger and John as they joined the melancholy hug.

——

The house was filled with life and a slightly replicated festive joy on the 23rd of December as the band woke up to partake in what they called 'fake Christmas' With Brian even agreeing to make Christmas dinner.

"I got the telescope!" Brian exclaimed excitedly as he unwrapped the contraption, beaming widely as he thanked Freddie for his gift. "I can't wait to look out at the stars tonight" he couldn't stop smiling at the thought.

"Oh my god Rog you got me a toolkit with a foldable workbench...I could bend you over it I'm so happy!" John laughed excitedly as he unwrapped his present, giving the drummer a messy kiss. "You're gift is outside though...I may have spent quite a large amount" John smiled as he stood up with the drummer and held his hand, leading him outside.

"I couldn't quite wrap this up for you flower" John laughed as Roger walked outside, a gasp escaping his lips as he saw an Alfa Romeo Parker outside their house with a huge decorative Christmas bow on top.

"Oh John it's amazing!" Roger exclaimed, very much having to stop himself from kissing his lover in the street in front of so many prying eyes. 

Whilst Roger and John talked about Rogers new car. Brian handed Freddie his gift. The singer almost squealed in glee as he opened up the wrapping to reveal a reasonably large eyeshadow pallet with many shimmers and shines, colours galore. It was simply illustrious.

"Oh Brian my dear I love it!!" Brian was quickly smothered with kisses as the other two men came inside and promptly made out.

"Oh one more thing my darlings...I may have broken the rules slightly" Freddie pulled away form Brian and walked over to a drawer, pulling out three exquisitely wrapped boxes.

Each member unwrapping a gorgeous necklace with a small symbol on," it's the letters of our first names in cursive overlapping!" Freddie pulled out his own and showcased it like the graphic designer he was as the rest of the band stared at their necklaces in awe, quickly rushing to get them on.

"They're perfect love"

"I'll never take it off dear"

"I think I might cry"

The words of acknowledgment made the little rule breaking very worth while as they all seemingly lined up to shower Freddie in kisses.

——

"Well I was quite worried when you almost forgot about the roasties but this Christmas dinner is divine Brimi" Roger exclaimed as he dug back into the delicious meal.

"Thank you Sweetheart" Brian replied before a quick bang caused him to let out a tiny scream. Forgetting the existence of Christmas crackers for five whole seconds before John and Freddie placed paper crowns on their heads.

——-

Christmas Eve was very somber. Despite having fake Christmas they couldn't deny that they were not only going to miss each other very dearly, but they also had to deal with the usual holiday nosiness in regards to relationship queries.

"I might not be home until after Boxing Day" Brian stated as he zipped up the last of his needed clothes.

“I think it might be for the same for me too” John added as he placed his stay over bag by the door.

“Well it will make our reunion or the more special my loves, isn’t that write Roger dear?” Freddie pulled the boys into a hug, Roger walking in between and getting incredibly close to Freddie face.

“Oh whatever should we do before they get back” He smirked before kissing the singer his tongue slipping in as a small tease before he pulled away and placed gentle and more innocent kisses on each of John and Brian’s cheeks.

It wasn’t the most ideal situation but they knew if they could adapt and deal with such situations it would only strengthen and build their relationship to the point where they don’t need to worry about outside opinion anymore. The blissful ignorance of not needing to emotionally depend on your family because you have a completely new one was but a dream for the family orientated group; but it sure did make being closeted a lot easier.


	30. The Queens Christmas Address

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter entails each members simply mundane Christmas Day

Christmas was quite simply mundane for the entire band. They didn't have much to talk about in terms of their personal lives with their families but it didn't stop the nosey parents trying to navigate what was best for their son.

———

Johns Christmas was awkward due to the fact he hadn't quite recovered from when he visited last. His mother lillian didn't say much as she didn't want to upset her son but he could tell she was absolutely buzzing with questions.

He would sometimes mindlessly fiddle with the necklace Freddie got for him. His mind trying to escape to a reality where they'd managed to spend Christmas together.

He imagined what it would be like if they could be out to their families, having everyone's parents and siblings over for dinner, they would need a bigger table for that.

"So John have you found anyone yet?" Johns dad didn't read the same context clues his mother did and very much began to pry into a subject that John didn't want to talk about.

"Found anyone? Very unromantic way of putting it dad" He states simply as he took another bite of the turkey. "But if your regarding relationships...no I'm still as lonely as the day I saw you last" he answered his fathers queries before tucking back into his food. 

——-

Brian was smothered to no end, he was an only child and his parents where eager to know if their son was dating a lovely woman who could give them grandkids. 

All of their questions cantered around settling down and talks about women, Brian's oblivious mother trying to suggest local girls who may take his fancy. The guitarist simply laughed and dismissed his parents words as he took a bite from his mothers homemade shortbreads.

Brian's father did try and maintain a respectful distance when discussing relationships as he kind of suspected Brian wasn't the women living type. That was an unspoken thing between them that he knew to keep his mouth shut about. That didn't stop his mother from persisting.

It wasn't even like he could divert any conversation to anyone else because it was just him and his parents. He pondered over how lovely it would've been to have his lovers there but he knew it would be too good to be true.

———

Rogers Christmas was slightly more bearable due to his sister Clare dominating the conversation with the things going on in her everyday life.

Clare was a tad bit younger than Roger but that didn't stop her from bringing her latest boyfriend to the intimate family dinner.

To say Roger was jealous of his sister was an understatement. He ached for Brian's cuddles Freddie's kisses and he would absolutely die if he doesn't hear John call him flower soon enough.

He got a few clothes for Christmas, he opened things knowing that Freddie would most definitely steal them, imagining the singer blushing lightly while dressed in the clothing brought a smile to the drummers face.

The topic of conversation as it always did, circled back to Rogers love life. “I do wish you’d settle down Roger, I’m getting tired of seeing how many women you’ve slept with in the newspaper” His mother blankly stated. He had to try and repress his laughter as his mind wandered over all the women he most definitely had not been sleeping with.

“Well mum when I find a girl I want to sleep with for the rest of my life I’ll let you know” Roger nonchalantly answered back as Clare almost spat out her drink with giggles.

———-

“Whatever happened to Mary far-Freddie” Freddie’s mother asked as they all sat round the table, Freddie’s father kept his head down whilst he ate.

At that point Freddie’s father was trying to hold onto this lasting image of what he’d wanted for Freddie’s future so to see his extravagant singer son and not make a comment wasn’t an easy task. He did love his son and he never wanted to hurt his feelings, he just had too much trouble dealing with his own.

“We simply grew apart mother, I’ll let you know If I find someone new. The boys are keeping me company though” Freddie stated, Kash letting out a small giggle to her brothers words as she saw the way they acted around each other.

———  
Christmas was miserable, the conversation seemed to be prying in each of their lives and they all desperately longed to be in each others arms again. 

The day seemed to last forever but they knew if they could socially survive all the prying then maybe hoping to actually explain their relationship in the future didn’t seem so far fetched.


	31. Tender reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Graphic smut*
> 
> Roger and Freddie are the first to come home after Christmas and their reunion is very passionate and loving.

*Graphic smut*

For half of the men their Christmas blues were over, Brian and John still had to deal with their parents incessant questions; Roger and Freddie however had the joy of meeting each other at home.

———

Freddie has made it home first, he was quite eager to leave but was not so eager when he sat around the house waiting.

He sprung to his feet when he heard the door open. His feet carried him quickly to the door where Roger caught him in a tight embrace, only pulling apart from the hug to capture the singer in a desperate kiss.

"Oh I missed you darling" Freddie stated before beginning to kiss down Rogers neck, the drummer letting out little moans in response. 

"I missed you to-ah!" Roger let a full moan interrupt his tender greeting when Freddie managed to suck at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck.

Roger only regained sense when he realised they were close to fucking in the entryway to their house. "Freddie love...lets go upstairs and then you can show me how much you missed me" Roger demanded suggestively.

"Prepare to be ravished my dear" Freddie almost growled, sending a shock of pleasure down Rogers spine as the singer hoisted him over his shoulder before carrying him up the stairs. Roger was pretty sure Freddie could only haul him about with such grace due to the amount of adrenaline and arousal coursing through him, this logical explanation left his brain when Freddie threw him onto the bed.

"Oh my love" Freddie called out before beginning to strip Roger, "my darling do you want me to fuck you" Freddie asked, remembering the comment Roger had made about bottoming.

"Yes, oh god yes!" Roger moaned as Freddie began to palm at his clothed arousal. The pair were naked in what would be described as a flash, the friction alone making them both into moaning messes. Rogers hands slipping into Freddie's hair as the drummer tried to ground himself from sheer ecstasy.

"Please fuck me freddie" Roger almost whined as they made out some more. The drummer desperately grinding against the singers leg in a last ditch attempt to get off as quickly as possible. 

"Okay my dear, I'm going to have to prepare you first, it may hurt a tad but you tell me if you want me to stop okay?" Freddie explained and Roger agreed by nodding aggressively before Freddie prepared his fingers.

The drummer winced as he felt the singers lubed fingers pressed against his hole, a burn coursing through his lower half as he began to push in. The two stayed in that position for a moment before the feeling became bearable,"okay you can move" Roger replied and Freddie immediately complied. He started off slow and began to pump his fingers in and out of Roger. "Agh! Right ther-Fuck!" Roger cried out as Freddie located the spot. 

They stayed like that until Freddie almost fully brought Roger to the edge. He pulled his fingers out, causing the drummer to whine once more until he felt Freddie's cock pressed up against his ready hole. "Ready my love?" Freddie asked, pushing in slowly after Rogers affirming nod.

The same process as before he waited until Rogers go ahead to start moving. Once again trying to find that spot and hit it. He found it relatively quickly causing the drummer to slowly come apart, grunts and moans from both partners echoing through the room as a result. Freddie could feel his orgasm building and so could Roger, the both of them toppling over the edge with cries.

Roger came untouched after a particularly hard thrust and the clench of his orgasm around Freddie's cock caused the singer to spill into him with a drawn out gravely moan.

They took a minute to overcome the aftershocks before Freddie pulled out, moving up to Rogers side and planting a kiss on his cheek,"you did amazing love, I'm going to go get you some water and a hot towel but you must go to the bathroom first" Freddie insisted before running out of the room to get the necessary aftercare.

——-

They had laid in bed since it ended, all aftercare aside they basked in the afterglow of such a pent up session, their heated bodies still pressed against each other in a tender embrace. “Thanks for popping my cherry love” Roger thanked Freddie even though realistically it was Freddie who should be thanking Roger because even though Roger had never slept with a man...Freddie had never slept with anyone at all. 

“ You’re welcome Roggie” Freddie almost cooed as he kissed Rogers cheek once more, “although I have to admit dear you’re such a whiny bottom” Freddie and Roger giggled as that wasn’t far off from Rogers behaviour regardless of his sexual situation.

“ I can’t wait till our boys get home dear, oh I swear I could bend John or Brian over their suitcases as soon as they walk through the door” Freddie exclaimed much to Rogers amusement as he too pondered over how ready he was to make sweet love to either of them at a moments gaze when they got back,” neither can I” He replied before returning to his thoughts.

They hadn’t been their to witness the glorious reunion between Roger and Freddie, but the singer and drummer knew that Brian and Johns arrival home would be met with much more than kisses and cuddles.


	32. Will power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the band prepare to go on their next tour as well as the new year, the foursome get caught up in some heavy sexual tension that just needs to be unleashed.
> 
> *Heavy smut*

As it was edging close to the new year, it was also adding nearer to the 'Day at the Races' tour the band had to embark on, each of them scattered in every which way trying to prepare.

——-

Roger had been left in the house alone, Freddie had gone out with John for toiletries and general supplies for their tour bags and Brian had gone out to collect his new tour costumes.

This left the drummer past the point of boredom as he sat drumming his fingers on the table, trying to make something out of nothing as he desperately tried to think of something to do.

His boredom was thankfully short lived as he heard someone walk through the door, Brian's tall thin frame sauntering into the room with a costume bag and a great big smile on his face.

"I'm gonna go try these on" The guitarist running back out of the room quickly, not even giving the drummer a chance to say hello before he had darted up the stairs with the bag still in hand.

——

"I think it's...gorgeous" Roger was at a loss for words over the man in front of him, the way the big poofy extravagant shirt clung to the guitarists body in all the right places was close to driving him wild.

"Thank you sweetheart, Although I must say for winter it is so warm" Brian took a hair tie from the fireplace and pulled his hair into a quick ponytail on top of his head, Roger almost completely short-circuited as Brian walked closer to him bringing his face so close he could feel his breath. "So warm I may just have to walk round topless" Brian tried his best to be scandalous as he leant closer into Roger, almost sat completely on his lap.

"Bri...when I'm done with you...you won't be able to walk at all" Roger said before closing the gap between the pair, his hands snaking up Brian's back so that they could rest just at his shoulders, holding him gently as the drummer explored his mouth.

"Let me get this off, I may want you to ruin me...but I certainly don't want you to ruin this outfit" Brian pulled back for a moment to share his concern. A concern which was met with the most erotic help undressing he had ever received. As soon as the top was off Roger kissed all around Brian's chest; the guitarist gasping quietly as he sat on the drummers knees.

"You wanna take this upstairs" Brian asked, mostly due to the fact he knew they had the necessary supplies up there.

"No need" Roger smirked and pulled out some lube from the draw behind him, the smirk almost becoming a wicked smile as Brian began to grind against him with every kiss.

"You like this don't you? You want Freddie and John to come home and see that you couldn't even wait to get upstairs you just had to be fucked right here?" Roger taunted Brian and Brian could only moan as 'retaliation' . 

Thank fully the curtains were closed as Brian stripped down completely, Roger doing the same before getting back into the sofa, the guitarist still straddled across his lap. "You ready Bri?" Roger asked with prepped fingers at the edge of Brian's entrance. Brian nodding eagerly.

Brian fell against Roger with a moan as the drummer pushed his fingers in, the burn lessening bit by bit before Roger was given permission to move. Roger could feel his own cock aching to the sounds of Brian's moans and whines, this aching settled when Brian brought his hands down and began to toss him off.

"I-agh! I'm ready" Brian exclaimed loudly before Roger pulled his fingers out. The guitarist lined himself up with the drummer before sinking down in his cock, maintaining eye contact the whole time. 

Due to the angle it was easy for Roger to find that spot inside of Brian that made him cry out in ecstasy, Brian's arms on Rogers shoulders as he moaned and groaned eagerly against him.

Roger took the opportunity of Brian's hair being pulled up to reach up and suck hickeys into the guitarists neck as he fucked into him with a brutal pace, Brian completely melting into him as he did so.

A mix between the pressure point on his neck and a particular powerful thrust that caused Brian to basically scream out an orgasm, barely feeling Roger explode inside him through his own ecstasy.

Brian collapsed against Rogers chest as the two sat for a moment in the after bliss of an intense sofa experience. They were so dazed and tired out that they neglected the sounds of the front door opening, even failing to realise John and Freddie stood at the archway of the living room. 

"Been busy today darlings?" Brian and Roger jumped at the sound of Freddie's voice, both of green wincing form overstimulation in light of Brian still being sat on Rogers arousal.

"You guys look really beautiful" John couldn't help be a sap even at such a sexually charged time. " but since you couldn't even wait for us to get home...I'm gonna wreck Freddie right here on this sofa" John lead Freddie over to the adjacent sofa and sat down with a malicious smile, "and your not allowed to do anything" his voice sounded deeper and more gravely than usual.

The fact that Brian and Rogers refractory periods were fading was definitely not helping their situations as John basically gave them demands.

"Freddie love, would you mind if I ravish you on this sofa dear" John held a hand behind Freddie as he laid him back against the sofa.

"Oh Deaky my love I want nothing more" Freddie uttered before the two began to kiss, it was less animalistic than Brian and Rogers. It was slow and tender as if they were trying to melt together like a smooth spread. 

"Flower, lube" John demanded and Roger immediately threw the lube his way. Freddie looking almost saddened by the aspect of being left out in the nickname department.

"Don't worry my darling songbird, I didn't forget about you" John explained before going back to kissing the singer, felling Freddie smile against the kiss as he did so.

For Brian and Roger it was pure torture, the way Freddie whines and moaned as John did exactly as he said he would. Ravish him.

He opened the singer up slowly, each time coaxing a gentle gasp from the singer.

Once he was ready the bassist lined himself up, looking over to Roger and Brian and smirking at the sight of them both fully erect again before slowly edging into Freddie.

It wasn’t long until the pair were caught up in their own bubble of bliss. Brian and Roger using this time to slip their hands down and desperately relieves themselves of arousal before Freddie and John looked back up.

It had never happened before and they were unsure if it would ever happen again but the moment in which they came seemed to be completely simultaneous all of them crying out in pleasure at the same time before gasping air back into their lungs. Trying to reign themselves in from their decadent indulgences.

———

They all seemed to snuggle a little bit closer that night, it may have been something to do with John basically outing himself as some sort of sex wizard but the whole group felt a lot closer and tried their best to convey this love through holding each other as tight as they could.  
——-  
1977 was approaching fast and not one of the band members knew just what the next year could have I store for their personal and professional lives. They seemed confident they could stand the test of time and that was all the confidence they needed in the face of the unknown.


	33. 1997

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie and the boys throw a big bash to welcome in the new year, having to overcome their serious lack of public relationship as they dance the night away.

New Year's Eve, a day filled with copious emotions as to what 1977 may bring. Freddie decided to throw a party, asking Miami to get as many people in the house as possible for the new year.  
——

"Yeah I think they look nice there" John stated as Brian wobbled on a ladder putting up bunting. The guitarist was the only one y'all enough to even attempt to put the decor up in the way Freddie wanted but even then he had to teeter slightly on his tiptoes.

He lost his balance and began to fall from the ladder, a very frightened John managing to somehow catch him before he hit the floor, "got to be a tad bit more careful star" John relished in being able to look down at Brian in his arms, the guitarist blushed and nodded before John put him down.

"Oh Brian that looks spectacular dear, we've got the buffet almost ready, Rogers just finishing the last of the sandwiches!" Freddie exclaimed as he rushed over to the flustered pair. "I'm going to go get dressed, we need to be ready in the next 30 minutes" Freddie explained before running excitedly up the stairs.

———-

"Is this too dressy flower?" John asked as he stood in front of the mirror, the material of his trousers and waistcoat resembling that of black silk, his shirt unbuttoned almost scandalously with Freddie's Christmas necklace hanging freely on his neck.

"Oh no love you look delicious" roger walked over and began to fake eat John, causing the bassist to let out a small giggle as he did so. He stopped and looked John in the eyes before capturing him in a soft kiss, almost as if he was trying to show John how good he looked through desperate affection.

"Thank you love, your outfit is so good I want to rip it off you" John whispered scandalously in Rogers ear, causing the drummers breath to hitch with the bassists words. Roger wasn't wearing much but a cropped sparkly T-shirt and some flared trousers, it was mismatched and slightly weird but so quintessentially and sexily Roger that he wouldn't have to change.

"How do I look guys?" Brian asked as he stepped out in a black batwing shirt with a slight turtleneck and white flared trousers, a touch of black eyeshadow on his eyelids. 

“Simply sinful my dear...but gorgeous” Freddie walked in through another door to reveal his outfit, he had a black cropped vest and golden flared trousers, he could distract traffic with his legs alone. 

“Freddie you look gorgeous, you really taking the black and gold theme seriously” Brian laughed as he walked past Freddie, slapping the singers golden ass as he did so.

“I should hope so my dear the guests will be arriving soon, you all look divine my dears” Freddie flounced about as always. 

It was a bittersweet moment because this seemed like the last time they could truly be themselves all night. They gave each other as many kisses as they could before opening the doors to the first guests.

——

It was a weird party to say the least, Freddie suggested they throw the party again when they knew more people because the environment filled with strangers did seem to make most of the band particularly uneasy.

One by one each member of the band slipped away from the roaring party upstairs, Brian was the first to leave. He wasn’t a fan of parties much especially when he couldn’t cling to his lovers for social support. He found the only empty room with a lock and situated himself inside.

Roger was surprisingly the next one to disappear from the action, to everyone’s knowledge he loved a party, the perfect place to pick up girls. But without being able to say he was taken he just felt plain uncomfortable. He too found his way to the room where Brian was and knocked on the door.

The door opened and he walked inside and sat himself down beside Brian, snuggled up against each other where no one could see. 

John was the next to leave, mostly out of panic when Freddie was swarmed by excited guests and he couldn’t find anyone else. He soon found the room where there drummer and guitarist had hidden away and snuggled earnestly in their arms.

That left Freddie. Freddie loved indulging in a lively party but he could never escape that feeling of loneliness. Looking around and being unable to find the boys just before the countdown frightened him.

He took a minute to think before slipping away from the party and running upstairs. Finding the room where they all sat just before everyone began to countdown.

They made sure the door was locked as everyone began to count, holding close together as they did so, making sure that absolutely no one could come in .

They sort of negotiated who would actually kiss who when the countdown hit one to prevent any sort of collision/concussion. 

And as the crowd roared happy new year, Brian captured Freddie in a tender kiss with John doing the same to Roger. The moments after quickly swapping to make sure they spread the New Years love throughout the group.

“Happy new year my darlings” Freddie smiled as he led them to the window and opened the curtains.

None of them having time to reply before they ogled in awe of the beautiful New Years fireworks they practically painted the sky with light as they set off one by one. Brian looked along the group to see the wonder and sparkle in everyone’s eyes as they became completely engrossed in the wonder of the display. 

That’s how they spent the rest of New Years, even as the partygoers began to flock from the building in drunken hazes the band stayed tucked away, all just leant against each other with warm affection as they welcomed in the new year in quite a spectacular yet intimate fashion.


	34. A Day at the Races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touring begins for the new album and the band forgets just how hot yet tiring, touring actually is.

Touring had picked back up again and it was like second nature to the whole band, they weren’t completely sexually riled up. They did however forget how hot they all looked while performing.

——-

“I’m fine Brian dear!” Freddie giggled as Brian checked all round his body. Making sure there were no injuries that could be worsened by aspects of Freddie’s flamboyant performance style, the last show of the last tour still playing heavily on his mind.

They made sure no one was in the dressing room during the tour this time, it was practically a demand and it made getting ready for the show a lot more enjoyable as they could have the witty relationship banter without worrying about the consequences.

———

They had actually gotten to the venue a long while before the show, so the three other guys came up with a hilarious idea and a  
Made Freddie stand in a storage cupboard until they were ready to show him.

“We’re done!” Roger called out with a laugh, Freddie walked into the dressing room and had to refrain from fainting as he laid eyes on his boyfriends, each wearing one of his unitards.

John wore the black and white harlequin unitard, Freddie’s eyes flicking between the drummers bashful smile and his well endowed, spandex covered bulge.

Roger wore the sparkly jumpsuit that had shorts, The drummer stood proudly with an almost horny smirk on his face as the singer looked him up and down.

Brian has chosen the orange and teen harlequin jumpsuit. He was the skinniest and tallest member of the band so even the actual waist of the jumpsuit seemed a tad too big. The opposite could be said for the arms and legs which looked like they had been shrunk in the wash; insecurity masked by laughter riddled Brians face as he stood awkwardly with the other two men.

“Oh darlings you all look gorgeous” Freddie picked up on Brian’s insecurity and went over to the guitarist first, making sure that his hands went all the way up his body before landing either side of the guitarists face, pulling him into a soft kiss.

He turned away after and was quickly pulled into Rogers arms, kissing the drummer with fervour as they admire each other.

When Freddie pulled away again he turned to litter every bit of Johns showing skin, in quick and gentle kisses. Causing the ticklish and blushing bassist to laugh and cuddle the singer.

“But seriously my loves get dressed so we can soundcheck” The singer pulled away from all three of them before leaving the room once more to depart to the stage.

———

The band knew Freddie had amazing presence. His flamboyant nature and joyful optimism always riddling their lives with unbridled joy. Yet somehow it always amazed them just how amazing Freddie’s stage presence was. 

They however did notice their tours in the states had started to affect the singer in a small way, he had started to do a little American accent whenever he interacted with the audience. “C’mon shake yo asses a bit” was a common phrase Freddie said that made the whole band refrain from breaking down into laughter.

They all noticed that Roger did something similar, however it wasn’t his accent it was his tone. The drummers voice to everyone but the drummer himself, was absolutely divine and magical, raspy yet angelic. Roger however had occasionally tried to deepen his voice on stage; he didn’t do it as much as Freddie did his little accent however it did still make the boys laugh when he did it.

Brian had also started to be more physical on stage, of course having to hold a guitar prohibited that slightly however the rest of the band noticed the way he basically lunges with his guitar; Freddie noticed especially when the guitarist lunged into him just as the singer went toe thrust against him, causing the crowd to go wild with cheering and laughter. They also noticed the way he would try dance his way toward everyone at different points of the concert so no one felt left out.

The thing that they loved most about John on stage was when he forgot he was on a stage. He did a lot of the backing on stage for most of the songs so he would come up to his microphone when needed. The rest of the boys relished in moments when his vocal insecurity was diminished by simple forgetfulness and he sang loudly into the mic for everyone to hear, going as far as to encourage him on stage with winks, smiles and eye contact when he did so.

——

“My god I always forget just how hot touring is” Roger laughed as he fell back on the sofa with a thud after finishing the show, the dressing room filled with adrenaline and sweat.

“Also how fucking tired you can get” John states before promptly yawning and thumping down on the sofa beside the drummer.

“Oh and I’ve already called to request ice packs in the mini fridge for you Roger love” Freddie stated as he buttoned his pants up. He remembered how much of a physical toll drumming took on Roger and wanted to make sure the drummer had all the necessary avenues to relax after the show.

“Enough chatter, let’s actually get dressed so I can get you idiots to bed” Brian laughed as they all yawned. Very clearly exhausted from the show but also hyped by the joy of simply being on stage.

——

It didn’t take long after their little nightly routine of working out everyone’s aches and pains before the four men swiftly fell asleep. Each of them seemed to forget how physically demanding tour was. But they were glad to know many other things too;

They all still looked divine while performing to the point of each member having to contain them selves.

Everyone had a very memorable self care routine that made performance based aftercare a lot easier for the band in terms of making sure everyone was okay. Most importantly of all...

They knew they hadn’t lost their touch.


	35. Words and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band splits off into twos during the song ‘love of my life’ and the differences in privacy only fuel intense longing and affection after the show.
> 
> *smutty themes*

There was something about John during the tour, he seemed more upbeat about being on stage than he usually was. Basically parading himself around enticing the boys like an illustrious siren; this show however Roger fell for Johns siren song.

——-

John could see Roger eyeing him up during the show, The drummer had made it very clear his opinion on getting to look at the bassists behind all night. Every time John sauntered over time the drum kit he flashed a cheeky smile at Roger, who was simply overcome by arousal; his drumming only becoming more powerful and passionate, channeling all of his intimacy into his music.

When Roger sang into the mic it almost caught John by surprise, he of course fully knew the singing cues however Rogers angelic notes never failed to send a full body shiver round John until he felt as if he had been filled with divine light. 

——- 

John and Roger had gone off stage, the drummer being quickly pulled into the empty dressing room not even processing the door clicking shut just as the opening chords to love of my life being played.

The foursome were having incredibly different experiences in that moment.

John and Roger hungrily made out in private, trying to savour each other as much as they could,basically devouring each other and trying to pour out as much arousal as the could before they went back on stage. The rutted against each other with a quick pace trying to get friction, something they would not usually do in a situation such as being halfway through a show; however they seemed overcome by an animalistic need to get off not much talking was involved as they were overcome by sheer instinct.

Brian and Freddie in the other hand, sang softly on stage. Having to convey their love through the way they sang and played as they were incredibly public, they could not outwardly sing in each others arms or maintain any sort of loving eye contact as they sung. Instead they simply stared out into the audience and listened to eachother as they worked through the song. Brian listened eagerly to Freddie's powerful voice as he worked through the living, raw and tender lyrics. Freddie listened to the way Brian's hands plucked across the strings, his heart almost skipping a beat when ,in a moment of sheer affection, Brian decided to sing the last verse of the song with him.

———

After their varying levels of intimacy everyone was left needing something for the rest of the show.

Roger and John were utterly desperate to get ahold of each other in a sexual way, Roger eyed John up like fresh meat as the bassist walked back and forth between songs. They had agreed quickly before they went on stage that they would run to the small cupboard inside the dressing room as soon as the show had finished, it was not something they would normally do however they seemed to throw convention out the window that night; the thrill of being caught did fill Roger with a weird yet fulfilling sense of arousal. John on the other hand parading himself once more with the sole intention of being utterly destroyed when he got backstage. 

Brian and Freddie were longing to just hold each other and share some soft kisses, it didn't take much to touch starve the pair and 'love of my life' seemed to push them over the edge. They exchanged quick glances of acknowledgement as the moved closer to each other in songs, seemingly magnetically pulled together by their need to touch.

——-

Brian and Freddie, despite being in need of a cuddle, walked quite slowly down the stage steps; laughing to each other when Roger and John flew by them in a flash. They said led and talked with everyone for a good half hour as everyone congratulated them on a good show before walking into the dressing room.

They closed the door and Freddie immediately fell into Brian’s arms. The singers face was pressed against Brian’s chest, taking him in full presence as they embraced. Freddie looked up from the tight and meaningful embrace to plant a soft kiss on the guitarists lips, Brian resounding to this by cupping either side of Freddie’s face and kissing him further. It wasn’t until they broke apart from the kiss that they heard a particularly familiar moan erupt from the cupboard they had chosen to embrace against.

The two moved out of the way and held back both arousal and laughter as Roger and John walked out of the cupboard rosy cheeked and sweaty, panting as if trying to regain their stamina.

——-

Brian and Freddie remained very cuddly in the hotel room that night, not just with each other; Roger had been swept into Freddie’s embrace as they lay beside each other in bed and John and Brian lay snuggling warm against each other, sharing an affectionate warmth as they tried to sleep away the performance exhaustion.

———-  
Later on that night when Brian and Roger were fast asleep in John and Freddie’s arms respectively; the bassist and singer sat awake quietly whispering to one another.

“I noticed you gave Brian and Roger nicknames...do I have one Deaky Darling?” Freddie asked bashfully in the dark awaiting an answer.

“Oh I think I did give you one that one time when we came home to Brian and Roger in the couch and then I had you in the couch...I’ll explain them all a bit more first okay?” John got caught up in a lot of reasoning as he gave an explanation to the curious singer.

“So Bri is very interested in the stars and the planets so I believe the best way to express how much I love him is to show him he is my star” John began to explain and chuckled slightly as the completely asleep guitarist in question snuggled closer against him. 

“I remember Roger mentioning something about the daintiness of the courtyard flowers when he and a Brian first kissed, I remember Brian bringing it back up. The flower is beautiful and dainty yet bright and strong so, Roger is my flower” John explained further, Freddie looking down to the drummer in his arms and began to rub circles around his back.

“You are my songbird, everything that leaves your mouth every beat that you hum and every key you play seemed to convey something so transcendent that it leaves me in a constant state of love and infatuation” John could hear Freddie sniffling slightly with his words and worried that the nickname had offended him.

“You see All your nicknames are different because I love you all the same but the way in which you show your love the ways in which you present yourself the ways in which you need love are different so I made sure your nicknames convey that as much as they can” John was trying to stop Freddie from crying, yet he only heard the sniffling get worse and he began to panic.

“Oh Deaky darling that’s perfect” John heard Freddie whisper in a sob. Job let out a sigh of relief as the two relished in unbridled joy as they snuggled against their sleeping lovers.

———  
The band never experienced a show in the exact same way, they knew however the outcome always seemed to pull them closer together.


	36. Soundcheck Tantrums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words of anger and frustrated actions leave the boys in a small moral rough patch.

Though things had been going perfect for the band personally and professionally for most of the tour, a certain soundcheck proved that things couldn't be sunny and bright all the time.

————-

"Brian your just being fucking ridiculous!" Freddie exclaimed loudly into his mic as they sound checked a couple of hours before a show. The two have been arguing but they were dammed if they weren't going to check if everything was still working.

"You know what Freddie maybe if you focused on the music as much as you did parading yourself round like a tart we'd actually get stuff done!" Brian yelled back at the singer, who's confident demeanour quickly faded.

It wasn't often Brian would say something so horrendous, the two had a flicker of fear and upset before Freddie ran off stage with Roger running with him to make sure he was okay.

——-

It had been over half an hour and Brian and John sat onstage, Brian crying into Johns arms as he rambled words of regret, "I really didn't mean it,it was a heat of the moment I would never say something like that seriously"Brian cried against John as the bassist silently comforted him.

"He'll never talk to me again, it's just what I deserve...you can all have a wonderful band and relationship without me" Brian cried harder which mad John pull away and look him in the eyes.

"Now you listen here Brian Harold May don't you dare think for a second that one simple sentence makes you inadequate and unlovable. Freddie still loves you all the same I'm sure of it and me and Roger think no differently of you" Brian was unsure whether Johns words were a soft reassurance or a stern telling off but it did the job and calmed the guitarist down just before Freddie came back onto the stage with red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks; clinging onto Roger for emotional support.

"I'm so sorry Freddie, I didn't mean it and I know that doesn't make it any better but I'm so sorry" The guitarist practically begged as the singer walked up to him to stare up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry too, it's not like I wasn't being a total cunt as well dear" Freddie tried to joke as he held his arms out for a hug, Brian happily obliging and pulling him into a tight hug.

——-

The show was weirder that night, Freddie didn't flounce about as much, he stayed relatively still and focused more on his singing. It looked relatively rubbish to most audience members who were used to Freddie's living large flamboyant nature. Brian feared the singer had taken his words to heart; he also saw how this small change had an effect on John.

John hated being in the spotlight, he was thankful for Freddie's movements and weird dance-like mannerisms on stage as they would distract from the small amount of bopping and strutting around he would usually do during a show. With Freddie relatively still John seemed to basically try and shrink behind his base. This consequently had a knockoff effect on Roger.

Since Freddie and Brian would usually feed off each other during the gigs, when John pranced about her prance toward Roger, giving the drummer some much needed showtime company. Without John even dating to move Brian caught sight of how distantly vacant Rogers expression seemed to be as he played; far off from the pumped up joyful face he usually recognised.

This had a snowball effect back to Brian who's worry for everyone else in regards to his words faltered his own playing for the rest of the show.

——

"Freddie I really didn't mean what I said about you prancing about on stage!" Brian explained to the singer as John and Roger got changed behind them.

"Oh I know dear; Roger, John and I wanted to show you how dull the show would be if we actually listened to your little heat of the moment advice" Freddie laughed, this was clearly intended as a funny joke, a way to turn a bad situation into a funny life lesson.

The boys stopped laughing when Brian fell to his knees in emotionally exhausted tears. He cried on the floor for a minute before the rest of the band joined him, whispering apologies and words of love in his ear.

It took them a bit longer to make sure everyone was calm, Everyone still sat on the floor when John decided to speak up," okay so let's just decide that today was an off day, we've all done something horrible, upsetting or offensive today and we can learn from it in days to come?" John states as he stood up and put out his hand for each man to shake.

"Agreed"

"Yep"

"Sounds good to me"

Brian, Roger and Freddie all shook Johns hands one by one before they got ready to actually depart back to their hotel where perhaps the conversation on boundary and upsets could continue in a healthy and consistent way.

——-

Though not every day could be completely sunny and bright, the band still tried their best to keep cloudy days just that little bit warm. They could never truly stay mad at each other for long as they seemed to apologise quite soon a after.

They knew that days like those would be very difficult, but they also knew metaphorically you can't have a completed puzzle with all its pieces...and oh how well they fit together.


	37. Useless Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone in the general public liked Queen, sometimes however the digs at them did seem mighty personal.

The general public certainly had a multitude of opinions on Queen, not all of them being in the bands favour of course and they had learned to deal with that. Sometimes however words hit particularly hard.

———

John didn't mean to read it, he hated reading articles about Queen, well more specifically him. The article he walked by innocently enough had his face on and the shock seemed to stop him in his tracks. It wasn't often he got an article just about him.

Of course he bought it in a blind glee, confused by the newsagents slightly concerned face as he bough the newspaper and walked joyfully out the shop, stopping just outside to actually read what the article had to say so he could go home and gush about it to his boyfriends.

****  
HE'S IN THE....BAND??

John snoozy Deacon is the bassist of Queen?! Not that you would know it. This scrawny little rat with a bass adds not a single bit the band as a whole. Some outlets say it would be easy to miss if he got replaced (read more pg.3.)

****

John stood agape on the street, trying to stop tears from rushing to his eyes as he shoved the paper quickly into the satchel he had on him before walking quickly home.

——  
The boys noticed a change in Deaky since that day, they didn't quite know why but the bassist seemed to be more closed in than usual. Talking about other bassists and what the band would do if he was unable to play.

It wasn't until Brian was doing a spot of cleaning and came across the shoddy article that Johns true sadness was fully realised.

"Roger, Freddie...c'mere" the guitarist called out to the pair snuggled on the sofa in front of him. Both of them taking hold of the newspaper at either side.

Freddie gasped loudly and Roger looked ready to shout, yet they both looked up to Brian as if to ask what the hell they were supposed to do.

"Well we cant tell him we found it because otherwise he'll just think we're showing him extra appreciation because of that...but as soon as he walks through that door we treat him like the king he is...agreed?" Brian laid out the battle plan and Roger and Freddie nodded aggressively; the guitarist putting the paper back in its spot before rushing to make preparations.

———  
As soon as Deaky walked through the door something seemed different, usually he'd be greeted at the door by perhaps just one of his boyfriends but all three of them came running into the doorway to embrace him as soon as he stepped through the door.

What seemed more suspicious were the trench coats the three wore. What caught him more of guard was something that resembled close to the shine of a disco ball coming from the living room with a funky accompaniment of music. 

John was led into the room before the three threw off their coats to reveal full scale disco outfits, all three of them trying to do some type of disco dance with, near or against the bassist.

"Did you do all this for me?!" John giggled as he danced along to the beat, his spirit for the first time during the week, truly lifted. 

"Of course my love! All for you" Freddie rolled back and forth with his arms in a dance move that could truly crack John up.

"We just wanted to show you how much we love you!" Roger cried out with a smile as he shook his hips to the beat. Then for John it all clicked.

He ran over and stopped the music,"you found that article didn't you!" He cried out to all of them with tears in his eyes, waiting for a reply and getting a stuttered pause before running up the stairs in floods of tears.

They all followed quickly behind him with kind words of reassurance and love and it didn't take much convincing for the bassist to cry hard against them. 

——-

Later on that night as they lay in bed Freddie twirled a piece of Johns hair around his finger as he held him close," at the end of the day my love we will always love you and appreciate you so sod what they think my love" he spoke in typical Freddie fashion to the point of slagging off the general public.

At the end of the day it was quite a difficult task to be beaten down by public opinion, especially when surrounded by three other people who love and care you for dearly. They knew him the closest so their loving opinions on him would be the only things gracing Johns mind.


	38. Brian’s bad hair day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian’s unfortunate hair incident leads to quite a bonding experience for the group.

With everyone's difference in appearance, they all had certain products; for example Brian couldn't use Johns shampoo as it would mess up the curl of his hair and send it wild. However as he rushed to shower before he and Roger got frisky, he wasn't really paying much mind to what he put in his hair.

——-

"Sweet jesus" Brian had only just woken up to the sound of Rogers exclamation. He sat up slowly and turned to look in the mirror; the sight of his hair waking him up in an instant as he gawked at his own appearance.

"Shit I think I used Johns shampoo again!" He exclaimed with a tired shout as he tired to touch his unruly hair. Wincing slightly when his hands barley even went through it.

——

Roger tried to help first, he was inexperienced but he had spirit. He tried to control Brian's way in the most unfortunate way he knew how; brushing. This ended with Brian looking like he was about to audition for the lion in 'The Wizard Of Oz'

"Sweetheart I love you but I need you to stop before my hair garners it's own gravitational pull" The guitarist laughed as Roger dropped the brush.

"Sorry I couldn't help Brimi" Roger stopped trying to fix Brian's hair, walking round to the front of him and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"It's okay love, I think Freddie wants to try anyways" Brian said as he pulled away, putting another kiss on the drummers lips before he walked away.

——-

Freddie didn't have any luck either, he thought wetting it may smooth it down slightly. He was utterly convinced that if he got it wet enough he could simply fix it when it dried.

This only made Brian's hair gain so much more mass, it was almost weighing him down by the time Freddie had stopped for a break.

"Freddie love...I think you should let Deaky have a turn" Brian exclaimed, Freddie pulled away from the guitarists hair with a gasp, trying to fake offence as he planted a kiss on the guitarists lips.

"Of course love, if he can crack it then I'll buy him some new disco shoes" Freddie laughed as he walked away.

——-

Johns attempt was more successful, he spread a hair mask as evenly as he could through the guitarists hair, working it through his scalp and his curls; Brian ashamedly let out a small moan duet it the pulling and the touch. The two of them laughed as John continued.

“Freddie my lovely songbird can you fetch me a scarf ?” John called out and the singer quickly came in with a scarf. The bassist wrapped it round it around Brian’s hair with a quick tie.

“Okay my star I think you need to keep that on for a while as far as I know” John smiled as Brian turned around to look in the mirror.

——-

“Oh Deaks you’re a miracle worker!” Brian shook his fresh dry curls in the mirror as John stood behind him. The guitarist turned on his heel to pull the bassist into a deep kiss.

“Looks like your getting a new pair of disco shoes Deaky darling” Freddie laughed as he stood leant against the doorframe, Roger stood beside him trying not to act flustered at the thought of John with more disco shoes. 

“I think they should be sparkly pink this time” Roger laughed as he walked up to John, the bassist pulling away from Brian and hooking his arms round the drummers waist.

“You want me to match your shoes flower?” John asked, the question was innocent enough but the tone and the connotations were borderline sinful. Freddie and Brian tried to hide their sudden arousal at Johns sex-filled words.

The boys all had moments separately or in pairs that came to mind at times like that, however they realised that those moments always became group moments; they always found a way to include everyone and they found that extremely comforting. They knew they could always rely on each other, knew that they wouldn’t be treated like the outcasts that they were in the outside world. When it came down to it that was the only reoccurring thought that really mattered.


	39. Musical Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conspiracy surrounding another band calls into question queens own music and popularity.

If there was one thing Queen learnt through the music industry, it was that it was very easy for small artistic choices to spiral into worldwide issues. They learnt this the most from the Beatles.

——

"Can you believe this?" Roger exclaimed as he unraveled the latest newspaper, Brian reading over his shoulder as he leant against the drummer before Freddie walked over and sat at the other side. 

"Paul McCartney replaced?" Freddie read out over the drummers shoulder, letting out a mix between a scoff and a snort as he tried to comprehend the article.

"Oh yeah they think it has something to do with like certain albums, like not even just the things Paul's does...it even gets down to what John wears" Brian states as their own beloved John came into the room.

"But you haven't even seen my outfit yet" the Bassist pouted, he thought they were talking shit about his new tour outfit. He clearly only caught the back end of the conversation.

"Oh no Deaky darling we were talking about John Lennon" Freddie assured the mildly irritated bassist who's expression then switch to confusion.

"Well It's dies down before and I'm sure this rumour will die down again" Roger laughed as he put the newspaper down.

———  
"What if he really did die" Roger said barely a week later. There had been so much 'evidence' the drummers mind was blown. There was a rational part of his brain that told him to grow up but piecing it all together was too exciting to turn down.

"Roger dear when we're famous enough" Freddie started his point with complete convince in the band's capability to reach Beatles level, "I will get in touch with Paul McCartney myself and prove you wrong" he laughed as he took the scratched up copy of strawberry fields Roger had insisted on playing backwards to find Lennon,"I buried Paul"message on the end, and removed it from their record player.

“Oh dear this looks like Jerry got a hold of it!” Freddie stated, gesturing to the cat that prowled quietly and mostly out of sight through the house. Roger basically snatched the record from his hands and began to explain to Freddie everything he’d heard before from the basically manic drummer.

——-

“Why don’t we have a conspiracy?” Freddie asked as he laid out on their bedroom floor, each of the other members scattered across the room, Roger leant over the bed, Brian sat slumped on a chair and John on the floor close by the Freddie.

“Like why has no one even looked into our music to figure out some greater meaning?!” Freddie asked once more. None of them knowing how to respond.

“Like why hasn’t anyone tried to figure out our secret messages?!” Freddie exclaimed as the other band members all scooted closer.

“Actually Freddie has a point...there should’ve definitely have been one by now especially with Bohemian Rhapsody” John stated as he basically snuggled against Freddie.

“Yeah and all Paul McCartney has to do is take his bloody shoes off and wear a patch!!” Brian joined in the exclamation worth the realisation that most of the lyrics he and Freddie wrote were quite cryptic in some songs.

———

It took a full two weeks before the band fully got over their Paul McCartney conspiracy phase. This did however cause them to listen to the Beatles more.

“You know Deaky I think your music style could be interpreted as beatlesque” Brian compared the time of your my best friend to something along the lines of Twist and shout.

“Yeah but very early Beatles before they started talking about sex...for someone who write such innocent songs Deaky...you are actually quite scandalous” Roger very quickly veered the conversation and started talking in quite a sexual tone.

“Well flower, I have to save all of it for my darling lovers” John pulled him in and proved his point with a passionate and tender kiss, his hands moved up to grab Rogers hair before pulling away.

“Don’t worry my star you aren’t left out either” John went to sit on Brian’s lap, straddling the guitarist before capturing him in a kiss; Brian’s hands roaming the bassists body.

“Oh but John my love I think you forget what we can do to you” John gasped as he felt Freddie whisper in his ear, the singer behind his back as he stayed straddling Brian. Roger had a tight hold of Johns thighs to the point where he moaned just from the contact. 

It was going to be a long night.


	40. Get Down,Make Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band are unable to resist ravishing eachother during a particular recording session for the ‘News of the World’ album.
> 
> *SMUT*

In terms of professionalism, Queen actually prided themselves as adhering to quite a strict work/home dynamic. Stating that they wouldn't ever cross the boundary and do something like sex in the studio. That very quickly changed.

——-

"Get down make love" Roger growled into his microphone, All the other band members had started dying on the first take, their pants immediately tightening with the hot rasp of Rogers voice.

It was the 5th take and by this point all of them were trying hard not to stop playing, John was aching with arousal as he desperately tried to get friction against his bass, Freddie was unusually still as he tried to hide the large erection he had straining against his tight pants and Brian’s eyes were flicking between Roger and the door; his hands pressing down so hard he was slightly worried he’d accidentally break red special.

Once Brian’s eyes flicked back to the door he noticed their was a lock. He stopped playing and put his guitar down, basically pacing over to the door before locking it. 

Freddie and John were thankful yet Roger was slightly confused, Freddie looked through the window of the studio to check everyone else had gone home and to his luck they had.

“Oh flower you have no idea what you’ve been doing to us” John explained your roger in a lusty voice as he put his bass down and began to walk round to the other side of the drums. “Can I kiss you my flower?” He asked in a whisper, Rogers nod allowing the bassist to dive in.

John kisses up and down Rogers neck, stopping in places to suck small hickey’s into the drummers neck. Roger let out moans as John used his body to swivel the chair the drummer sat in around to allow access. 

“Okay I said we’d never do this here my dears but I have an idea” Freddie said as he retrieved the emergency lube from his bag. “So John if you don’t mind kissing Roger we’ll pleasure you when we get home my love” Freddie started to explain with a gentle lust.

“No problem for me” John agreed before going back to sucking on Rogers neck, hitting a certain pleasure point that made the drummer whimper.

“Roger my dear I’m going to suck you dry and Brian my love” Freddie explained everyone else’s place, calling for Brian’s attention before throwing him the lube. “I would love it if you fucked me my dear” he said with such a nonchalant passion it made the guitarists quiver.

“All in agreement?”Freddie asked eagerly, the other three men matching his energy with eager nods.

Freddie began to pull Rogers pants down just enough to let his cock fly free, quickly taking the arousal into his mouth almost effortlessly. Roger was moaning and whining at that point, having to places stimulated at once drove him wild to the point were he went to tangle his hands in Freddie’s hair.

Freddie moaned against Rogers cock as he felt Brian’s talented fingers begin to work into him, starting softly before gradually building up the pace. The moans against Rogers cock combined with the sucking and the kissing at his neck was almost torturously pleasurable his moans becoming uncontrollable and loud sounding as if they’d tried to rip from his throat.

Brian groaned as he lined up against Freddie’s hole before pushing in slowly, the pleasure coursing through Freddie caused him to completely deep throat Roger who basically screaming in response.

Despite the agreement of being pleasured at home, John also found himself moaning when Roger reached his hands around and began stroking at Johns clothed erection in a desperate attempt to give as well as receive.

Roger came first, the combination of the moans and sucking of his neck and cock caused him to scream out a brutal orgasm as he came in Freddie’s mouth. John not following far behind as the drummers orgasm caused him to squeeze hard at the base of the bassists cock, causing John to let out a whining cry as he came in his trousers like a teenager, doubling over Roger.

Freddie who now moaned out loud due to the removal of Roger from his mouth, couldn’t stop the drummers cum from leaking last his lips when his mouth hung open in pleasure as Brian slammed into him. 

A particular hit to the singers prostate caused him to let out a passionate moan as he clenched around Brian in a shattering orgasm, Brian not following close behind as he gripped onto Freddie’s waist while shooting his load deep into the orgasming singer.

Once they all came they had a moment of utter radiance, basking in the afterglow and arousal as they took in each other’s individual orgasms.

It was bliss.

——-  
The ride home was most definitely not bliss, the forgot the part where they were supposed to clean up and being at a studio it wasn’t exactly a possibility. At least from Johns point a view as he sat with cum plastering his underwear.

——

Once they all stepped past the threshold Freddie let out a gasp as he almost let out another moan. The others not realising why until they saw cum dripping down his leg. The disgruntled and once again aroused singer looked up to face his boyfriends with a lustful expression as he asked, “Round 2?”


	41. All dead, All Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band discuss the vibe of the album and what to do with the cover in order to conform to that theme and still keep it quintessentially outrageous.

One of the most difficult things when constructing an album, besides writing the songs, was organising which songs and for a matter of fact who's songs would make it on the album.

——-  
"Well what vibe are we going for with this one?" Roger asked as they had all the song names laid out in front of them. Most of the albums had some sort of theme, unintentionally but of course they had to make sure all the songs fit and didn't sound to mismatched put together on a record.

"Well Roggie we need to pick the songs before we determine the vibe...otherwise there's no vibe to determine"Freddie states before wrapping his arms round the drummer and ticking him, the seriousness of the conversation diminished by the two giggling idiots rolling about in the floor laughing.

John looked over to Brian who only looked at him with a serious stare, Deaky however had more mischievous intentions as he jumped at the guitarist, Brian crying out in laughter as he too was wrestled to the floor with a giggling cry from the bassist.

Once the tickling subsided, the band sat in the floor trying to get their breaths back, each leaning against one another or the countertop they were supposed to be working at, "and we wonder why we get so bruised all the time my darlings!" Freddie laughed once more as he looked at his own arm and saw the beginnings of a bruise form round his elbow.

——

"Well I think we will rock you and we are the champions give it quiet a celebratory vibe..." Freddie states as he pointed out the two songs out of all the ones they'd selected for the album.

"And let's not even mention what happened after Get down, make love" Roger blushes slightly as he recalled the events of those recording sessions...it took longer for them to record that song than it realistically should've due to the extreme sexual nature of the song.

"I feel like, Spread your wings, My Melancholy Blues and All dead, All dead, kinda swag that vibe heavily though" John stated as he pointed out the somber nature of the three songs he names.

"Especially All Dead, All Dead" Roger agreed as he looked over to Brian.

"I get it my songs are either, space, horny or depressing" Brian laughed as pointed out the clear pattern in his song writing, he couldn't help it that his musical process included taking inspiration form his passions and shortcomings.

——-

"So what should the cover look like?" Brian asked hoping the question would prompt his boyfriends to start bouncing some ideas around.

All eyes turned to Freddie, he was a graphic design student after all so it would simply make sense for him to have all the layout and creative ideas for a dynamic new album cover.

“Gosh my dears are you going to allow anything to skip into your mind before putting all this festive responsibility on me movies”Freddie expressed a fake offence as he walked past the other three.

“Well actually, with the vibe perhaps it could be rather macabre” Freddie stopped in his tracks and turned to face his lovers who each had that ‘I knew  
He’d do it’ look in their eyes. 

———

“Where is it!?” Roger exclaimed as he rooted around his stuff in a frantic search for some unknown object.

The alarm in his voice sent his three boyfriends rushing into the room just as he found what he was looking for and scooped it up into his hands before turning to see each of them painted with worry, “ah glad your here I had an idea” he smiled as he held out the object he’d search for to show them.

“So this I remembered getting this ‘astounding science fiction’ book at that party we went to right?” Roger phrased this in a way in which seemed to ask each band member if they remembered this happening; each of them nodding in agreement.

“Well I feel like this cover would be macabre enough for our new cover! We just need to commission the artist!” Roger explained excitedly as he waved the book in their faces.

“Why would we need to commission the artist sweetheart?” Brian asked as he took the book in his hands so he could get a proper look, “why not just ask him permission to use this cover?” he added before Roger took the book back and began to point.

“Well brimi if you must know in all your infinite wisdom, it’s because instead of this tragic pilot laying in his arms we have you and Freddie and then me and Deaky will be falling...pretty morbid but it matches the vibe we wanted” Roger explained proudly before looking at each of his boyfriends shocked faces.

“Is it bad?” the drummer closed in a bit more, doubting himself as he lowered the book in his hands.

“No Flower your a genius!!” John saw Roger in distress and doubt and began to pepper him with kisses.

“Absolutely my darling it’s an absolutely ostentatious idea!” Freddie hugged against the drummer as he too began to litter him with kisses.

“It is very morbid but it is a perfect idea sweetheart” Brian went to place a kiss on Rogers lips in a final affirmation of their mutual agreement.

——

The ideology and creation of the album cover for news of the world proved that not even one member of the band fit into a certain box, allowing their creativities, passions and knowledge lead the way.


	42. The News of The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band finds a way to celebrate the release of their newest album.

The countdown to an album release was always a joy for the band and though occasionally they were completely riddled with anxiety over whether it would be successful or not, those feelings were usually explained away as they danced around their house.

———

"Okay so we have the cover, the songs, the credits and the radios and shop fronts are ready...god I'm so excited lovies!!!" Freddie dances around in glee as the four sat waiting for the phone all to say their album had been officially released.

"Oh I can already see how the tours gonna play out with some of these absolute bangers" John laughed as he pointed to some of the songs on the album.

"Oh absolutely my love, we will not be contained!" He laughed as he reached into to kiss the bassist, before looking over to see Roger snuggled warmly in Brian's arms.

"Oh my dears how do we intend to celebrate tonight?" Freddie asked as he was still unable to contain his excitement. If John weren't snuggled against him he'd certain he would've rocketed through the ceiling.

"How about we have a nice dinner, we could spend the day making it together you know...like we did with the album, and then we could crack open a bottle of champagne and dine to celebrate"John suggested as the other three sat in confusion.

"Deaks love that's a wonderful idea...you're such a thoughtful sap I love you so much" Roger smiles from across the room at the bassist whilst the pair of them snuggled against Freddie and Brian.

"Yeah Deaky that sounds very lovely....if we're going to have a dinner I suggest we do it properly...let me go find a cookbook" Brian sprung up from the sofa, causing Roger to topple over with a giggle. 

——-

"We need to find the thyme!" John exclaimed as he rushed around the kitchen along with the other three men. 

Theoretically making a dinner together seemed like a brilliant idea, they all wanted a Sunday roast so it seemed like the perfect opportunity to make it together whilst having fun and celebrating.

That was until it all descended into sheer chaos. They were all running taking care of bits of food whether it be the mash or the meat or the veg. “You know what I’m going to go buy the champagne ” Roger explained before throwing his apron off and bolting out of the room; causing the other three men to stop in their tracks and cry with laughter.

———

“I’m back with the.....champagne ” By the time roger had got back with some nice wine he thought he would be faced with an utter disaster however he was instead greeted with Freddie, Brian and John all sat at the table with their plates ready.

“Oh splendid dear! We wanted to wait until you got back” Freddie explained as the drummer put the wine on the table and sat down. All the men immediately digging into their food like they’d never eating in their lives.

It was when Freddie had managed to wrap his mouth around a particularly juicy bit off chicken breast that the phone began to ring, everyone looked over to Brian; who despite also being ravenous and tucking in straight away, was not face deep in his food.

“Hello” Brian answered, almost forgetting why they had the dinner in the first place; the rest of them not even pausing their eating as the guitarist chatted away. John even cleared his plate before Brian got done talking on the phone.

“Miami said the records out!” Brian exclaimed excitedly as he walked into the kitchen with a squeal, returning with a champagne popper. “And what a better time than most crack open this beauty that Roger so nicely went to fetch for us” the guitarist smiled before popping open the cork, the froth spraying out onto the hardwood floor as Brian aimed away from the table.

“Well I say we’ve done well for ourselves here” John smiled as Brian began to pour the champagne, looking round his lovers and relishing in the joyful and celebratory looks spread across their faces.

“Oh absolutely boys, we’ve smashed it!” Roger laughed as he raised his glass for Brian to pour, noticing the way that John drowned in admiration.

“Well my lovies I say this calls for a toast!” Freddie stood up from his chair once all the champagne had been distributed, prompting the other men to raise their glasses for the occasion.

“To our album, to our relationship...and to this gorgeous meal!” Freddie exclaimed loudly with an ecstatics glee.

“Cheers!” They all said in unison before the noises of glasses clinking and clacking together echoed through the dining room of their humble abode.  
———

“I just forgot it’s almost Halloween soon” Rogers laugh echoes through the bedroom that night before Brian spoke.

“we just dropped an album and your talking about Halloween...god I love you sweetheart ” Brian laughed as he began to kiss every bit of skin Roger had on show.

“Oh my dears why don’t you put on a show for us...it would be a way to celebrate” Freddie offered a suggestive comment right as Roger moaned to Brian’s touch.

“Or how about I just let you think about it all night...aching for something...then we can celebrate in the morning” John pulled Freddie into where they were sleeping with a gravely tone, already causing the singer to moan and cry out in surprise before everyone laid back down. Keeping to Johns sexually charged words and trying their best to fall asleep. The bassist himself regretting his words as he laid their stiff.

It sure was one way to celebrate.


	43. Alright you tart?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger has an encounter on a night out that sends his brain into a spiral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey also I have a poly! Beatles fic that’s set in the same universe as this one and I’ll have references to it later in the story and I’ll have references to this story in there and they’ll probably intersect at one point so I’d really appreciate it if you check it out!!!

Queen as a whole we're known at the time for their fantastical looks and their sort of glam rock vibe. This was easily changed by a simple interaction..

——

"How do I look?" Roger asked as he turned to face the others, their mouths agape as they saw his look. He had a tight shirt that hugged him in a delicious way and floated trousers, he figured if everyone else was gonna wear them he may as well follow along.

"Amazing Rog, you peachy bastard" Brian laughed while slapping one of Rogers ass cheeks, making the drummer let out a hearty laugh. They hadn't been out in a while and they thought it was the best idea before they went on tour so they didn't tire themselves out partying on the actual tour; despite the fact they knew they'd probably still end up partying anyways.

"Is that a touch of shimmer flower?" John asked as he put his hand against Rogers cheek, the drummer blushing to the bassists touch.

"Yes, do you like it?" He asked with a bright optimism, a small touch of uncertainty behind his eyes yet a beaming smile that oozed nothing but confidence.

"I think it looks beautiful Flower, your breath taking" John smiled before leaning in to place a soft kiss on Rogers lips, the drummer wrapping his arms round the bassists waist as it became slightly more passionate.

"Hurry up you horn dogs we're going to be late!!" Brian called out with a heavy laughter as he walked out the door; trying not to laugh more at the sound of Roger and Johns platform heels clacking on the wooden stairs as the hurried out the door.

———

"This is so dull I may pull my eyes out and stuff them in my ears...the music is drab and everyone's completely the same!" Freddie exclaimed as they smoked outside, away from the ears of the party.

"Well we could just walk home I'm sure it's not far from here" Freddie suggested as he pointed to the back garden gate, they weren't close enough to the people hey partied with to the point where they'd be offended if they slipped away however they would attempt some awkward goodbye and that was just completely unnecessary.

The four slipped out as slowly as they could to avoid making noise, Freddie and Roger basically leaving smoke trails as they began to sneak from the back garden. Only fully dashing once they were out of sight of the window.

———

"Freddie we're on the other side of the fucking neighbourhood!" Roger explained in a pained anguished, they had been walking for half an hour, all of them in heels, and they only just realised just how far away they all were. 

They wandered down a particularly busy street when a man walked by them, he stunk of alcohol which they didn't judge him for because they probably would've if they'd had the intended night they set out for. This man however had a dark look behind his eyes and a smut grin.

"Alright you tart?" Roger felt a slap to his ass as the man walked by, he was immediately filled with a boiling rage.

"Who the fuck are you calling a tart mate?" the drummer asked and as high as Rogers voice was, the masculine tones alarmed the man that had just slapped his ass to the point where his eyes widened.

"Sorry mate, thought you were a lass!" The man exclaimed before quickly stumbling away in a tipsy haze.

And that was enough, it was the butterfly effect as some call it because despite how funny it may have seemed at the time the thought of Roger looking so feminine he could be mistaken for a woman started to weigh in his mind and creep into every corner of insecurity he never knew he had.

———

"Thank god we're home get these shoes OFF!!" Brian laughed as he practically fell to the floor, everyone's platforms being pulled off with exasperated and tired groans.

"I'm too tired to even get myself off the floor? I'll just sleep here!"John explained as he laid prawled out on the floor.

"Oh Deaky darling that simply won't do!" Freddie exclaimed before standing up and scooping the bassist into his arms, his own tired legs wobbling a he tried to get one of his lovers up the stairs.

"C'mon Brimi your turn" Roger laughed as he scooped the tired guitarist into his arms, lucky that his drumming basically constituted as arm day as he walked up the stairs with Brian in his arms.

——

Later in that night when everyone else seemed to be asleep the moment from the night home replayed in his head over and over...he couldn't seem to shake it from his mind.

There was nothing wrong with looking feminine, but to the point where he could be borderline assaulted on the street. If people saw him as feminine they'd use their stereotypes and see right through his 'woman-chasing' persona.

He loved his long hair, he loved the way it made him look and the rest of the boys loved it. He loved how they fawned over it and used it in the naughtiest situations. But was that enough to justify keeping such a persona cracking risk.

All of his thoughts of fear drifted away when Brian snuggled into his back, Deaky burying his face in the drummers chest; Roger could feel Freddie's hand from the back of John reaching over to touch just the smallest bit of him in his sleep.

They'd all decided to sleep on the shared bed that night, they were all especially cuddly that night and it was enough to silence Rogers paranoid and impulsive thoughts.

However it didn't leave his mind immediately, it was pretty much a butterfly effect. That occurred that night was enough to cause the drummer to start spiralling into self doubt, a mans genuine yet douche move making him overanalyse and overthink his own appearance. All he could do was try to calm his thoughts and hope that they wouldn’t engulf him.


	44. New Year, New look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Roger make sure to kick 1978 off with quite a chaotic yet personal start.

1978, a year that was sure to be kicked off to quite a chaotic start for the band when Roger started parading around the house looking for some scissors.

——-

"Where the fuck are they?!" Roger exclaimed as he searched through all the cabinets and draws until he found what he was looking for, sighing in tired relieve when he finally found some hairdressing scissors in Freddie pamper draw, the singer no doubt using them to cut his lovely locks off himself back in 76 before using them to maintain his do.

"What are you doing Flower?" John asked as he poked his head round the door, Roger was sure that John hadn't used his actual name as a term of endearment for over two years and yet every time the bassist called him his flower he became weak at the knees.

"Ah your just the person I wanted to see, can you cut my hair love?" Roger put the scissors into Johns hands, Johns eyes widened with surprise as the drummer adored his long golden locks. The bassist sat pondering for a moment, looking up for a moment to face his own reflection in Freddie's vanity mirror.

"Only if you cut mine...deal?" John didn't want to parade around with such long locks if Roger and Freddie weren't, sure Brian had long hair but it was curly so it was a completely different story. Roger agreed gleefully before sitting down on the chair.

——-

Once all of Rogers hair he desired gone had hit the floor with fluffy landing, the drummer run his hands through his short mop and smiled, he definitely looked more masculine; though he loved his long hair he felt much more confident and assured with his shorter shaggy looking style.

"It's amazing Deaks, thank you!" Roger turned in the chair and grabbed Johns shirt, pulling the bassist in for a kiss of gratitude before pulling away with a smile. 

"It's you who makes it so radiant my flower" John seemed to have such an amorous way with words before he pulled Roger in for one more kiss before they swapped positions. Roger then became the trusty hair dresser.

———-

"Oh thank you so much Rog I love it!" Exclaimed John, some scissor snips and a quick razor shave later. John had gone slightly shorter than Roger but he loved the look all the same.

"You're welcome love" Roger leant town behind John in the chair to kiss him softly on the cheek.

The two took a moment to look down and observe the mess that was their hair strewn about all over Freddie's dressing room floor. "We better get this cleaned or Freddie is going to have our necks" Roger laughed as he run out of he room to get some cleaning supplies, John following after him to get a bin bag.

——-

Freddie and Brian had just returned from shopping, the pair discarding their coats and shoes as they talked.

“Well I think the poster for the film has convinced me far enough darling” Freddie stated as he hung up his coat, his shopping still on the floor as he made sure everything was back in its place.

“Yes Freddie the poster was good but you know Rog hates musicals” Brian stated as he slipped off his clogs and put them gently away in their place.

“Well I suppose we’ll just have to give him the puppy dog eyes, because I...want to go see Grease!” Freddie laugher loudly as he picked up his bags and ran to the living room; before dropping them again with a gasp when he laid eyes on John and Roger.

The pair were freshly sheered sat decadently in night robes on the sofa, “what’s all the fuss abou-“ Brian went to ask before he too laid eyes on the masculine beauties.

“You look gorgeous my lovies!” Freddie tan to the pair, trying to spread enough kisses between the drummer and the bassist as he went back and forth smothering them with kisses.

“Took the words right out of my mouth love, you two look beautiful” Brian walked over with more calmness than Freddie but he still made sure to gently share his love between the pair as he complimented their new looks. 

“Thanks you two...now wants this about a blasted musical?” Roger asked before the group burst into fits of laughter.

——-

As they all deceived to lay around a Brian that night, all eyes were towards his curly mop of hair. It was a magnificent sight to behold but the rest of the band members all seemed to have the same question on their mind.

“Do you think you’ll ever cut your hair Bri?” Freddie asked, causing the Guitarist to fake offence with an over exaggerated gasp.

“I was born with this hair and I shall die with it Mercury!!” Brian stated in a funny yet slightly serious tone, causing Roger and John to laugh against his chest.

“Oh no my darling it beautiful, I was making sure you wouldn’t my dear; you’re bouncy locks are so mesmerising my dear” Freddie saved himself with a compliment before leaning over Roger to kiss Brian passionately on the lips.

“Oh and don’t worry Brian” Roger said as Freddie pulled away and laid back down, the drummer nuzzled close to the guitarist so that he could sound as sensual as possible “I left enough hair for you to grab” he smiled as he spoke, an embarrassing yet arousing blush painting Brian’s face as Roger went back to snuggling against him once more.

With the start of the year being so filled with joy and chaos, they could only hope that their newest album and Relationship milestone would be filled with nearly as much joy as such a regular plain day; knowing they mostly likely would filled each member with a warm sense of security as they laid in the bed snuggle up against each other, Fantasising and pondering over what the future could bring.


	45. Four men for Four whole years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band celebrate their fourth year anniversary as a relationship at the place where it all began.

It dawned upon the men some time during the year that it was edging close to their four year anniversary, the concept was wild to them. They all decided to go to the place it all started and see how much time had passed.

———

"Oh my lovies I'm so excited!" Freddie jumped around in glee as everyone brought their suitcases to the door, ready to depart when the car arrived.

"Although I may fall asleep in the car so do wake me up when we get there okay dears?" Freddie added time his sentence and the rest of the band agreed to his demand with a knowing chuckled that Freddie's assumption would most definitely happen.

——-

Freddie was absolutely right about his assumptions as not even 15 minutes into the journey, the singer manage to lean against his beloved guitarist Brian and fall asleep, snoring loudly into his ear; causing Brian to stifle his laughter.

"I don't know how he always manages to do that" Roger laughed quietly from the front seat, trying not the wake the singer up with his laugh or his words. Freddie only offered a sleepy mumble as a response as they kept on driving.

——-

"Freddie....fredieeeee" John tried to get Freddie to wake up as they pulled into their destination, the singer tossed and turned against Brian before mumbling,

"Five more minutes Dea-" Freddie's mine seemed to connect the dot and his eyes shot open quickly as he realised where he was. He eagerly hopped out the car once it came to a halt, forgetting just how muddy the ground was.

"I somehow forgot how muddy Ridge farm is" John laughed as he squelched through the mud, Brian trying his absolute best to make sure the groups suitcases didn't fall into said mud they had all tread in.

"Why do you think I wore wellies?" Roger laughed as he ran inside with a wicked grin, the drummer outsmarting them all with his bizarre yet helpful fashion choice before walking inside.

"Well my dears I say we go round and explore the places we used to go and then reconvene this evening" Freddie suggested, the rest of the group agreeing as they all split in different directions.

Freddie made his way up to the hill, feeling the breeze hit him like it did those four years ago, except now it didn't fill him with dread and loneliness; it uplifted him and filled his heart with illustrious wonder that he was always surrounded by beauty and love. He always did have such an immense experience with that one particular part of nature. 

He heard the familiar noise of panting as he turned to see Brian wheezing his way up the hill with a heave and a heavy step, "I don't know how you get up this so fast!" He cried out with a laugh before reaching the top.

Brian had though originally about going to his own little spot he'd started off at when he first started writing at ridge farm all those years ago; but then he remembered all the memories and moments he'd shared with Freddie up on the impossible hill, even watching Freddie run up the grassy mound with such unmatched energy filled the guitarist with an extreme bout of nostalgia.

"You've come so far love" Brian pulled Freddie closer to him, his hands wrapped around the singers waist as he blushed against him. "You've been able not only accept yourself, but you've allowed yourself to love...I'm so proud of you" Brian kisses Freddie softly after his little speech. He was of course referring to Freddie's experience with coming out and overcoming his loneliness. 

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you my darling" Freddie stayed back as he went back into kiss Brian, the chemistry and love flowing through them seemed to carry on the wind as the trees in the area seemed to sway to the beating of their overflowing hearts.

——-

Roger had made a decision when he went to the courtyard, staring at all the flowers that grew their he smiled to see that the ones Brian had picked one from to place in his hair were still being planted their. He took three ribbons out of his pocket; ready to begin making some makeshift bouquets.

Oh wasn't until he'd finished that he heard footsteps approaching, Freddie walking inside and a Brian walking toward him.

Brian was startled when Roger held out the slightly messy bouquet for him, he knew Rogers fear over cutting the flowers; damaging something so lovely. It showed he wasn't afraid to love and he found it so endearing the way that the drummer had put such a lovely bouquet together for him. 

"I love it sweetheart" Brian took the bouquet from Rogers hands before pulling him into a kiss similar to the one Roger had pulled him into those four years ago, the rush of passion zapping back and forth between the pair in a moment of sheer joy.

"Now let's go inside" Roger smiled as he pulled away, grabbing Brian's hand as he held two bouquets in the other, both of them rushing inside.

Just as they remembered John was stood at the other side of the counter, a smile beaming on his face as he slid the coffee carefully to each of them.

“I mad these for you both” Roger smiles as he under John and Freddie his home made bouquets. John rushed to get enough vases to store the bouquets with an eager pep in his step.

“To think the whole time we did this here we all secretly loved each other” Brian laughed as he started to sip on his coffee. Reminiscing over his sexually and emotionally frustrated mindset when they first started at Ridge Farm. 

“Well I’m glad someone opened their mouth” Roger looked over to Brian with a smile, it was Brian’s overall nature and his inability to hold in his feelings that snowballed the whole relationship into existence; especially when it came to him and Roger discussing that they also had crushes on Freddie and John.

“Oh I’m so glad too my dear” Freddie leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on the guitarists cheek, the warm atmosphere along with such tender affection caused a blush on Brian’s cheeks.

“Well I propose a coffee toast!” John smiled with a sudden confidence as he raised his mug with a smile, “To us!” The bassist cried out triumphantly.

“To us!” The other three men replied before drinking their coffees, each of them lost in their own individual pools of sheer love and desire; unable to comprehend how they could feel so much love swimming around them.

For a moment it had seemed as if nothing had changed, besides the fact they were all in a relationship instead of hiding their feelings it genuinely felt like that sheltered loving environment they had before where they faced no evil, they felt no wrong.

They tried their best to bask in that moment on that day, capture its essence so that they could use it in times where that feeling of carelessness and unbridled joy was seriously fleeting. Knowing that to survive the negativity they must indulge in the forbidden positivity.


	46. Fat Bottomed Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian ends up stuck in a torturous little tease and takes out his sexual frustration the only other way he knows how. He writes a song

Brian had two song writing modes, horny or sad. It was only natural that his lovers walk around the house as their all natural selves would prompt Brian to write a song of appreciation.

——-

He couldn't take it, it was like they'd planned it out to torture him. He was sat at the dinner table after finishing the washing up, sipping on some coffee and in strolled Freddie; wearing nothing but a pair of lacy underwear and a devilish smile on his face.

It wasn't very out of character for Freddie to do so but that didn't stop the way Brian would drool over the singers ass, Brian got up to touch the singer who turned and held one hand out in protest. "Ah ah ah...no touching" Freddie smirked as he got what he needed from the cupboards and walked away.

Brian had to stand there for a moment grouping the counter with white knuckles before he could calm down and go back to peacefully drinking his coffee.

———  
The next part of torture occurred when he was sat in the living room reading the newspaper, in strolled Roger. Wearing a thong with the smallest amount of fabric on the front; barely covering anything on the front let alone the back.

Roger turned to bend over and pick up a book from the floor, almost innocently as if he cleaned up regularly; he couldn't see the drummers face but he could almost sense his devilish smirk as he kept bent over whilst looking for the rest of the books.

Once again Brian tried to stand up and go to relish in one of his lovers perfect behinds, he was once again met a harsh wall of tease with a fully stood up Roger stood with his arm out in a wicked protest. "No touching Brian...you'll make me drop my books" Roger smirked as if he cared anything about the books in his hands and walked off, his perfect ass walking away from a once again extremely sexually frustrated Brian.

——-

The worst by far was when Brian walked into the kitchen one day, bringing in a plate as he heard someone doing the dishes, and was met with John stood doing the dishes...fully naked.

It seemed almost impossible to not go up and absolutely ravish the bassist, his round perky ass basically wiggling as he did the dishes; practically in Brian's face. 

Brian knew what would happen if he dared even go near the bassist but at that point he was too desperate to stop himself, John turned around and grabbed his hand. The same wicket smile painting his face that had been smacked across Roger and Freddie’s.

“Brian what has gotten into you lately?” John asked with a fake questioning in his tone, the guitarist trying his best not to beg. What’s gotten into him is that he can’t get into them. 

Instead of John leaving, Brian stormed from the room in a horny frustration, his cheeks red, his trousers tight and no way to fully relieve it; he wasn’t even sure getting himself off was an option at that point.

He did the only thing he knew to do to express his guttural lust...he wrote a song.

——-

“So what’s this new song you want to pitch for Jazz?” Freddie laid back casually on the sofa maybe a week or two later after their games had ceased with the touch starved guitarist. They instead sat back and each took a copy of Brian’s new song as he sat with a smirk on his face.

“Fat bottomed girls?” Roger exclaimed as he read through the lyrics. He immediately knew where the inspiration was drawn from and he knew that he couldn’t not put girls for the sake of the public.

Yet the thought of them performing a song specifically about Brian’s intense lust for each of his lovers asses sent a warm shiver down John, Roger and Freddie’s spine. 

Freddie thought it over and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to keep it together on stage singing such a lust ridden song; it was already hard enough to perform ‘Get down, Make love’ without getting an obvious erection on stage.

“Oh Brian you should be teased more often this is brilliant!” John exclaimed with a laugh. Brian shot him a look that was part joy part beg as he thought of the idea of such a tease reoccurring.

“Yes perhaps if we get him riled up enough he’ll moan on the record for us” Freddie jokes as Brian came to sit next to him, leaning against him in a dramatic manner as he mimicked moaning into a recording mic.

“Sweet jesus I’d never be able to keep it together” Roger learning against the other side of Brian, his mind jumping to the idea of such a sound playing out in public or on the radio; he’d have no choice but to go weak at the knees.

“Aw you’ve both taken a side...Well I know where I have to go” John moaned due to the fact either side of Brian was preoccupied by the other members. This problem was easily solved when he got in the floor and leant against one of Brian’s thighs in between the guitarists legs; his expression was surprisingly warm and innocent despite being in such a desperately compromising position.

——-

The boys got a taste of their own medicine when Brian did all the housework one day in nothing but a thong, swatting away and pushing off any attempts of a cheeky grope; dismissing so much as a look. 

It was fair to say that when the guitarist finally caved it didn’t take long for the rest of the band to lift him up and run him to the bedroom. The skimpy underwear being discarded as they descended into a lust filled craze. 

Though the teasing was a tortuous game, it sure was fun when each member got to experience the joyful rewards of their agonising wait. Almost forgetting the lust filled frustration all together; Fat Bottomed Girls, serving as the only reminder.


	47. A Bicycle bell solo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through writing a song to comforting each others woes this chapter covers a general day of writing songs for their latest album whilst balancing their ever-blooming home life.
> 
> *TW- HINTS OF MENTAL ILLNESS*

The band recorded albums in many different places; this usually had an overall impact on the album in the sense that if the place was drab the album was sad. Sometimes however, the locations spawned a hilarious stroke of genius.

———  
Freddie loved to stare out of the window of their latest hotel, watching people live their lives and prance about. That day was different however.

There seemed to be barriers on the street, people standing at either side cheering. "My dears people are going wild out there, you'd think one of the fucking Beatles just strolled into town" Freddie laughed as he referred to the old manic crowds those mop top rockers would cause. He sat and wondered what all the commotion was about; he wasn't really one to watch the news or be with the times as such so he waited at the window sat against the windowsill waiting for something to happen.

That was when he saw countless bikes come racing round the corner, the sound of their bells going off as some sort of thank you for all the people attending. Freddie couldn't be sure what connected in his head however he did break the rest of the band out of a dreary tired state by exclaiming,"THATS IT!" Before hastily writing some words on some paper. Offering no explanation to his startled lovers before running into the on suite to carry on writing.

——-

"Okay so this is very fast tempo yeah?" Brian asked the eager singer after they all read through Freddie's jumbled lyrics. Freddie nodded in response as he pointed to the window.

"Well I realised the think I was staring at was the Tour de France and how lively would a song about such a whizzy race be" Freddie explained, a moment of realisation for the rest of the room who had been confused by Freddie's excited ramblings.

"And what do you suppose we put in this blank space in the middle?" Roger asked as he noticed the singer had been unable to come up with anything for the middle section.

"Hear me out here boys.....bicycle bell solo with guitars after" Freddie had the biggest grin on his face as if this was the most genius idea he'd ever come up with. The rest of the band simply sat trying to battle between not laughing and not being slightly worried about the state the album might end up in.

"Sometimes songbird I think you've gone barking mad" John laughed as he thought of the idea in his head; trying to piece together just how that would fit into the song. "Although I do think it's a fun idea, the guitars after could sound like they're setting off on a race one at a time eh' Bri?" John supported Freddie's idea as he looked over to Brian for his approval on the guitar idea.

"Okay well let's try it...see how it flows and you know if it works it's works" Brian laughed as he stood up to go fetch his guitar.

———

The fast pace of the song seemed to carry itself quite well Roger and Brian were pleasantly surprised when he song actually seemed to come together when they bounced about ideas and played.

"I'm feeling good about this one, it's new it's fresh it's not just another love song" Freddie laughed as they finished listening to the finished song. It was not to be mistaken that Freddie loved a heartfelt love song; but musically he had to branch out or he'd starve himself of creativity.

"Well Freddie...some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs" Brian chimes in with a little song, his tones echoing the famous McCartney as he sang into Freddie ear. 

"Well what’s wrong with that?” Roger didn’t sing but more so spoke as he appeared at the other side of Freddie. Planting a kiss against his cheek as the guitarist laughed against his other shoulder before following suit.

———

John has noticed that Brian had seemed to get himself into a slump as of late. He was all giggles and jokes but at the times the bassist would catch him on his own the guitarist would always look so downcast and upset; trapped in his thoughts as if they were too heavy for him to escape.

He wasn’t sure if the other guys noticed it too but he knew Brian was the type to say if something was wrong with him...the man ignore hepatitis so he could play for god sake.

When he caught the guitarist wallowing once more on his lonesome in the spare room, he tried as quietly as he could to move beside him. Brian caught wind of the bassists presence and immediately perked up a smile to look at him. His eyes took a minute to catch up so for a moment John saw nothing in Brian’s eyes but unfiltered despair.

“My star...what’s wrong?” John immediately made the moment more affectionately intimate, hoping it would help Brian being his guards down.

“Wrong? Nothings wrong love, just having a moment alone” Brian sounded surprised at Johns question as if he hadn’t echoed out sadness through nothing but his eyes but a moment ago. The small falter in his voice confirmed to John that the poor guitarist wasn’t as he tried to appear.

“Not saying anything has to be wrong star...but are you happy my love?” John asked with a tenderness as he put his hand up to Brian’s face, the guitarist taking it and nuzzling into it as if it were the only thing to soothe his aching mind. 

In that moment Brian didn’t reply, it seemed like the cogs turned in his head as he tried to figure out what to say how to assure his love he was most definitely alright. But that wasn’t the case.

He was so unhappy, but not about anything at all. It was a truly ridiculous situation to him, it frustrated him to his core because with out that random wave of sadness his life would be perfect. Tears started to stream down his face at the thought of any of his lovers thinking they were the issue.

“I’m so happy Deaky...but I still can’t stop” was all Brian managed to choke out before he cried into the bassists chest. John rubbed circles into Brian’s back as he cried against him. Countless times the guitarist tried to talk and to mumble apologies and explanations and every time it only made him cry harder; to the point in which he was physically shaking.

“Please don’t say anything to Roger and Freddie, I don’t want to make them upset too” Brian pleaded as he tried his hardest to calm himself; his rational thinking almost if not completely returning which annoyed him as to why it went away in the first place. 

“Ok my star, but whenever you feel like this tell me okay love...you don’t have to cry alone” John insisted as he pulled Brian back into a hug. 

The guitarist was very relieved that he finally had a proper shoulder to cry on about his internal troubles; that couldn’t however stop his dark and empty thoughts as they raced through his fighting brain. With enough hope the guitarist genuinely believed he may be able to feel normalised again.

He may have gotten dark feelings of unexplained doubt and miserable tendencies however he knew that wasn’t the only thing in his mind; he knew there was no getting rid of such thoughts but he hoped that they could do exist with his love and compassion along with his creativity.


End file.
